Everything Just Happens
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Sebastian wants to make it up to Dave, so he decides to teach Dave how to be more comfortable and more confident with himself. He never expected to start liking Dave though.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kurt." Dave answered, a bit hesitant since this was the first day of Kurt and his new friendship. It was his first day back from the hospital and so far Kurt was the only person to call him.

"You're going to hate me." Kurt simply stated sounding slightly annoyed, "My wonderful, albeit tactless, boyfriend decided to give Sebastian your number. He hasn't called you has he?"

Dave frowned, "No, and why would Blaine give him my number?"

He imagined Kurt sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose in irritation, "He thinks Sebastian is trying to make amends with what he said to you. I know he said that he would stop being an ass, but it's hard to trust a guy who tried to blind me with a salted slushie."

Dave felt his cheeks burn, he was a douche to Kurt, but even he wouldn't have done that.

"I don't think he'll call. No reason why he would anyway, not like we were friend or an-"

"Now, see that's where you're wrong. Where do you think I got the slushie idea from?"

Dave jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice and saw the other man leaning against his door frame of his bedroom door, looking quite smug with himself.

"Is that Kurt?" Sebastian asked pointing at the cell phone.  
>Before Dave could answer Kurt was yelling out, "How the hell does that jerk do that? I swear, he's like Beetlejuice!"<p>

Sebastian easily snatched the phone away from a still surprised Dave, "Hey Kurty, how's it hanging?"

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing with Dave?" Kurt gritted out, he didn't want Dave to have anyone bothering him while he was recuperating.

"Oh Kurty, don't worry. I have no means on hurting your boy-toy here." Sebastian offered a quick wink to Dave before cutting Kurt off. "Give gay Cyclops all my love. He's probably not getting any from you anyway. Bye now." He tossed the phone next to Dave on the bed. "God, he's so suspicious. Don't you think?"

Dave had no energy to be pleasant. "What are you doing here Sebastian? How the hell did you know where I live?" He was ready to get up from the bed but Sebastian pushed him gently down.

"Easy there tiger." Sebastian walked over to the door where he had left his bags and pulled out a thermos, "My own concoction of hot chocolate; cures the soul. And-" He pulled out three manila envelopes and handed them to Dave.

"What are these?"

"Envelops. They hold paper inside, what do they teach you in public schools?" He asked caustically as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"You're an ass."

"Who brings you presents, so open them."

Dave growled. He didn't feel like fighting with this douche bag any further. He opened the first envelop to find school transfer papers for Dalton Academy. He could feel his heart rate speed up.

"You want me to transfer to Dalton?"

"Actually you _need_ to transfer to Dalton." Dave perked when he heard the other boy's voice waver a bit. "We have a zero tolerance policy, everyone is pretty much family, and you need that right now."

Dave tossed the papers aside, "I don't want or need your pity."

"But you need to finish high school right? I mean, you want to leave this shitty town just as much as the next person."

Dave bit his lower lip; he and his father both knew that school options were pretty slim. They talked about Dave getting his GED, but he really did want to finish up his high school year playing sports.

"If you're worried about tuition, Dalton offers academic and sports scholarships, not to mention school loan plans."

Dave didn't say anything. Part of him was seriously considering Dalton as an option, another part was wondering why Sebastian was even here still.

"Here's the second gift." Sebastian handed him the second envelope that was ready to be sent out to Born This Way Foundation. "It's a check for fifteen hundred dollars." he explained to a wide eyed Dave.

"It's in my name."

"Yeah," Sebastian answered awkwardly, "The Warblers, Dalton's glee team, dedicated our show to you."

Dave feebly thanked him. It was a nice and considerate gift, "Wish I could have seen it. Bet you guys were good."

"We were, but we still lost." He was a bit bitter about the lost still, but didn't want to dwell on it. "This leads me to the third gift." He watched Dave open up the envelope and couldn't help but smile a little at his reaction to the "Feel Better" card signed by Warblers. Each student had even written a small message to Dave.

"Wow." Dave sniffed; he was truly touched that the guys at Dalton, guys that he had never met and didn't seem like the type who would associate with him, would do this. "Um…thank you." He didn't realize he was crying until Sebastian handed him a tissue.

"No problem." He looked around Dave's room, he turned around and saw that the closet door was removed and noticed the beams. He shivered as he realized that's where Dave decided to hang himself. He looked up and was grateful to notice the fighter plane mobile hanging over them. "Big fan of the P-40s?"

Dave smirked, "You don't have to make small talk with me. I already know how you feel about me." He put the last two gifts on his nightstand. "Look, if you feel guilty about what you said you don't have to be. Believe me, it's not the first time someone told me that."

Sebastian could feel his ears turn red, "Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said it anyway." He rubbed his hands on his pants, "I always forget that so many people have a hard time coming out, and the first stupid thing that comes out of my mouth is to tell you to go back in the closet and lie to yourself."

"You didn't know."

"Doesn't matter." He pulled up his bag again, "Which leads me to your final gift."

"Sebastian, enough –"

"You should know that I don't take 'no' as answer."

Dave smirked and sipped on his drink, "That explains a lot." He ignored the other guy's scowl as he was handed yet another envelope, with a smaller homemade card inside.

"I, Sebastian Smythe, promise to make David Karofsky feel important and most importantly hot and sexy." He read out and then eyed Sebastian wearily. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a promise that I will make you an out and proud member of the gay community."

"Forget it, I know your game Sebastian. You're more of the 'just screw them' type." He gave the card back to Sebastian, "I get that you feel guilty, but I know you meant what you said. So thanks, but no thanks."

Sebastian bit his lip and then clapped his hand together before he got up, "Do you remember what I said about not taking 'no' for an answer?"

Dave rolled his eyes; it was less than a minute ago! But he answered with a terse "Yeah."

"Then you should know, whether you like it or not, I'm going to make you feel better about this crap. You need a friend, so let me be one."

"I have Kurt."

"Who's so into glee meets, thinking about college, and his beloved hobbit boyfriend that I doubt he has anytime for you." He sat back down on the bed. "You know I like challenges, so you will be my little pet project."

Sebastian winced when he noticed Dave took that a little bit too heart. "Nice way to make me sound less than a freak."

"You're not a freak and I'm trying to be nice." Sebastian snapped. "Look, I know I'm not as emotionally charged as Kurt and in no way do I cry every five freaking minutes like a girl going through her cycle."  
>"Sebastian." Dave growled as a warning.<p>

Sebastian lifted in his hands in mock surrender, "You know I'm joking." He patted Dave's knee absentmindedly, "Remind me to warn you when I'm being facetious." He waited a bit for Dave to see that he really meant no harm to Kurt. "My point is you're going to need somebody to trust for a while till you get some confidence and respect for yourself." He pulled out a small white and blue gift bag and held it up to Dave. "Butterscotch candy. Also good for the soul."

Dave pulled out the decorated bag of candy; he must have looked shocked because Sebastian asked him what was wrong.

"Did Kurt or Blaine tell you that I like these?"

"No, I would never associate Klaine when it comes to gift ideas anyway." Sebastian stood up again, ready to leave. "So I'll be back tomorrow to hang out and give you your first lesson."

"Let me guess: How to score a hot guy 101?" Dave asked sarcastically, a part of him really hoped that Sebastian was a flake and didn't show.

Sebastian snickered and pointed at him, "That's lesson four actually. I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Maybe we can watch a movie on Saturday if you're free."

"That's part of lesson one?" Dave asked incredulously, he eyed the butterscotch candy for a bit before popping one into his mouth.

"No, that's what friends do." Sebastian explained gently. "Seriously, what do they teach you in public schools? That's like the first thing they usually teach you in pre-k."

Dave nodded, honestly smiling at Sebastian. "Must have slept through that lesson."

"Now you're getting it." Sebastian laughed; he could see himself getting along with Dave now. "So I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to send in those admission papers for Dalton. I already gave a heads up to the Dean." He gave Dave one final goodbye before he left Dave alone again.

Dave sighed, a bit relieved that Sebastian finally left. He looked at Sebastian's card and then picked up his cell phone. He noticed that Sebastian had turned his cell phone off, "Crap." Thirty-six missed calls and forty-seven text messages from Kurt. With the last one being, I'M COMING OVER IF YOU DON'T CALL ME BACK!

That was sent five minutes ago. He quickly called Kurt back, "Kurt?" He waited patiently for awhile as Kurt chastised him about his cell phone being off.

"What the hell did he want anyway?" Kurt asked as he finally caught his breath.

Dave just shook his head, "You wouldn't believe what just happened."

**Part two next**

**Read and review.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, I'm going to be okay." Dave assured his dad, he wasn't so sure of himself 100% yet, but he could see his dad was still terrified for Dave. He was at the breakfast table with his dad, admission papers for Dalton, along with college brochures, and a lot of unspoken tension between them.

"I-I still don't know about this." Paul had read the brochure for Dalton ten times since this morning, but Dave could tell he still wasn't sure about letting Dave far from his sight. Since his suicide attempt his father had been by his side every waking second.

He couldn't say much for his mom though.

"I don't even like the idea of you leaving for college anymore." Dave must of made a face, because his father was quick to respond, "I know you need to be in a place that's more open minded, it's just I don't ever want to get a call from the cops saying that they found you-" Paul choked on the next word, he buried his face in his hands.

Dave felt beyond horrible; he got up and wrapped his arms around his father. He didn't mean to hurt his dad like this; he just thought his dad would be disappointed that he had a gay son. In some ways he thought he was doing his parents a favor by not coming out at all. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into his dad's shoulder.

"You know that I love you, more than anything." His dad reminded him.

Dave just mumbled quietly, "I love you too, dad." He sat back down and didn't look at his dad who was still crying. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he did succeed at suicide nor did want to imagine his father's face when he found him hanging in the closet.

Paul sniffed a bit, "I called the Dean at Dalton and they said you can start next week."

"That quick?"

Paul couldn't help but smile a bit at the reason, "Apparently the Warblers discussed the issue with the Dean. I guess they were persuasive enough because they even convinced the head of the sports department to let you play for the remainder of the season."

Dave almost choked on his toast, "Without practice? How the hell did they manage that one?"

Paul shrugged, "I don't know. But I guess you have a lot of friends at that school already." He pulled all the papers together and then stood up. "You mentioned that one of students is coming here today?"

"Hopefully he won't show up." He looked up to see his dad making a surprised look.

"He wasn't the ones that bullied you, was he?"

"No!" Dave answered quickly when he noticed his dad's face turning red; he didn't want to explain Sebastian and his run in at Scandals though. "He's just really snobby at times."

Before Paul could leave Dave had to ask, "Did mom say when she was coming to visit me?" Since he came out to his parents, his mom seemed to have distance herself farther from him. At the hospital he faked sleep as his parents, who were divorced, argued over sending Dave to a conversion therapist.

"They are full of shit." His father seethed, "Nothing is wrong with David. If he's gay, then he's gay. End of story Lydia."

He could only imagine his mom's cool albeit snobbish reaction, "My son is not a _fag_, Paul. I refuse to believe that Dave cannot be cured by Dr. Hammel's session." His mom's acidic tone made him feel heartbroken.

He already knew the answer before his dad could open his mouth, "She-you know your mom, buddy. It's her way or no way."

Dave nodded, "So in other words, she's not going to see me because I'm gay." That last word came out so bitter Dave could feel the taste on his tongue. He felt his dad squeeze his shoulder in comfort.

"We didn't need her then, we don't need her now." He kissed Dave on the top of his head. "Her lost."

The doorbell rang through the house, "Speak of the devil." Paul mused as he gave his son a '_don't let yourself be too hopeful_' look as he left to answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Karofsky. How are you this morning?"

"Oh God." Dave flinched as he laid his head on the table. Sebastian actually showed up? He was actually serious? He looked at the time on the microwave and noticed it was only half-past eleven. _Sebastian_ was _early _to meet him?

"Alright. Thanks for asking Sebastian." Paul answered politely. Great, now his father was getting sucked into Sebastian's act. "Dave's in the kitchen. Make yourself at home."

Why? Why did his father have to say that?

"Thank you." A minute later Sebastian appeared wearing his Warbler uniform and his patent smug smile. "You look surprise to see me."

"Didn't think you would actually show on a school day. Are there actually teachers and classes at Dalton? Or can you guys just ditch a day?" Dave asked in amazement and annoyance as Sebastian really did make himself at home, he watched as the younger boy pull out a can of soda from the fridge and a bag of chips from the cabinet.

"Baked salt and pepper chips? Hmm, I pegged you more of a cool ranch Doritos fan." Sebastian quipped as he sat down right next to Dave. "So word is that you are now an official Dalton student starting next week." He lifted his drink in mock solute. "Cheers."

Dave was starting to notice that Sebastian had a knack for not answering questions and changing the topic in one smooth fluid motion. He eyed the younger boy, unimpressed by his demeanor. "Well you would know since it was the Warblers who convinced the Dean. How did you manage to do that?"

"Explained your situation, you're lucky that you're smart and good at sports." Sebastian shrugged as he tossed back a handful of chips.

'_Did he just compliment me?'_ Dave shook his head and took back the chips.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here? Seriously."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Did we not talk yesterday? I'm pretty sure that I came here yesterday and sat with you and actually talked in your room yesterday." He snatched the bag back, "We have our first lesson today. And before you ask again, the Dean already knows I'm here; granted he thinks I'm here because of recruitment reasons." He smirked and looked at the time on the microwave, "And we need to get ready. So get dressed, wear something comfortable because we're going to be doing a lot of walking."

"This your attempt to make me lose one hundred pounds?" Dave asked sourly.

He missed Sebastian flinch in embarrassment, "No." Sebastian answered, "I just want to take a walk with you somewhere."

"Where?"

"That's surprise. But don't worry you'll enjoy it." He picked up his bag and pulled out some clothes. "Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

"Down the hall on your left."

Sebastian gave him a full smile, "Alright. Go get dressed. Be at the front door in ten." Sebastian ordered as he left Dave confused and upset at being yet again being to what to do by him.

Ten minutes later Dave was already at the door, wearing his usual polo t-shirt and cargo shorts. Sebastian came out wearing shorts and a t-shirt. It was the first time he had seen Sebastian wear something other than his Dalton uniform or his "going out clubbing" outfit. "Let's go." Sebastian was out the door by the time Dave said his goodbye to his dad.

They had been driving for ten minutes and Dave was growing more frustrated with Sebastian since he refused to tell him where they were going.

"Count this as lesson one Dave; sit back and relax." He pressed a button on the steering wheel which played a soft tune by Vampire Weekend.

"Kind of hard to sit back and relax with the way you're driving." Dave muttered as he held onto his chair when Sebastian made another sharp turn. "Okay, I'm driving back."

Sebastian tsked, "No one is driving my BMW. Hell, I don't even let the guys I sleep with get inside the car. Consider yourself lucky."

"So lucky." Dave muttered under his breath.

Sebastian took his eyes off the road to look at Dave, causing Dave to have a slight panic attack. "Seriously though, you need to learn how to relax and not get so tense about people being able to see the real you. Who cares if people like you or not, they're not worth it if they can't even respect the real you."

Dave frowned, "That was surprisingly profound, Sebastian."

He missed the look of hurt pass over Sebastian, "I told you. I can be nice; I just choose not to be."

"Yeah, about that. Why is that?"

Sebastian shrugged as he made another sharp turn, this time driving past a red light. "I've got my reasons. Besides it's easier to get people to fear you than it is to like you." He slowly pulled into Glowstone Park parking lot and cut the engine. "We're here."

Dave noticed again that Sebastian didn't give him a chance to ask him what he meant by that. "And why are we here?" he asked as they both got out of the car. Sebastian pulled out two bottles of still cold water from his bag and threw one at Dave. '_Seriously, how much stuff can he carry in that bag_?'

"We're taking a little hike. And don't worry; my bottle is the only one with vodka." He shook his bottle as he started to walk.

Dave scrunched his face; he was ready to snap until he remembered what Sebastian had said to him yesterday. "I know you're joking, but that could still easily be true."

Dave just followed Sebastian since he had no idea where Sebastian was taking them and was willing to walk in complete silence, but Sebastian had other plans.

"How's your dad doing?"

"You actually care?" Dave asked curtly, he couldn't help but feel as he should be on guard with Sebastian 24/7. He still had no idea as to why Sebastian was making it his mission to make him feel better. According to Kurt and Santana the guy was a grade A douche.

"I asked, didn't I?" Sebastian snapped, "I mean he found you when you-"

Dave watched in amazement as Sebastian grew pale for a quick second, the guy honestly looked scared for a moment. But in a blink, Sebastian went back to his normal nonchalant look.

Dave sighed; there was something he was missing when it came to figuring out Sebastian. "He's okay; I don't think he can handle me being far away for more than five minutes anymore now."

"Don't blame him." Sebastian voice grew cold, "How about your mom?"

"She wasn't in my life much before this, now she doesn't want anything to do with me now." Dave answered simply; he noticed they were walking up towards the cliff.

"What do you mean by 'this'?" Sebastian asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

Dave shrugged, "With me being gay, I guess."

"You guess?"

Dave chose to ignore the younger boy's angry tone as he sipped on his water.

"You suck, you know that?" Sebastian asked angrily. "God, you're still freaking deep in the closet and yet half the town knows about you being gay."

Dave's temper flared, "That's pretty thick coming from the guy who told me to never come out of the closet in the first place."

Sebastian opened his mouth and then closed it again. Dave smirked and cupped his ear, "What was that? Nothing to say Sebastian?"

"I-I…" Sebastian sighed as Dave walked ahead of him. "You shouldn't take what people say to you or about you so fucking serious. They don't know you. Hell, I didn't know you when I said that shit to you!" he yelled out angrily.

Dave rolled his eyes and turned around, "Yeah, I know. Imagine if I didn't try to kill myself, would you still be doing this for me? Or would you still think I'm just some fat Lima loser freak?"

Sebastian avoided his glance, which was good enough answer for Dave.

"That's what I thought." He was already walking back to the car when he felt Sebastian pull his shirt.

"C'mon, you know I'm a douche bag. Kurt probably warned you a million times since yesterday that I'm evil. "

Dave smirked, "He did actually."

Sebastian sighed and grimaced, "Of course he did."

"He also told me you're a whore, which I already sort of knew, and that you sound like a male version of a constipated Katy Perry when you sing. "

Sebastian nodded his head and rubbed the back of his head, he knew that Dave was just saying this stuff to get even with him. "Feel better?" he asked as he pulled Dave to follow him to the top of the hill.

Dave pulled away from Sebastian's hold and gulped down the last of his water, "A little." They walked a bit more in silence till they reached their destination. The end of the hiking trail led to a small mountainous part of the park which had a nice view of the city.

Sebastian set his bag down on the ground, he looked really excited, too excited for Dave's comfort."So, now can you tell me what we're doing here?"

"We're facing your fear of coming out. We both know that you're gay, but obviously you haven't accepted it yet." He held up his hand when he noticed Dave opening his mouth, "Considering you called yourself coming out as '_this_' when I asked you about your mom means that you haven't accepted yet. Not once have I heard you say that you are gay without someone else having to say it for you or without you flinching like you're in pain. So you're going to say it now. And out loud."

Dave felt his stomach turn into one big knot. "You're kidding."

"No. Granted, I haven't known you for too long, but even I can tell you've bottling yourself for too long. You need to release some of that anger." Sebastian paused, taking in what he had just said. "In a healthy way." He stressed.

Already Dave was crumbling before his eyes, "I-I can't." He shook his head, "I don't want to do this."

Sebastian wasn't shocked that this was his immediate response. "Dave, besides your dad and Kurt," Dave noticed Sebastian's voice sounded a bit venomous when he said Kurt's name, "who actually knows you?"

When Dave refused to answer him, Sebastian continued, "As far as I can tell: no one. How angry are you about that?"

Again no answer.

"Your friends left you; your team left you, hell your own mom doesn't even want to look at you. And what the hell do you do? You fucking retreat because those idiots couldn't take the fact that you are basically the same guy but just are interested in guys."

Sebastian could see the slew of emotions mix on Dave's face. Anger, embarrassment, shame, and fear. And the most noticeable, loneliness.

"Come on, I see it. You're fucking pissed, let it go already." He waved his hands at the city in front of them to emphasize the power Dave had over the rest of the actual Lima losers. "Let it go!"

"I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs. "I FUCKING HATE YOU MOM! FUCK YOU AZIMIO! FUCK YOU NICK! SCREW YOU GUYS FOR ABANDONING ME BECAUSE I'M FUCKING GAY!"

Dave stopped abruptly when he realized what he yelled out, Sebastian applauded him, "You got some lungs on you." He smiled when he noticed Dave's flush face, "You okay?"

"I think that's the first time I've said that out loud. Like really loud." He said, sounding a bit awed about his reaction. He closed his eyes for a bit, "That felt fucking great!"

Sebastian laughed and sat down on the dirt, he pulled out two bags with sandwiches in both. "Nice job." He threw one of the sandwiches at Dave, "Lesson one is almost complete" he said taking a bite.

"Almost?"

"First thing first, introduce yourself to me." He stood up again, leaving his sandwich on his bag and wiping the dirt from his pants.

"What?"

Sebastian stuck out his hand, "Introduce yourself to me." He repeated slowly. "God, the sooner we get you out of public school the better."

Dave bit back his retort at the dig and shook Sebastian's hand, "Hi, I'm David Karofsky. I'm a soon to be senior at Dalton Academy, I like hockey, football, Sinatra-"

Sebastian blanched; "Really?" he wasn't expecting that one, that was a nice surprise and something he could use in the upcoming near future.

"Yeah. And I'm gay." Dave said, this time without flinching.

"You have to yell it." Sebastian ordered.

"I just did!"

"You have to yell it." He stopped Dave again, "Not to me," he pointed to the town, "To them. And hurry up, I'm starting to feel like Dr. Drew only without the money and condescending attitude."

Dave gave him a look, "Pretty sure you have both, just no Ph.D."

Sebastian frowned and considered the statement, "I'm going to ignore that."

Dave sighed and looked at the city again. Just a few more months then he would out from this God forsaken city of misery. Maybe he could move to Boston or Seattle. Someplace not too popular and cliché, like L.A or New York City.

"I'M GAY! I AM GAY!" He yelled out, stronger than the last. He could feel his shoulder loosen a bit. He hated to admit it, but it did feel nice to say it loud.

He turned around to see Sebastian clapping again. "Good job. That ends lesson one." He sat down again and pulled out his I-pod. "Tomorrow is lesson two."

"You're not going to even ask if I'm busy." Dave was somewhat offended, but grateful that Sebastian seemed eager to help him.

"I can wait if you do have plans." Something in Sebastian's tone struck Dave hard, he couldn't place it though. "But you and I both know that you don't have any friends."

And just like that douche bag Sebastian was back. He sat down as Sebastian continued to shuffle through his I-pod. Apparently they weren't leaving anytime soon, so he texted his father that he was going to be out for a little longer.

"Like anyone else besides Sinatra who's actually recent?" Sebastian asked, sounding very interested all of sudden.

"Michael Buble. Corinne Bailey Rae, I actually saw her concert last summer in Columbus when she was with The Roots."

Sebastian was looking at him oddly. "What?" asked Dave worriedly.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Who else?"

From there they talked for an a few hours about their parents, coming out, school, music, movies and a bunch of other stuff before heading home.

Once he was finally in his room Dave called Kurt, he had promised he would call him to tell him about Sebastian's lessons.

"Don't tell me he actually showed up?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"He did." Dave flopped down on his bed and pulled out the remaining bag of butterscotch.

"Great, I owe Santana forty bucks. Was there actually a lesson?"

"Yep, all about accepting and being honest with myself."

He could almost hear Kurt roll his eyes, "Oh, this I have to hear."

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you all like this chapter as well.**

**Lesson two next.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of Death Cab for Cutie filled Dave's ears as he laid on his bed upside down. He wasn't a big fan of the band, but he needed something to clear his mind.

He couldn't focus after last night.

He didn't want to believe what Kurt and Santana had told him, but it sort of made sense and was enough to question Sebastian's intentions with him.

His bedroom door slammed open making him get up quickly from his spot.

"The hell is wrong with you? Didn't you hear your dad call you?" Sebastian barked as he let his back bag drop to the ground with a loud thud. He looked a bit flustered and pale.

'_Like he cares_.' Dave thought as he shrugged and looked at the clock on his night stand. It was earlier than he thought, a quarter past four. He noticed Sebastian was still in his Dalton uniform, '_He actually drove an hour to get here early, which means_-'

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Sebastian snapped grabbing Dave's I-pod from his hand. "And what's with the stupid face?"

Dave shook his head, "What are you doing here Sebastian?" he sighed snatching his i-pod back from the younger boy.

Sebastian's face twisted in confusion, "You hit your head or something? Lesson two is today, remember?" He said the last question slowly, but Sebastian looked worried when he saw Dave shake his head again. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why are you here? Doing this?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Why is it that I feel like I'm repeating myself with you more and more now?"

Dave walked over to his desk and picked up the two cards that Sebastian had given him, "Take these and get out of my room."

Sebastian looked dumbfound as he took the two cards, he looked back between the cards and Dave. "Did I miss something? Did you take something between last night and this afternoon? Because if you did, please share."

Dave could feel his hands turn to fists at Sebastian snarky tone. He wasn't intending to punch anyone or get into anymore fights since he got suspended from school last year, but he was starting to consider Sebastian as the exception. He wanted answers though; he quickly exhaled and crossed his arms, ready for the worst. "Answer me something, will you?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me? You didn't know me, you still don't know me. As far I was concerned I was the sad fat wannabe gay guy at the bar to you, now all of sudden you want to help me?"

Sebastian's eyes turned into slits, he tossed the cards onto the bed, "Where's this coming from?"

Dave ignored him, "You know what I find really interesting? Is that you have the balls to try to blind Kurt, end up blinding Blaine-and not caring, then Santana. Which I don't know how you're still walking-"

Sebastian dug his hands into his pockets; his patent smug smirk was back on his face. No doubt he had figured out who was behind Dave's doubts. "My dad's the state's attorney."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Figures. Then you threatened New Direction with a nude picture of Hudson. And then just like that you and your little Warblers think about donating money to Born This Way? What, you didn't think your little sad group was strong or good enough to beat Berry and rest so you had to find some way to suck up to the judges? You fucking used me as a sympathy card."

Sebastian stood and took Dave's little rant. He looked unimpressed, "Wow, that was one uninteresting prediction. I'm guessing-scratch that, I know Kurt has something to do with this."

"Actually Kurt and Santana."

"Really." Sebastian deadpanned as he massaged the bridge of his nose, obviously agitated.

Dave could feel his patience running low, he walked pass Sebatian and held the door open for him "Get out, Smythe. Now."

Sebastian started to walk but instead he slammed the door and locked them inside, "Okay, obviously you have some sort of memory problem along with some sort of problem that makes you gullible as a four year old." He had his back to the door and looked ready to fight.

"Get out Sebastian." Dave growled, he was ready to throw the first punch.

Sebastian remained resolute "No. Hate to break it to you, but gay-face and illegal alien number four hundred and twenty-two are fucking off."

Dave had him by the collar the minute he finished the sentence, "Those are my friends you're talking about." Dave sneered, picking Sebastian off the floor an inch or two.

Sebastian didn't even blink, "Friends who aren't here, and so far I haven't seen trying to help you. Unless you call Kurt's sad presentation of chocolate covered fruit '_help_'." He pushed Dave off of him and straightened out his clothes, "So far I'm the only one who's even showed up to your door and _actually_ help you. I could care less about what Kurt, Santana, or whichever Nude Erection member has to say about me. They aren't worth my time."

Dave grew quiet, not really sure what to believe. He noticed again that Sebastian wasn't answering his questions though. "Why do you want to help me?" He repeated hoping to get lucky.

Sebastian clapped his hands together, "Despite what your so called 'friends' have told you about me, I'm not actually evil. And of all the people, I would have thought the guy who threatened to kill a student and bullied a bunch more and then asked for forgiveness would know something about second-chances."

Dave stayed quiet.

Sebastian looked disgusted, smug, but disgusted. He opened his bag and threw a plastic bag of clothes at Dave's head. "Be downstairs in ten minutes."

"You still want to do this?" Dave asked his voice unsure. He felt like he had been hit in the gut.

"I promised you that I would make you feel important, along with hot and sexy. Remember?"

Dave could hear something in Sebastian's voice that seemed almost disconnected with his eyes. Sebastian wanted him to make a joke, a crack, anything to make this situation seem less severe.

"Must have slipped my mind." Dave tried smiling, but it felt like too much.

Luckily that was enough for Sebastian, "You start Dalton in two days, maybe we should get you memory skill cards till then." He didn't wait for Dave's reaction nor did he let Dave see his, he just closed the door behind him. Leaving Dave in his misery and guilt.

Dave rubbed his face and cursed, he screwed up. He was doing so well in not screwing up his life, and then _poof_ just like that his record was broken. _Again_.

He contemplated about calling Kurt and Santana. But that's what had gotten him in this situation. He knew they meant well and it was his fault that he fell for their paranoia. He shook his heads and opened the bag of clothes.

The clothes were a nice, something Dave normally didn't wear every day, but would have liked too. After he changed, he checked himself out in the mirror. Dark loose jeans (he thanked whatever higher being was watching that Sebastian didn't get him skinny jeans) and a royal purple button down underneath a light gray sport jacket. Dave was impressed, he actually looked good. It felt pretty good.

(He didn't want to know how Sebastian knew his size.)

He checked himself one more time and went downstairs. Sebastian was already by the door, no longer wearing his uniform, but a nice going out outfit: dark brown slacks, an expensive looking beige sweater over a white button down, and dress shoes.

He noticed Sebastian's brows going up and could have sworn he heard Sebastian mutter something. "I'm guessing we're not going clubbing or anything like that, are we?" They were both dressed a little too nicely for dancing and drinking the whole night.

Sebastian smirked, "We're going out on a date."

Dave could feel his whole entire body go numb and burn. "A date?"

"Yes."

"You sure you want to be seen in public with an overweight Liberace look-alike?" It was meant as a joke, but it came out more bitter than Dave intended it to be.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yes." Dave could see that Sebastian was pleased that his answer made him blush even more. "But that's not the point of today's lesson." He looked at his cell and pushed Dave out the door, "Say goodnight to your dad, we're going too late for our reservation for dinner."

"For what?"

Sebastian had him by the hand and was already pulling him out the door, "Say goodnight, Dave."

Dave had one last chance to turn around to see his dad at the staircase trying hard not to laugh, "Night Dad." Dave shouted as the door shut behind him. "Do I even get a chance to ask you where we're going?" Dave asked as they walked towards the car. He was surprised to find Sebastian right next to him and opening the car door for him.

Sebastian sighed at Dave's "caught in the headlight" look, "It's customary to hold the door out for a date." Dave shook off the feeling, coughed an awkward "thanks" and slid into the seat. Sebastian got into the driver seat and chucked his back bag in the back and started the car.

After a while it was obvious that Sebastian wasn't going to explain today's lesson. "Where are we going again?"

"To Amika's Bistro."

Dave raked his brain, he heard of that place before. "That sushi and sashimi place out of town, right?"

Sebastian nodded wordlessly, his green eyes blank but focused on the road.

"Isn't that place sort of expensive?" Dave asked, he hated to admit, but he need Sebastian to talk.

"This is a date, Dave. It's on me."

Dave fidgeted in his seat, that didn't make the situation any more awkward. Before he had the chance to ask anymore questions, Sebastian beat him to the punch. "You ever held hands with a guy in public?"

"Yeah, with Kurt."

He missed Sebastian wince. "Before or after you tried killing yourself?"

Dave swallowed the bile in his throat. He didn't want to remember that, as far as he was concerned that night was the night that started and ended everything. He looked at the city passing by him, "Before. It was Valentine's Day and I thought-I thought I had a second chance."

Sebastian eyed him for a second, "Yesterday you were able to say that you're gay. Can you be comfortable with being gay?"

"Maybe?"

Sebastian laughed, "Lesson two: Being comfortable with being gay openly." He watched Dave squirm in his seat and patted him on the back, "Look, sooner or later, you're going to meet a guy who likes you and wants to take you out."

Dave was sure that his face was now permanently red from blushing so much. He couldn't see a guy asking him out.

"I highly doubt that the guy will be okay with you hiding the fact you're a couple on a date. You need to know what it's like to be on a date with a guy. Unless you plan on being an old hairy maid in your future." Sebastian continued as they drove past the city's limits at top speed.

The little day dream of Dave being in his future office popped back into his head, along with his dream husband and son. He _had_ to make that happen.

"No."

Sebastian smirked and made a sharp turn, "Good, we'll be there in a few more minutes. Hopefully they still have our reservations. You ever had sushi?"

"No. We live in Lima, Ohio."

Sebastian frowned, "Don't remind me."

They parked a few blocks down from the restaurant and again Sebastian walked over to Dave's side and held the door open for him as he got out. He felt a little less awkward about that till he felt Sebastian's hand slide into his.

He felt Sebastian squeeze his hand in comfort and swing it a bit, "You'll be fine." It was the first time he heard Sebastian actually sound comforting. "God, how the hell is your hand this clammy?"

Dave couldn't help but laugh, "You just had to bring back douche bag Sebastian, didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

The area was filled with people going out on dates or group dates to restaurants, theaters, and/or shops. It was a nice place, but Dave could feel everyone's eyes on them as they continued to hold hands. He didn't miss people faces turn away in disgust or a few people muttering behind their backs. He tried pulling his hand away but Sebastian held tight. "You can't let them tell you what to do." He snapped at Dave, "Let them talk and whisper all they want. Who cares? You're never going to see them again anyway." Sebastian's voice was a bit louder than usual and the people around them either gave them more dirty looks or turned their head away; pretending that they didn't exist.

Sebastian stood up a bit and kissed Dave on the cheek. It was a lingering kiss, not meant for Dave's benefit, but for onlookers. Dave could hear the insults get louder from across the street, but Sebastian only waved at the jerks as if they were his friends. "It's their lost, not ours." He squeezed Dave's hand again and walked them inside. Clearly the maitre d had seen them; the waifish looking woman greeted them curtly. '_Her lost_.' Dave reminded himself as Sebastian gave her their reservation information.

The maitre d tossed their menus onto the table and walked briskly away, "She's a doll." Sebastian quipped as he eyed the menu half heartedly.

Dave had lost his appetite, "Maybe we should just go." The restaurant was packed with people and they all apparently had seen the tiny kiss outside. Why did he have to feel like a freak everywhere he went in this lousy state?

"No way. Besides if they try to do anything my dad will sue this place faster than you can blink."

Dave sighed, "Must be nice to have all that power."

Sebastian leaned in closer to Dave, "FYI, even if my dad wasn't a lawyer they still don't have the right to treat me or you like dirt. We, like most people here, are on a date. We're not trying to burn down the city or anything. So relax."

"No one here wants us, why can't we just leave?"

"So we can do what? Run and hide? Pretend to be straight so that homophobes like that Nick guy can feel comfortable with their own sexuality?" Sebastian laughed bitterly, "Screw them. I don't know what goes on in their non-existent brains. Even idiots who say shit like _I'm okay with The Gays, I just don't like it when they flaunter it _don't seem to get that gay people just want to flirt, date, move in together, get married, have kids, and live in peace just like _everyone else_." He reached for Dave's hand and held it tight. "You need to know that." He looked back at the menu, but didn't let go.

Dave eyed their intertwined hands for a bit and felt something in him relax finally. "You, Mr. Fuck-and-Leave, want to get married?" he asked jokingly.

Sebastian made a face, "I don't know how long I can live in misery with one man for my entire life. Seems like cruel punishment to me." He swatted Dave on the head with the menu when he saw the playful disappointed look Dave was making, "You're paying for dessert."

"I thought this was a date?" Dave laughed as he eyed the back of the back of the menu looking for desserts. So far everything was pricey.

"And a lesson." Sebastian patted his stomach, "I'm in mood for German chocolate _and_ red velvet cake."

"They don't have those here."

Sebastian leaned back into his chair, "I know. There's a coffee and pastry shop two blocks down that sells them." He smirked as the waiter finally came by.

Dave bit back his response as Sebastian ordered for the both of them, something called the "Romantic Night" platter, dumplings, and two sodas. They were still holding hands as the waiter gave them a stiff look before taking back the menus and walking away rather quickly.

"Still surprised you never had sushi before. How is that?" Leave it to Sebastian to ignore what he didn't want to see. Dave was grateful for that right now, it made it easier to focus on the "date". He felt Sebastian brush his hand with his thumb. It was a nice gesture that made being looked at like they were a freak zoo exhibit a bit better. "You still with me?" Sebastian asked, looking around and finally noticing the stares. "You still want to leave?"

It was nice of Sebastian to ask, but Dave knew he wouldn't let them leave. "No." he shook his head and watched Sebastian smile proudly, "I'll live."

A waitress came out and handed them their drinks, along with an apology. "I'm sorry, but Mac will no longer be your waiter."

They already knew the answer but they couldn't help but ask, "Why? Did he come down with something all of a sudden?" Sebastian asked with eyebrows arched in faux interest.

The waitress bit her lip, contemplating her answer, "He's an asshole." She answered simply and gave them a shy smile. "Enjoy your drinks and I'll be out with your food in a while." She assured them as she went to the next table with a round of drinks.

Sebastian looked honestly surprised by the frank statement. Dave this time didn't want to dwell on it, "So is sushi any good?" he asked, eager to change the topic and mood of the date.

"Really? Dave, you _need_ to get out of Ohio."

Dave shrugged, "It's my first time eating sushi, I just want to know what to expect."

"Relax, I'll be gentle." Sebastian sounded suave and his voice was filled with innuendo.

Dave choked on his drink; he should have seen that one coming. Sebastian passed him a napkin to clean up with, "That reminds me, I need to plan out lesson sixty-"

Dave let go of the other boy's hand and covered his face, "I beg of you, do not finish that sentence." He could feel his face burn.

"Why? You walked right into that one." Sebastian laughed, almost tearing up as Dave continued to blush to the tips of his ears.

"Yeah, I know." Dave sighed and dropped his hands; he could feel Sebastian looking at him oddly again. "What?"

"Nothing." The other boy shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "You look really nice."

It was official; Dave was going to remain the color of tomatoes for the rest of the night. He let out a weak "Thanks."

Sebastian chuckled and crossed his arms, "You're going to have to get used to a date complimenting you." He paused for a moment and then scooted his chair closer to Dave. "And you're going to have to get used to a date trying to get closer too." Dave grew tense as he felt Sebastian run his fingers through his hair. "Relax," Sebastian whispered, he could feel people _really_ staring at them now, some with disgust and others with just pure hate. "They're just jealous because they wish they were on a date with me."

Dave couldn't help but laugh, "Even the guys?"

"_Especially_ the guys." Sebastian rested his other hand onto Dave's and kept it there. "You're going to realize that people are going to stare and whisper and talk like they know everything about you, they don't. So get over them and just freaking live. Why do you have to please others when they don't care about you?"

Dave forced himself not lean anymore into Sebastian's touch, even though the caress did feel kind of good. "I'm having a really hard time seeing how you can be a profound mentor one minute than a giant douche bag the next."

Sebastian smirked, "Lots of practice."

They were having a good time when their food arrived; Dave was slowly becoming used to the staring till he heard someone say his name.

"Hello David."

Sebastian saw Dave's face loose all color, which was quite a shame since it was fun making him blush all the time. He turned around to see a brunette, medium height, and built middle age woman dressed in all black staring coolly at Dave.

Dave looked like a beaten puppy as he pulled away from Sebastian. "Uh, Hi."

And just like all of Sebastian's work went down the drain. The three stayed still awkwardly until Dave found his voice.

"Um…Mom meet Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian my mom." Dave's voice quivered under his mom's scrutinizing glare. She eyed Sebastian for a second but ignored Sebastian's hand when he went to properly introduce himself.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked, pushing himself further from Sebastian.

His mom and Sebastian noticed Dave trying to break away. "I was on a date and I noticed you sitting here." Her tone was acidic. Sebastian noticed that Dave and his mom had the same hazel colored eyes, but while Dave's eyes were usually unsure and nervous; his mom's looked cold and uncaring.

"I take it that you haven't decided to call Dr. Hammel?" She smiled knowingly.

Dave coughed and wiped his hands on his pants; he could already feel the sushi coming back up. "No."

"Who's Dr. Hammel ?" Sebastian asked, sounding interested.

"He's a," Dave sighed, coming to the conclusion that tonight couldn't get that much worse. "He's a conversion therapist my mom referred me to." Dave answered, trying his best to avoid Sebastian's reaction.

"A _conversion therapist_?" Sebastian's snarky voice was in full mode, "As in a pray the gay away therapist?"

Dave didn't have the guts to look at him anymore. "Yeah."

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled, "You honestly thought sending your son of to some idiot who thinks praying and keeping your son from wearing skinny jeans or listening to Lady Gaga would actually help? Hate to break it to you, but even if Dave did go through all that, he would still be gay, depressed and oppressed like hell but still gay."

Dave's mom's eyes turned to slits, "I don't remember ever asking you for your opinion. I rather David didn't have to live his entire life in sin." Dave didn't miss Sebastian's hands clutch the table in anger. "Besides, this is just a phase. He'll get over it and he would get over it faster if he would call Dr. Hammel."

Sebastian chuckled, "God, there are so many things wrong with that sentence." He got up and wasn't surprised at all when Dave's mom took a step back. "Mrs. Karof-"

"It's _Ms_ Burkly." Dave's mom corrected. Sounding disgusted that Sebastian would even think that she was still married to Dave's dad.

"Alright." He noticed that Dave's shoulders slump a bit at that. "Ms Burkly, would you consider yourself a religious woman?"

Ms Burkly looked insulted, "Yes, of course I am." She looked over at Dave, "I just wish that Dave-"

Sebastian cut her off, "Forget Dave for a moment." He clapped his hands together, something Dave noticed he did when he ready to kill. "I'm guessing you think the way I live is an abomination since it's stated so clearly in the bible. Am I correct?"

Ms Burly looked impressed and surprised that Sebastian would even know what a bible is. "Correct. I'm surprised you-"

He cut her off again, "And you came down here to this lovely establishment." He waved his hands around the place for embellishment, "So I'm guessing you've eaten sushi before? Along with maybe shellfish?"

Ms Burkly crossed her arms, "Correct."

Sebastian smiled gleefully (he was going in for the kill now), "Really? Because I would have thought a religious woman such as yourself would have known that in Leviticus 11:10 and 11:11, it states that eating any sort of shellfish is an abomination." Sebastian didn't even wait for her to speak before he spoke again, "I'm assuming that you've eaten pork as well?" He cocked his head over to Dave, "Dave was telling me yesterday how you would cook Sunday brunch for the family. Bacon, sausage, and all that good stuff. Which is odd since again in Leviticus 11:7, it states that any sort of swine is unhealthy and unclean to eat or touch."

Dave looked around the restaurant; everyone was looking at them now. He begged silently for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He didn't have the guts to look at his mom or Sebastian as Sebastian continued on.

"And while that Dress Barn outlet outfit you're wearing looks lovely on you, boring and typical, but lovely-" (Dave didn't need to look to know his mom was seething by this point)"I bet you all the money in the world that it's all polyester, something else bible bashers seem to forget they can't wear. Leviticus 19:19." Sebastian walked closer to Ms Burkly, who this time didn't move. "As much as you want to believe that you're a good born again Christian woman now, something tells me that you went along with typical good girl gone bad routine growing up and haven't stopped yet. Sleeping with guys before you get married: Genesis 2:24-25, getting wasted at happy hour, maybe a bit of wine now and then: Deuteronomy 32:33. Even getting a rose tattoo on your hip is sin: Leviticus 19:28."

Dave gulped; he didn't mean to tell that to Sebastian yesterday.

"And what exactly is your point?" Ms Burkly huffed, arms crossed and looking impatient.

Sebastian smiled, "If you could and can still do all those things, then Dave and I can suck on cock and have the chance to taste all thirty-two varieties of cu-"

Dave finally found his voice, "Sebastian, enough!" he got up and gently pushed Sebastian away from his mom. "We need to go."

Sebastian was still in fighting mode."But-?"

"Now." Dave urged, he could feel his mom's eyes on him, daring him to look at her. He wasn't about to fall for that, he had no more energy to deal with her.

Sebastian looked as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and pulled out a couple of twenties from his wallet. "Let's go then." He said it too coolly, he tried to grab Dave's hand but Dave pulled away, being sure that there was still space between them as they walked out.

Dave knew he had pissed off Sebastian by doing that, but he couldn't help it. He felt sick, and it didn't help that half of the patrons applauded them leaving, with a few yelling out "Good riddance".

Sebastian was walking fast towards the car, "Sebastian, look-" Dave jumped a bit when Sebastian turned swiftly to look at him, "I know I didn't-"

"What do you expect them to say to you that you haven't said to someone else?" Sebastian snapped, "You know, for a second I honestly thought you were going to make it. But you just had to let them win." He punctuated every word of his sentence with a jab of his finger into Dave's chest.

Dave knew he deserved that, he sighed as Sebastian left him to continue walking. "My mom was in there, people were in there, what else-"

"Who cares?" Sebastian yelled, they reached the car. Dave waited a second and when it seemed like the conversation was over he walked over to the passenger side. His hand was on the car door handle when he heard Sebastian speak up again.

"I doubt you are ever going to see them again." Sebastian had both hands on the door, "I doubt they're going to remember you next week."

"Sebastian-."

"Shut up."

Dave gripped the handle harder; he normally would have punched someone for that. But when he saw that Sebastian had his head on the door, he became too tired to even speak.

"Everyone is going to look at you, Dave. Everywhere you go; people are going to say shit behind your back. Yeah, there are going to be a lot of people who don't care that you're dating and kissing a guy, people who will support you, help change laws for you, and give you the rights that everyone deserves. There are _those_ people. But for some reason, you're still too caught up about those other people and what they say or think about you!" Sebastian voice felt like a knife going through his heart. Dave could see the disappointment in his face.

"What did you expect from me?"

Sebastian bit his lip, honestly thinking the question over. "A lot better than this." He got into the car and started the engine.

Dave couldn't say or do anything, except get in the car as well.

After ten minutes of driving in silence (Dave cursed the fact that the radio wasn't even on) Sebastian spoke again. "I get that you're scared."

Dave could have lied, but finally he couldn't do it anymore. He knew he was gay.

Why deny or hide it anymore?

Sebastian tapped his fingers against the wheel, figuring out what to say next. "Maybe it's rougher when you're not the walking and talking stereotype of a gay guy because people expect you to act like the burly beer guzzling stereotype of a high school jock." He made a few quick sharp turns and glanced at Dave, who was still sitting quietly and solemnly. He pretended not to notice Dave tearing up. "You're not doing anyone any favors by faking being straight, including yourself." He missed Dave wince, he knew it was something Dave had tried to do.

The rest of the drive home was quiet, when they finally reached Dave's house neither of them had said goodnight to each other. As soon as Dave closed the car door behind him Sebastian was off.

"Drive safe." Dave said to the darkness as he watched Sebastian's car disappear around the corner. He looked back at his house; he didn't feel like going in yet. He pulled out his car keys and started to drive, making sure to call his dad to tell him he had forgotten his wallet at the restaurant and that he will be late since the restaurant was so far away.

Ten minutes later he was at Kurt's place.

Kurt was obviously surprised to see him leaning against the door frame looking wiped out. "Dave," he looked Dave up and down, "you look nice…Are you okay?" he asked when he finally noticed Dave's uneasiness.

"Please tell me you keep alcohol in your house."

Kurt frowned, "Not since my dad's heart attack."

Of course.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt stepped a bit closer, looking worried. It was comforting, but Dave made him stop from getting any closer. Somehow having Kurt that close seemed unsettling now.

Dave shook his head, not wanting to repeat tonight's events without alcohol numbing his nerves. He opted for the short version. "My mom and Sebastian met, not on purpose of course." He explained when he saw Kurt become alarmed. "Sebastian said some stuff after he found out that my mom wanted to send me to a conversion therapist."

"Stuff like what?"

Dave groaned into his hands, "Stuff like if my mom can eat shellfish, which is an abomination apparently, than Sebastian and I can suck co-"

Kurt held up his hands frantically for him to stop talking, "Okay, I get it!" He opened the door wide to let Dave in and then pulled his cell phone out. "Maybe I can convince Puckerman to bring something over."

**Next chapter will be shorter. Queer as Folk was the inspiration for this chapter. **

**Hope you all like this. And thank you for the reviews and alerts. **

**Hopefully I didn't offend anyone with this chapter, I'm sorry if I did. Please feel free to correct me if I got any Bible verses wrong or confused. **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dave picked his head up when he heard the loud _clack_ noise to see a mug of hot coffee and his father over looking him with a curious stare.

"Hangovers aren't the nicest thing to wake up to." Paul stated as he sat down across from Dave with a plate full of pancakes.

Dave didn't know what made his stomach churn more: the alcohol, the smell of pancakes, or knowing that his father knew he was hung over.

Dave rubbed his face and looked at time; he looked down at coffee and could feel his head throbbing with pain. He wasn't going to even lie or hide it this time.

"So…what's my punishment?" He asked wearily and sipped the coffee. It made his throat feel a bit better.

"Nothing." Paul stated simply.

Dave coughed in disbelief.

"Lydia called me, at one in the morning no less."

Dave could feel his face heat up, of course his mom called. Why wouldn't she?

Paul took a bit out his pancakes, "If half of the things she told me is true then I would want to drink too." Paul looked stern this time, "No more drinking. I know you're responsible David. I saw Noah and Kurt drop you off along with your car last night. Just don't do that again."

Dave whispered numbly "I won't." He turned the mug around, "I wasn't falling down drunk, just a little buzzed. To help me-"

"Forget?"

Dave nodded.

Paul sighed and dropped his fork, "Buzzed, following down drunk, whatever. Alcohol, David, doesn't help you, it just hides you from your problems and suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem."

Dave seethed, temporary problem? Did his father think he was going through a phase or something? "Would you-" he sniffed and sat up straighter, grimacing as his headache grew stronger. "Would you have wanted me to go to conversion therapy? If I did come out to you and mom, would you have wanted me to go to ?"

Paul seemed to realize what he said and how Dave took it, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah? Than how did you mean it?"

Paul cleared his throat, "I know it's not easy coming out and having to tell everyone you love that you're gay. But it's not easy for a parent to hear that either. Parents always have these standards and dreams for their children to reach and become. I know it's not fair since we as parents know that we all didn't reach and succeed in the standards and dreams our parents had for us, but we do it anyway." He took Dave's hand in both of his. "I wasn't thrilled when you told me, partly due because I was relieved you were still alive. I don't know how I would have reacted if you had told me before then. I just know now that having your kid telling you that they are gay doesn't come anywhere near close to breaking your heart compared to when you find out that your child tried to kill themselves."

Dave could feel his nerves begin to calm. At least his dad was being honest.

"Frankly David, I would you have rather told me before all this. I would rather you be honest with me instead of lying to me and yourself in order to feel comfortable around each other. "

Dave shook his head and smiled, "Sebastian said the same thing last night."

Paul chuckled and took another bite of his breakfast, "He's a smart kid."

Dave groaned in annoyance, "God, if he ever heard you say that he would never shut up about it."

Paul actually laughed. Dave felt good to finally see his dad laugh.

"Is it true that he told Lydia that if she can eat shellfish that you two could…"Dave bit his lip so as not to laugh at his father's unease "You know."

"Yeah."

Paul nodded, "That kid is my hero." He got up and put his plate in the sink. "I take it that he wasn't too keen on running out of the restaurant?"

Dave sighed, "We didn't run. But yeah, he didn't like when I made us walk out." He rubbed the back of his head, "I messed up again, didn't I?"

Paul shrugged, "I wouldn't say so. It's a tough world out there and as much as I would love to keep you away from it, I can't. You're going to make mistakes and learn how to amend them."

Dave nodded and finished his coffee, "I'm going to Sebastian's."

Paul smiled and sat down again to read his newspaper, "Drive safe and call me if you're going to be late."

"Sure." Dave was almost out the kitchen, but he turned back around, "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Paul kept his eyes on the paper.

"Are you disappointed in me? That I didn't reach the goals you had for me?"

Paul folded the paper and got up, he cupped his son's face and squeezed his cheeks-something Dave remembered his father doing to him when he was five."I have never been disappointed in you, even the times where I was angry with you; I was never disappointed and I doubt I ever will be." He kissed Dave on the forehead.

Dave hugged his dad, "I love you."

Paul smiled and kissed his son again, "I love you too."

Almost an hour later Dave found himself standing in front of what he would call a "McMansion". He let out a low whistle as he walked closer to the door.

He rang the doorbell, hoping that Sebastian was home from Dalton.

A petite slender woman answered the door; she looked a lot like Sebastian, same green eyes, same dark hair, and same thin lips. "Hello, may I help you?"

Dave cleared his throat; luckily he had rehearsed what he was going to say during the car ride. "I'm Dave Karofsky, I'm a friend of Sebastian."

"Oh! Come on in." The woman smiled warmly and let Dave in. The foyer was big with dark wood floor, a large staircase, and from what he could see: a very large study.

"I'm Macy, Sebastian's aunt."

Dave was taken by surprise at that, it ruined his script. "Oh-I thought you were his mom. You guys look alike."

Macy laughed, "Oh no, Sebastian's mom is still in France. I'm Sebastian's father's sister. You should see his dad though, he's a spitting image. Can I offer you something to drink?"

Dave declined politely.

Soft melancholy piano music broke through the air. Macy's ears perked "Seems like he's getting an early start on his piano practice." She gave Dave an apologetic look, "He's a bit down this morning. Hopefully you can cheer him up?"

Dave nodded, not knowing what to say exactly anymore. He wavered a bit, "Which room is he in?"

"Go down there," She pointed past what Dave assumed was a sitting room, "Dining room is on your right, walk through it and turn left."

"Thanks." Dave smiled and began to follow the music.

Sebastian was still at the piano; his back turned away from Dave and slouched over. Dave felt a little weirded out to see Sebastian wearing only a t-shirt and (what looked like) boxers. He thought Sebastian might have heard him when he had stopped playing, but instead Sebastian started to play a new song. Dave sort of recognized the opening part.

"_If it's not too early, I will come for you. If it's not too early, I will come for you. Just tell me that you're coming for me too. And I will come for you_."

Dave could feel his heart squeeze in his chest, Sebastian sounded so tired and heartbroken but lovely at the same time.

"_Because I've been here before. Ya, I know what it's like. Oh what it's like. I have been here before_." Sebastian looked as if he were pouring all of his anger and sadness out on that poor keyboard as he played the chorus. "_If you got a question, I'll ask one too. If you got a question, I'll ask one too. Just tell me that you're answer will be true. And I will come for you. Because I've been here before. Ya, I know what it's like. Oh what it's like. I have been here before_."

Dave waited till he finished playing to start clapping. He snickered a bit when Sebastian jumped.

"What do you want?"

It felt surreal to see Sebastian wearing thick Buddy Holly/hipster-ish glasses and a New York Giants t-shirt, instead of his Dalton uniform or a clubbing outfit. For one thing, it made Sebastian _look_ almost innocent and fragile like.

"Didn't know you wore glasses." Dave sat next to him on the bench. "You sort of look like Buddy Holly a bit."

Sebastian didn't look flattered. "No I don't and you didn't answer me."

Dave shrugged, "You never answer my questions." He started to play the opening theme song to Star Wars.

Sebastian looked at him questioningly, "Star Wars?"

"My mom made me practice till I was fifteen." Dave told him sheepishly.

"You never told me that." Sebastian said almost accusingly.

"You never told me your mom was still in France."

Sebastian continued to play over Dave. "How did you even know where I lived?"

"Dalton online directory and Google maps. You have a nice place here."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Can we cut through the idle chit-chat?"

Dave stopped playing, "You said that we could hang out today when you first came by to visit me. You wanted to go see a movie, remember?" He tried to sound funny and easy going, but Sebastian wasn't making it any easier by scowling.

"You sure you want to be seen with me in public? What would the people at the ticket counter think of you going out to see a movie with another guy?" Dave tried not to wince at Sebastian's acidic tone.

"I could care less."

Sebastian snorted.

Dave rolled his eyes; he knew it wasn't going to be easy. "You were right about me, I can't take what people say to me, even if it's the same stuff I've said to Kurt and Blaine."

Sebastian continued to play.

"I'm sorry I made us leave."

No answer

Dave was beginning to lose it. "I'm sorry I'm a big chicken and suck at life. I know I'm gay, I'm just scared about telling the whole world I am."

Sebastian stopped playing and looked at him. "You know it's no one's business to know? That was the whole point of the lesson. You needed to learn how to be comfortable with a guy who loves you and going out on dates and enjoying holding hands in public. Not telling everyone you meet that you're gay and letting them decide if they feel comfortable with you and your date holding hands and kissing."

"I know that, now."

Sebastian snorted again and went back to playing.

Dave sighed, he didn't know whether his apology was accepted or not. He decided to go with Plan B, "You want to go see a movie? We can call it a 're-do' from last night?" Sebastian didn't budge. "I know this really nice pizza parlor. It's not Amika's Bistro, but it's nice."

Still no answer.

"My treat."

Still no answer.

Dave could feel his eyes sting a little. He didn't realize till now that he was becoming attached to Sebastian. He didn't want to lose another friend, but what else could he do? He got up and began to leave.

"I wanted to go see that new war movie. I heard it was good."

Dave turned back around to see Sebastian looking at him, as smug as ever.

'_God, he's a douche_.' Dave thought, Sebastian knew how to give him a heart attack. He smiled a bit, relieved that Sebastian was finally talking to him. "Yeah, I heard it was good."

Sebastian got up and put his music sheets away, "I'll meet you at the door in ten minutes."

"Sure."

It wasn't much of a romantic date-it was just two friends hanging out. And that's what Dave needed, a friend. They got some odd looks from the guys at the ticket counter and the food stand when Sebastian decided to hold Dave's hand, but Dave shrugged it off. He even kissed Sebastian on the cheek when they went inside the pizza parlor.

"What was that for?" Sebastian asked; hand on the cheek that Dave had kissed.

"Just a thanks." He missed the blush growing on Sebastian's face. "Have I passed lesson two yet?"

"I'll give you a B."

Dave shrugged, "I'll take it."

They talked for awhile about the movie and Dave starting Dalton on Monday as they waited for their pizza. But something had been bugging Dave since last night.

"How did you know all those Bible verses? You were pretty quick with them."

Sebastian winced; he took a sip from his drink.

"You don't have to tell me." Dave assured him.

Sebastian shook his head, "No. It's just I went to this really strict school in France. I-I hadn't come out to anyone yet. I knew that I was gay, but when you go to a school where they tell you gay guys molest boys and that everyone who doesn't follow the Lord goes to hell you tend to be more withdrawn about yourself."

Well, that explained some bits about Sebastian's personality.

"There was this one kid who I had a few classes with. I guess a student or a teacher saw him kissing a guy outside of school."

Dave knew what was coming next. He could see Sebastian getting misty eyed as he continued telling the story.

Sebastian sniffed, "A few days later our head mistress told us that he had killed himself. He was only thirteen."

That explained why Sebastian was so quick to change his mind about blackmailing New Direction and about talking to Dave.

"I'm guessing the school didn't provide grief counselors?"

Sebastian chuckled sourly, "Far from it."

By the time the pizza arrived Sebastian was already back to his smug self. "They actually call this thing Italian style pizza? I know a few Italians who would punch me out if they saw me eat this."

Dave swallowed his first bite, "Sebastian?"

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone what you told me." He didn't need to say it out loud, he just felt like he should. For Sebastian's sake and for their friendship's sake.

Sebastian faltered a bit and then took a bite. "It's pretty good." He said after he swallowed his second bite. "For pizza made in Ohio."

Dave shrugged; he knew that was the closest "thank you" he could get from him, "Told you."

_Sunday afternoon…_

Dave's cell phone buzzed again with another message from Sebastian, they had been texting each other about if the New York Giants had another shot at the Super Bowl next year.

Turns out they were both big fans of the team.

"Never expected you and meerkat face would be friends. You known each other for what? Three days now?" Kurt asked in amazement as they waited for _Something, Something, Something, Darkside_ to start playing in Kurt's room. He and Dave had promised to meet up every Sunday after Dave was released from the hospital.

"He's not bad, Kurt. He's really funny and nice."

Kurt looked at him in disbelief and then put his drink down in mock fear, "Something must be in my drink. Did you just say Sebastian Smythe is _nice_?"

"Yes."

Kurt put the movie on pause, "Okay, just tell me this. Did you ever find out why he decided not to black mail New Directions and help you out? I mean he blinded Blaine just to let the Warblers sing Michael Jackson songs at Regional's and then he has a complete change of heart?"

Dave was about to answer him till his phone buzzed again. Kurt waited patiently for Dave to answer. "Does he know we hang out?" Curiosity has gotten the better of Kurt. He still didn't like Sebastian, even after Sebastian apologized.

Dave mumbled something incoherent.

"Come again?"

Dave leaned back against the bed, "No, he doesn't. I told him my dad wanted to spend some time with me." He gave Kurt an apologetic look, "And to answer your other question. Yeah, I know why he had a change of heart." He grabbed the remote between them and un-paused the movie.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" asked Kurt, half amused and half disappointed.

Dave tossed back a handful of popcorn and answered with a simple. "No."

Kurt crossed his arms and settled back to watch the movie, "Fine. Do you know what lesson three will be about?" Kurt had to admit hearing about the lessons from Dave was pretty interesting. Two lessons in and he could see that there was a slight change in Dave's demeanor.

'_And Sebastian, of all people, did that_.' He wondered in amazement.

"He just told me it depends on how my first week at Dalton goes. He said something about inviting you, Blaine, Britney, and Santana out though."

"For what?"

"I don't know, he just told me it was going to be fun to watch."

Kurt put the movie on pause again, "And _that_ doesn't make you worried?" Kurt asked, sounding slightly hysterical.

Dave smiled as his phone buzzed again, "No. I trust him." When he finished answering Sebastian's text he looked up to see Kurt staring at him oddly. "What?"

Kurt was slacked jawed, he shook his head. "Nothing." He un-paused the movie, "I'm just happy for you."

Dave knew that's not what Kurt wanted to say, but he let it slide.

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts. **

**Hopefully you all like this chapter. I'm excited about chapter four, Dave's first week at Dalton and lesson three and four. **

**Kind of got a bit inspired to write after watching "8" and re-watching Anderson Cooper's report on the Sissy Boy Experiment last night. **

**The song Sebastian was playing is 'I will come for you' by Jack Dolgen. **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

NEW TXT MESSAGE FROM: KURT

UNIFORM LOOKS GOOD ON YOU. GOOD LUCK TODAY. I'LL CALL YOU LATER TONIGHT :)

Dave shoved his phone back into his pocket and made his way to his next class: study hall. It would have been AP calculus but he had already taken that last year. Dalton was far more advanced than McKinley and Thurston, but so far so good. He already loved his Literature teacher since she had assigned them to read and critique Naked Lunch by William S Borough.

What other school would have _that_ in its curriculum?

The guys at Dalton were pretty nice too considering this was the same school Kurt had gone to get away from him. The guys already knew him, but according to Sebastian they were willing to give him a second chance.

"Even after what I did to Kurt?" he asked after his first class where his teacher had introduced him. He had received a very warm welcome by the senior class.

Sebastian shrugged, "I've done worse."

Sebastian gave him a wordless pat on the shoulder and went to his next class. Dave wished Sebastian was a senior, at least then he would be in some of his classes. The guys were nice, but they still scared the crap out of him. He wasn't so sure if they were willing to give him a chance or if Sebastian had something on all of them.

He was on his way to study hall when he noticed a large airy room with a piano and a few boxes that looked like they were filled with records. He crept inside making sure no one was in the room before he looked through the boxes. He let out a small squeal of excitement, most of the records were jazz and blues records, similar to the records he listened to when he was little at his grandparents' home.

He sat down on the piano bench and saw that someone had left behind their music sheet. He snorted at the sheet, "Katy Perry?" He shook his head in shame, remembering Kurt telling him that Blaine was a big Top 40 fan and that the Warblers would sing a lot of pop songs. He flipped through the sheets, hoping to find a good song.

"Oy! You trying to steal my sheets or somethin'?"

Dave jumped a bit when he heard the thick English accent; he looked up to see a guy he had not met yet. The guy was skinny, but still pulled off the uniform really well and was a bit shorter than Dave; he had a baby face and thick dark curls, and dark skin.

The guy smiled warmly, "Just kiddin' around mate." He moved over and sat next to Dave, "Sorry if I scared yah."

Dave could feel his nerves getting to him; he stood up ready to leave. "That's fine. I shouldn't even be in here anyway. Sorry."

The guy smiled, "No worries. I'm Liam by the way. You play?"

Dave hesitated, he wanted to run and hide. But Liam's warm smile convinced him otherwise, "David. Um, sort of?"

"Yeah?" Liam looked interested, "How about singing?"

"Yeah, but mostly crooner stuff." Dave cocked his chin towards the box of records on the piano. "I was just looking at the records; I think I know all of them."

"That's good; we could always use a crooner." said another jovial sounding voice.

Liam laughed at the other guy, "What I tell you about leaving my records alone unguarded?"

Dave had seen the other guy before in his first class, he didn't know his name yet though. But he was as tall and big as Dave with brown hair that had the tips frosted. The guy feigned annoyance, "That's my box of records, your box of records are in a magical lock box protected by Cerberus."

Liam blinked, "He's not real mate."

The guy rolled his eyes and honestly did look like a five year kid, "Yes he is! He's real and you know it!"

Dave couldn't help but laugh. Liam gave him a knowing look, "David, you met Marshall yet?"

Marshall smiled and stuck out his hand towards Dave and answered for Dave, "Yep, dude's in my Lit class. Finally good to match a face to all those stories Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt have told us."

Dave blanched; he knew it was too good to be true. "Yeah, I should go." He could already feel the bile forming in the back of his throat. He should have known that Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt would try to embarrass him. Maybe as payback for all the shit he had caused them.

Marshall was quick to pull him back, "Wait, dude, I didn't mean it like that." Dave avoided looking at them, "I just meant we heard good stuff about you and it's finally good to actually meet you."

Dave looked at them in disbelief, "Even after what I did to Kurt and Blaine? You guys don't mind me being here?"

Liam shook his head, "Course not. We all got our baggage, who are we to judge?"

Marshall gave Dave a light punch on the shoulder, "Yeah, so relax, will you?"

Dave sighed; he could feel the tension start to leave his shoulders.

"So besides crooner music, can you sing other sorts of genres?" Liam asked, leafing through the music sheets.

"I don't know." Dave answered honestly. He never really sang in front of anyone before besides his grandparents. It was just something he was afraid of showing the world.

Liam patted the empty space next to him, "Well let's see then." He huffed at the sheet, "Ay Marsh, pass me our book. Think he could sing that mash-up?"

Marshall handed him a thick red binder. "You talking about Airplanes and Brick by Boring Brick?" Marshall looked at Dave, studying him almost. Suddenly Marshall looked overly excited, "How freaking awesome would that be? Dude," he thumped Dave hard on the back this time, "you could totally pull that song off!'

Dave winced at the pain. Liam eyed his friend wearily, "Mate, what I tell you about you slapping people?" he gave Dave an apologetic look, "Marshall here is a tackler on our football team."

Dave was impressed, but wasn't surprised, "Really? I play guard."

Marshall smiled, "Yeah I know. I heard you were going to replace Joe on our baseball team." Before Dave could apologize for replacing a teammate on such short notice, Marshall continued, "Thank God, because I don't know how many more walks Aziz can take." He could see the question forming in Dave's mind, "Aziz is our captain. You're coming to practice tonight right?" Dave nodded, "Sweet, the whole team's freaking excited. We get a state champ as our shortstop."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Can we get back to the music now?"  
>Marshall smirked, "Someone jealous because he couldn't get on the team?" he asked teasingly.<p>

Liam arched his brow, "Won the school two trophies in rugby _and_ basketball. I think that's enough, don't you?" He smiled smugly at Marshall.

"Rugby is not a real sport." Marshall gritted out.

Liam chuckled, "You're just sore since you got tackled and beaten so badly."

Dave grinned at the two; he was staring to like them.

Marshall looked super annoyed now. "For the last time, I was NOT crying."

"I never brought up you crying." Liam looked at Dave laughing. "Did I mention anything about Marshall crying after he got plowed twice, David?"

Dave bit back his laugh, "Nope, not a word."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Can we hear the man sing now please?"

Liam laughed as he handed Dave the sheet music. "Reckon you can play a bit on the piano as well for us?"

Dave nodded and tried his best to calm himself down. "Ready?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Dave took a deep breath as Liam started to play the opening note to the song, "_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now, wish right now." _He followed Liam's playing and could see that both Liam and Marshall looked impressed at his piano skills. "_Well, she lives in a fairy tale somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure the lens I told her. The angles were all wrong now. She's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds. Well, go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle." _

Dave, Liam, and Marshall at the same time smiling went, "_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_!"

Dave continued singing "_Well you built up a world of magic because your real life is tragic. Yeah, you built up a world of tragic. If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand, you can't feel it with your heart, and I won't believe it. But if it's true you can see it with your eyes, oh even in the dark. And that where I want to be, yeah!"_

The other Warbler members were starting to come in. Each smiling and looking excited as Dave grew more nervous, but Liam just smiled and he could feel Marshall's hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "_Well, go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle."_

All of the Warblers were clapping, deciding to join in on the chorus. "_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da." _They continued clapping and repeating the chorus as Dave continued, feeling a little more confident than he ever thought he could feel singing. "_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? Could really use a wish right now wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? Could really use a wish right now wish right now, wish right now. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da."_

The whole team went wild, applauding and cheering for Dave. Marshall even hugged him and raised Dave's arm in the air as if he won a boxing championship match.

Liam shook his shoulders, "That was flipping awesome, mate. You got some lungs on you!"

"AHEM!" the laughter and cheers died down as the guys in the room looked at Sebastian. Dave didn't even realize he was in the room. He was already imagining the sort of flippant comment Sebastian had for him.

Sebastian looked around the room to make sure all eyes were on him. "All in favor of adding Dave to the Warblers? Raise your hand."

Dave became speechless as everyone on the team raised their hand at once.

Sebastian looked over at three guys who were now sitting by a table, "Motion granted." Said the guy in the middle.

Sebastian smiled, "Welcome to the team Dave."

Dave could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy as Sebastian walked over and hugged him.

(They both missed the look Marshall and Liam exchanged with each other)

Dave stayed for the whole meeting, enjoying the song suggestions and getting updated on dance moves that the Warblers were planning for upcoming shows. They even decided to let him try out for a solo for their "Boy Band Tribute" concert after he mentioned he could sing Corinne Bailey Rae's version of _Sexyback. _

After the meeting ended Marshall and Liam invited Dave to sit with them during lunch. Dave wanted to decline, but Sebastian answered for him, "He'll be there."

Marshall gave him a tight smile and lightly punched Dave again on the shoulder, "See ya then mate." Liam nodded towards him as he waved and walked out with Marshall.

Dave waited till they were last ones in the room, "I can talk for myself."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "As flattered as I'm to be your best friend. You need to branch out a bit."

Dave crossed his arms, "You're not my best friend."

"Who is then? And please don't say Kurt, that's just sad."

Dave huffed, "We're not in kindergarten. I don't need to have a 'best friend'."

Sebastian smiled triumphantly, he pointed at Dave."Translation: Sebastian is my best friend."

Dave rolled his eyes as Sebastian put his arm around Dave's shoulders. "I know that Marshall and Liam aren't the greatest guys ever. But you need friends, friends who know and like the real you and not some stupid bravado cliché jock guy that you've been trying to pass of as."

Dave bit the inside of his cheek, "Your ego terrifies me, you know that?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I know that you don't like to admit that I'm right about you when it comes to everything."

Dave shoved him a bit, "Smartass. You think you know me so well."

"Of course I do. Who would know you better than your best friend?"

That was not the comeback Dave was expecting. He felt something inside of him kick at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He actually sounded so sincere and genuine that it made Dave speechless again.

The five minute bell rang; Dave had one more class before lunch.

Before they were off again Sebastian told him, "You passed lesson three by the way."

Dave didn't even know he was being tested, "I did? What was lesson three?"

"Being you and meeting new people. I had a lesson all planned out, but this was just as good." Sebastian patted him on the back again before walking off to his next class. "I'll see you later?"

Dave could have sworn that came off as a hopeful question, "Yeah, sure."

Sebastian smiled again (Dave was starting to notice that he was receiving less smug smirks and more genuine smiles from him) and walked off.

Dave pulled out his phone and text messaged Kurt, telling him that he had got accepted into the Warblers. He got a text back from Kurt as he sat down at his desk.

YOU CAN SING?

Dave quickly realized that he had never told Kurt he could sing or play the piano, that he liked to sing Frank Sinatra, Bing Crosby, and Sammy Davis Junior songs, and that he could play every Nat King Cole song on the piano, or that he waited six hours in line to meet Michael Buble and Tony Bennett. The only person who knew all these things was Sebastian.

He had told all that to Sebastian and more without ever realizing. And not once did Sebastian tease or judge him for any of it. Dave rubbed his temples to sooth the pounding headache. '_Shit, he really _is_ my best friend.'_

Dave's first week at Dalton went way better than he expected, the baseball team loved him-hell even the captain, Aziz (Who looked to be the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention likable and easy-going), thought he was really good. He was shocked when Aziz offered to help him practice in order to get ready for the next game. He had gotten an A on his first two papers for his Spanish and Literature class, and impressed the Warblers even more with knowledge about jazz and blues music.

Later in the same week Paul insisted Dave to invite Liam, Marshall, and Aziz to his house for videogames and dinner. He wasn't expecting for the three guys to agree and come, but they did! Dave, of course invited Sebastian, but he declined. Stating he had research to do for homework.

"What homework? Liam and you are in the same year." Dave asked.

Sebastian smiled smugly, "It's for Lesson four. And besides you need to meet new people."

"And what if they hate me?" Dave asked, he was ready to give up before giving the guys a chance.

Sebastian flicked his forehead hard, "You're not a twelve years old girl. Get over it. If they start to trash you at your house you _can_ kick them out." He flicked him again.

"What was that one for?" Dave growled, that one actually stung a bit.

"For even thinking that they are going to hate you. You're a likable guy, so just be you and stop thinking that everyone is going to hate you because you don't fit a certain persona."

Dave rubbed his face, trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him that he was going to fail. "Fine, I'll try."

Sebastian flicked him again. Dave bit his lip, stopping himself from cussing Sebastian out "Dude!"

Sebastian was resolute. "You're not going to try. You're going to be yourself and they are going to like you. Dave, I know you're not the same bully anymore, but can you at least have the same confidence in yourself like you did back then?"  
>Dave sighed, "That wasn't confidence, that was fear of me getting gay bashed by the football and hockey team."<p>

Sebastian's green eyes darkened, "You had confidence in yourself when you played out on the field, just have the same confidence when it comes to being yourself around people because otherwise lesson four is going to be real painful to watch."

Dave reluctantly agreed and promised he would be himself before he walked off to class. He didn't even realize what Sebastian had said in the end till he sat down next to Marshall. "Lesson four will be painful to watch?" He said loudly without noticing. Marshall gave him a strange look and laughed. "You okay there, bro?"

Dave rubbed his neck, "I don't think so."

Marshall grinned, "Sebastian?"

Dave nodded wordlessly and laid his head down. He heard Marshall laugh again and felt Marshall patting his back, "Yeah, we usually all feel that way after we talk to him too."

On Saturday morning Dave found himself sitting along with Santana, Britney, Blaine, Kurt, and (of course) Sebastian at a really cool and relaxing coffee bar in Columbus called Travonna Coffee House. The place was reminiscent of an old school Seattle type coffee house. Wood flooring and dark wood tables, with large leather chairs for big parties to sit in, and a cool looking stage.

"While I don't mind good coffee and brownies-" Santana started before Kurt interrupted her. "Really really good coffee." He took another gulp of his soy Tiramisu latte. "Really good!"

Blaine chuckled sweetly as Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Really good coffee and brownies. Why did you insist on driving us two hours to a coffee shop in Columbus?"

Sebastian smirked smugly, "I just thought since Dave did so well at his first week at Dalton we should all celebrate with a good cup of coffee. I mean we could always go to the Lima Bean, but we always are there anyway, and Starbucks is a rip off. Why not somewhere special to celebrate?"

Blaine, Kurt and Santana looked at each other, not knowing to buy into it or not.

Sebastian lifted his mug, "I say we make a toast, shall we? To Dave?"

Dave snorted, Sebastian had allowed everyone expect him to get drinks and food. "Does this mean I can order now?" Dave could feel his stomach growl; everyone had delicious desserts and/or sandwiches in front of them.

Sebastian looked at his phone, "Not yet."

Dave groaned, he hadn't eaten breakfast and was so nervous about the guys coming over the night before that he had only taken a few bites of the pizza that his father had ordered. "What the hell are you waiting for?" Dave asked. Sebastian kept looking over to the counter for something or someone.

"Waiting for lesson 4."

Dave groaned, "You never told me what lesson 4 was about."

Sebastian frowned, "Yes I did."

"When?"

"When I came over to your house for the first time."

Dave thought back and became white as snow. "I thought you were kidding!" he groaned, his voice muffled by his hands as he covered his face.

Kurt looked worriedly between the two, "What's lesson four?"

"How to score a hot guy." Sebastian answered easily, making both Santana and Blaine choke on their drinks.

"You're not serious, are you?" Blaine asked coughing.

Santana wiped the tears away from her eyes, "He's being serious." She gave Sebastian an impressed look, "You already scoped a guy out for Karofsky, haven't you?"

"Course I did."

Britney patted Dave's back sympathetically, "I bet he's cute." Britney said gently and sweetly as she coaxed Dave to quit hiding himself.

Dave whispered a solemn "Thanks, Brit."

"Why not just go to Scandals and pick up a guy for Dave?" Kurt asked, "Or did you just have to make a show out of it?"

Blaine winced at the scathing tone Kurt was using; he squeezed his boyfriend's hand in comfort. He knew Kurt was still worried about Sebastian hanging around Dave. He was too. "I think what Kurt means is that I don't think Karofsky is ready to 'score' with a guy yet."

Dave groaned again, looking a bit green now, "Please stop talking." Britney smiled and passed her coffee to him, hoping that it would ease his nerves.

Sebastian's face grew clouded, "I didn't mean Dave should hook up with a guy, just learn to flirt and find a guy he could become attracted to." He answered bitingly. "Scandals is great if you want to have fun and find someone to have a one night stand with-but I don't think alcohol and dark lighting is a great way to start a relationship, do you?" he asked, eyeing Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine cleared his throat, not wanting to answer. Kurt, though wasn't about to give up, "Why here then? And why bring all of us?"

"Travonna is on a lot of LGBT hotspot listings and it's a relaxed atmosphere where Dave could meet someone and I thought since we all _are_ Dave's friends and part of the LGBT community why not support him and this establishment?" The table grew quite at Sebastian's reasonable answer.

Dave could feel Sebastian's smugness growing as Kurt looked away in discontent. '_Yeah, great support team_' he thought miserably to himself.

"So who's the guy that you picked out?" Britney asked cheerfully. Dave was truly starting to like the blond. Santana and Britney looked at the counter to see if they could possibly guess which of the three guys Sebastian had in mind.

Sebastian looked at his phone again. "He should be here in about two minutes." He pointed to Dave, "You're up." He smiled at a distraught looking Dave.

Something in that smile made Dave even sicker. Sebastian looked more gleeful than hopeful. "Fine." He got up, at least now he could order something. He stood in line and was looking at the choices of drinks when _he_ showed up.

"Lucas, 'bout time man." Said one of the baristas.

"Sorry, I'm late. Dog knocked over my alarm again." Lucas grinned.

Dave took one good look at Lucas and thought '_SHIT_!'

He quickly went back to the group and tried to repress the urge to kill Sebastian, who was grinning smugly, obviously enjoying embarrassing Dave.

"You knew, didn't you?" Dave seethed not wanting to look back.

"Wow, he is hot!" Santana exclaimed, she frowned a bit, "He looks a lot like-"

"Ryan Gosling." Sebastian stated, looking at a still blushing Dave.

Dave ran his fingers through his hair, "How the hell did you know?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he set his cup down, "Please, you didn't think I noticed your freak-like obsession collection of DVDs when I was at your house?"

Now it was Kurts' turn to look giddy, "You have a crush on Ryan Gosling?"

Dave growled as both Blaine and Santana looked at him in a 'aww, aren't you cute' way. "So what if I do? He's a great guy."

Sebastian laughed, "I think Kurty misspoke again. You love the guy. With all those DVD and posters, I thought I was going to find Mr. David Gosling written all over your notebooks."

"I'm not that bad." Dave mumbled, knowing he was lying.  
>"Dave, you have a Lars and the Real Girl <em>and<em> a Blue Valentine poster in your bedroom." Sebastian admitted, earning a spit take from Santana.

Santana coughed and laughed as she and Britney wiped up the mess, "Karofsky, you have a Blue Valentine poster in your room?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's a good movie!" Dave tried to defend himself, but even he was starting to see the humor in it.

Blaine looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh, "I don't think anyone saw that movie."

Dave sighed and took a quick glimpse at Lucas; he could feel his stomach tying itself into one giant knot. "God, he's hot."

Santana looked over at the long line already forming, "Well you better get in line if you want the next best thing." She took a quick sip of her coffee, "Isn't Gosling like the number one man crush right now?"

Dave snorted, "All of a sudden all these guys are into him since he stared in Drive."

"Yeah, I bet you none of his male fans went in search for deluxe edition of Young Hercules and Breaker High." Sebastian snorted earning himself a sneer from Dave. "But San's right, you're going have to wait behind Daniel Radcliffe, Steve Carrell, and Bradley Cooper. Not to mention every other male with blood still pumping through them."

Dave was ready to give up till Kurt stood up for him, "C'mon guys, we all have our celebrity crushes that we wish and pine for."

Britney nodded in agreement, "Yeah, like I think Beyonce is totally smoking hot." She turned to Santana and kissed her, "What about you?"

Santana mulled over the question, "Mmm, Zoe Saldana. How about you Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed his drink and grinned dreamily, "Ewan McGregor. Hands down, you cannot find another man who's hotter."

Blaine blinked, "That explains your vast amount Star Wars posters with him."

"I still love you though." Kurt kissed him on the cheek, "You never told me which celebrity you liked."

Blaine looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat. "Um,"

"Come on, who is it?" Santana goaded, "Is it Justin Bieber?" she asked in mock seriousness.

Dave, Sebastian, and Britney laughed as Blaine's face twisted in disgust, "God no!"

"Then who?"

Blaine sighed, "It's-" he mumbled something incoherent.

Dave, who was finally enjoying having the attention taken off of him, was quick to ask, "I'm sorry, I don't think we could hear you. Who do you like?"

Blaine bit his lower lip and groaned, "Colin Morgan." He answered quickly, letting the name sound more like Colinmorgan.

Sebastian choked on his drink, "Colin Morgan? As in _Merlin_?" He and the rest laughed.

Blaine pouted, "He's cute and very sweet."

Santana covered her face to keep from laughing too loudly, "How can you find him cute? The guy has elf ears."

Sebastian grinned, "Well see, that's why hobbit over there fancies him." The whole table broke out in laughter again.

Kurt-who Dave noticed was trying hard not to laugh-patted his boyfriend's hand, and turned his sights to Sebastian. "What about you? Who's your celeb crush?"

"It was James McAvoy, but since I came back to the states I'm starting to like Lance Gross more and more now." Sebastian looked across at Dave again, "Now that we've covered all of our celeb crushes, it's time to get back to your look-a-like crush." He pointed over to the line, "Get back in there."

"Easy for you to say, I don't see you waiting in line for a look-a-like Lance Gross." Dave growled uneasily.

Sebastian shrugged, "If there were one here, I would be waiting in line with you. I'm not asking you to make out with him, just try to see if you can flirt hard enough with him for him to give you his number."

Dave sighed, "Yeah, because that's really easy." He deadpanned before rubbing his face again wearily "What if he says no?"

"That's the worst that could happen, he says no and you leave. Simple as that."

Santana raised her hand half way through the air, "Anyone else wondering when did Sebastian turn into a _supportive life coach_?"

Dave and Sebastian ignored her, "Actually the worst that could and will happen is that he laughs at me and calls me a fat loser." Dave paused, noticing what he had just said and looked at Sebastian who looked as if Dave had just slapped him. "I-, Sebastian I didn't."  
>Sebastian shook his head and patted the table, his eyes were cast down, "If he says that he's an idiot then."<p>

Santana and Kurt could hear the hurt and regret in Sebastian's voice.

Dave looked around and sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He got up and waited in line. Lucas was still working the front and smiled politely at the customers. Dave was thinking up quick pick-up lines or something really suave he could use.

"I thought you did an awesome job in the Ides of March." Said the guy in front of Dave. "When's your next film coming out?" the guy asked jokingly.

Dave couldn't tell what sort of expression the guy was giving, but Lucas looked bored and unimpressed. Clearly he had heard and was tired of the Ryan Gosling references.

'_That's my in!' _Dave thought excitedly, his plan was a long shot but maybe it could break the ice? Dave walked up as the rejected guy went back to his table. Dave was quick to talk before Lucas could welcome him and ask him what he wanted to order.

"I'm guessing the Ryan Gosling references and jokes get tiring way too quickly?" Dave asked, trying his best to sound confident.

Lucas smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, I mean they were okay at first, but now it's starting to get annoying. Kind of wish Gosling would just go away again."

Dave laughed, "How bad can it be?"

Lucas looked at him, "Yesterday I had eight people ask me to take pictures with them because they really thought I was Ryan Gosling. You would think that it would dawn on them that Ryan Gosling wouldn't be working in a café in Columbus, Ohio."

Dave smirked, "Maybe they thought he was trying to get away from Eva Mendes."

'_Score!' _Dave thought when Lucas laughed. "I'm Dave by the way." He stuck out his hand for Lucas to shake

Lucas's hand was rough, big, and warm. Making Dave's inside gel. "Lucas. I've never seen you here before, you new to the area?"

Dave could feel his heart beat out of his chest, "Sort of , I'm just visiting from Lima, about two hours from here."

"Never heard of it."

Dave shrugged, not surprised at all. "Well that's a good thing." Lucas laughed again, "It's not worth knowing anyway."

Lucas grinned, "Well if you're from there, then it can't be that bad."

Dave grinned back, "Maybe."

"You know what you want to drink?" Lucas asked.

"Anything you would suggest?"

Lucas pointed at him, "I can make you a mean red velvet latte. It's one of my specialties."

"That sounds great." He took out his wallet, but Lucas stopped him.

"It's on the house; anyone who can get me laughing this early deserves free coffee and dessert."

Dave cursed the fact he could feel the blush spreading throughout his face. He knew Lucas noticed his face color because the next thing he said was. "You're really cute when you start to blush, you know that?"

Like that didn't make his face burn more. "Yeah? Know anyway to stop it?"  
>Lucas eyed him, "The blushing or being cute?"<p>

Dave laughed and shook his head, "Well, definitely not the second one." Lucas chuckled, "You're cute, funny, and humble. Trust me those three things are great to have. Makes you even more special."

Before Dave had the chance to ask for his number, an older guy who Dave assumed was a manager or something chided Lucas about the line getting longer.

"Someone will bring you your order to your table." Lucas was back to business, making Dave lose focus. He was so close! He smiled tightly, "Sure." And walked back to the table.

"Not bad." Santana applauded, along with Britney.

"I never even got his number." Dave sighed.

"Yeah, but you got him to flirt back with you. I think he actually likes you." Blaine said supportively. "Five more minutes and he would have asked you out."

Dave shook his head, not really wanting himself to believe that.

A few minutes later Lucas set down a mug of warm and yummy smelling red velvet latte and a chocolate and strawberry muffin in front of him. "Tell me that isn't the best latte you have ever had."

The table grew quiet and the guys tried to hide their sly smiles as a stunned Dave took a sip "Wow." Dave took another sip and almost choked when he felt Lucas hand rub his shoulder

"Told you." He handed a piece of folded paper to Dave, "If you decide to stay a bit longer in Columbus." He smiled again and walked back the counter.

Britney let out a tiny squeal, "Would that be his number?" she asked. Dave opened the note up and nodded-his face reddening even more now."Eek, I knew it!" Britney slapped his arms excitedly.

Kurt grinned as well, "I would say he passed lesson four with flying colors, wouldn't you Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded, but looked a little stiff. "Yes. Congratulations."

"How do you feel now?" Blaine asked.

"I can't feel my legs and I'm pretty sure that the blush on my face in now permanent." Dave answered good heartedly as he took a bite out of his muffin. He looked over to see Lucas smiling at him.

After ten minutes Sebastian decided the group should go see some art museums. Sebastian and Dave were ready to go but Kurt and Santana insisted that they stay a few more minutes to finish their drinks (Kurt and Santana had purposely ordered more coffee). "You guys go on ahead we'll be right behind you." Kurt promised the two.

Sebastian just shrugged and walked out along with Dave who waved at Lucas one last time before leaving.

As soon as the two guys were out of hearing range Santana buried her face into her hands. "Oh my God!"

Kurt looked up at the ceiling annoyed and huffed, "That was bad, this is bad. What the hell are we suppose to do?"

Blaine looked at them questioningly, "What are guys talking about?"

Santana looked at him in disbelief, "Are you freaking kidding me? Did we not just sit at the same table with Sebastian just right now?"

"So?"

Kurt shook his head and ruined the styling of his hair, not really wanting to believe his boyfriend had totally missed what went down when Dave was flirting with Lucas. "Sebastian likes David!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine snickered, "You think _Sebastian_ actually likes Dave?"

Santana shook her head, "We don't think he does, we know he does! Did you not see him when Dave was talking to Lucas? He was boiling!"

"He was probably pissed that he couldn't have Lucas for himself." Blaine suggested reasonably.

"Oh c'mon hobbit, anyone could tell that Sebastian was in pain when Dave was flirting. Did you not see the look of relief on him when Dave didn't get Lucas' number?" Santana asked.

Kurt let out a low whistle "I thought he was going to kill Lucas when he was rubbing Dave's shoulder." he began rubbing his temples. "What are we suppose to do?"

Blaine held up his hands to make the two stop, "First off, we don't know for sure that Sebastian has any romantic feelings for Dave. So let's not jump to any conclusions."

Santanas' eyes turned to slits. "Look Anderson, between the four of us you know him the best. But I know wanting and pining when I see it. And Sebastian is definitely pining for Dave."

Blaine still wasn't buying into any of this. "If Sebastian was interested in Dave he would have hit on him by now and he certainly wouldn't be doing this."

Kurt grinned and poked Blaine's chest, "Exactly, this isn't Sebastian's usual hit them up and leave. He actually _likes_ and _cares_ for David."

"So why try to set him up with other guys then? Especially with guys who look like Karofsky's crush?"

Kurt looked serious this time, "Because you want to make the guy who you're in love with happy, even though you know he doesn't feel the same about you." He said wistfully, thinking back to when he had feelings for Finn.

Blaine shook his head and sighed, not knowing what to believe.

Britney snorted in irritation, "And people call me dumb."

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Much appreciated.**

**Liam and Marshall are real guys on the show, but are just nameless background Warblers. **

**The mash-up Airplanes/Brick by Boring Brick is a cover performed by Michael Henry and Justin Robinett (Songs belong to B.O.B and Paramore). **

**Travonna Coffee House is a real place in Columbus, Ohio. **

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be shorter, but filled with confrontations and maybe a confession.**

**:) **


	6. Chapter 6

Dave smiled at the Warblers "You guys ready?"

"Yep." All the guys smiled back.

"Let's go then!" The guys started to sing the harmony, "We've got a special treat for you tonight. I've got my good friend Marshall up here." He ruffled Marshall's hair, something they had recently picked up while hanging out together. "And we're gonna sing for you all tonight. Let's get this started Marshall!"

"_Name is Marshall, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby. Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies. But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah. I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up and close getting lost in it. I won't give up the fight_." He grabbed Dave's hand and swirled him around as the whole group broke out into the chorus "_I just wanna, oh babyI just want you to dance with me tonight. So come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight._"

The group broke apart into two with Marshall and Dave in the center, this time Dave sang his part "_Well you can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye. Let him hold you tight and you can smile every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight. But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me__." _ He stood on cue as Marshall leaned over him to do a flip along with Jeff and Thad.

"_I just wanna, oh babyI just want you to dance with me tonight. So come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight._" He wasn't expecting Marshall to add on a split before singing again, "_Break it down now yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Shake it like that, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Now bring it all back to dance with me tonight. One more time, one more time, come on now yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Do your thing, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."_

Dave was surprised that he could sing and dance as easily as the other guys. He was actually enjoying himself. And he could already feel the same buzz of energy he usually felt when he was on the field, "_You can dance. Go and carry on till the night is gone. And when it's time to go if he asks if you're all alone can he walk you home you must tell him no. Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be save the last dance for me."_

"_Everybody sing! I just want you to dance with me tonight!" _ They sang the last part in perfect Warbler style unison.

Marshall and Dave looked at the senior judges who looked at Sebastian.

"Well?" Liam asked after none of the four spoke.

Sebastian shrugged, he looked agitated somewhat. "I-I liked it." He looked surprised that those words could even come out of his mouth.

The Warblers all smiled and congratulated Dave and Marshall on the good job.

"I loved it. Good job there you two." one of the senior Warblers complimented.

Dave smiled enthusiastically, "Thanks!"

"Well then, that concludes Wednesday's Warblers meeting. Class dismissed." Sebastian called out as he and the three senior judges walked back to the table to discuss further glee meets.

As soon as they made it into the hall Marshall jumped Dave and put him into a head lock. "Dude, you're my freaking hero! God, never thought I could find someone to do that mash-up with me!" Marshall exclaimed as Liam joined them along with Aziz. Marshall pouted at the baseball captain, "And you! I've freaking known you since freshman year, you rarely come to glee meets!"

Aziz shrugged. "I like Karofsky better?"

Marshall pouted more and held his hands to his heart. "That hurts Aziz. That hurts deep." Dave snorted at the two. It had been a little over a week now and he really loved hanging out with Liam, Marshall, and Aziz.

He was surprised about how much they liked him. After he had texted them to tell them about losing Lucas's number Sunday morning (oddly enough he found that Lucas's number was deleted on his cell too), Liam had text messaged Lucas's number to him by the Sunday afternoon. When he asked them how, Marshall texted back "NEVER DOUBT US BRO. THAT AND AZIZ IS SCARY GOOD WITH A COMPUTER :P"

"I bet you're just here because you want to get the dirty on Dave and Lucas." Marshall smirked as he playfully bumped into Dave.

"It's been three days, mate. You guys settle on when you're going to have your official first date together yet?" Liam asked.

Dave smiled bashfully, he had called Lucas that Sunday night (Kurt was there as well to give him moral support) and had talked to him for five hours straight about a lot things. Since then they had talked and text messaged a lot. "We have something planned for Friday."

"Something like an actual date?" Aziz asked smiling. Dave looked at the other two guys, who looked like they were ready to burst. "Yeah."

"Woohoo!"

"BLOODY KNEW IT!"

"About time Karofsky." Aziz smiled, ruffling his hair. "Just make sure to pack protection."

Dave cringed and rubbed his face, "Jesus, Massari. Why the hell did you go there?" He could already feel the blush burn his cheeks.

Aziz shrugged, "Doesn't matter if you're dating a girl or a boy. You never know what can and could go down. So I'm just warning you, protect yourself." He tossed Dave a condom. "Just in case."

Marshall and Liam looked between Aziz and Dave, "Anyone else interested to know why the Muslim would have a condom on him?" Liam asked as Marshall snickered.

Aziz rolled his eyes, "In case you two haven't noticed this school lacks a sex-ed department and the nurse doesn't supply condoms. As captain of the baseball team and RA for the freshman and sophomore dorms I feel like it's my responsibility to hand these babies out. Speaking of which, we wouldn't want another Miller and Hynes scenarios played out again, would we?"

Marshall and Liam grimaced at the same time. "No, not again!"

Dave bit his lip, opened his mouth and closed it again, "Yeah, I feel like that could be a long story."

"It is." Marshall groaned, he swung his arm over Dave's shoulder, "But an all too interesting one as well. You staying for dinner?"

Dave could see the pleading in Marshall and Liam's faces. "Guess so."

Aziz stood back, "You guys go ahead. I'll be right there."

The three boys shrugged and nodded, "We'll be right outside the canteen, mate." Liam waved as Aziz walked back to the Warbler's music room.

"Hey Smythe, can we talk for a second?"  
>Sebastian didn't even look up from his book, "Alright."<p>

"I-"  
>"Second's over." Sebastian smirked, flipping the pages of his book carelessly<p>

Aziz flinched, he never liked Sebastian and never got why or how Dave could be friends with him. "Why did you take Lucas's number out of Dave's pocket and how did you erase his number from Dave's phone?"  
>Sebastian finally looked up, "Why do you seem so interested in Dave's love life now?" he asked with a accusatory tone, although Aziz could tell he was enjoying the possible answers.<p>

"Nice deflecting there." Aziz chided, he sat down on the table across from Sebastian. "I know I haven't known Dave for long, but he seemed pretty adamant about having Lucas's number with him and in his phone."

Sebastian closed his book with a loud snap, "Why do you think I have something to do with it?"

"Because I know _you_. When you want something Smythe, you go after it. No matter who or what's in your way."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and opened up another book, "Just because your mom is the number one rated psychoanalyst in Chicago doesn't mean you have the knowledge or know how to pick my brain."

Aziz kept his composure; he was used to Sebastian's quips. "Karofsky is a really nice guy I just wanted to make sure that-"

Sebastian's face darkened, "What? That I don't break him into pieces? I have no intentions on fucking Dave; he's not my type anyway. And besides I wouldn't think about dating any guy-regardless of how hot he is. I don't _do_ relationships, remember? So no need to worry about my claws sinking into Dave. He's safe from me." Sebastian said in an angry huff as he packed his things and started to walk out, purposely shoving Aziz a little.

Aziz stood up and dusted himself off, "Really? I thought you two would make a good couple. You two seem really good for each other." Aziz responded reasonably.

Sebastian bit his lip, refusing to turn around. Already though he could feel something in him kick hard at the idea that at least one person besides him thought he and Dave should be together.

It was nice to know.

He refused to turn around; he could already feel his eyes start to sting with tears. "Well that's just you. Shows who has the brain in your family, doesn't it?" When he was sure that he had the tears held back he turned around, his patent smirk back on his face. "Stick to playing baseball and computers Massari. Something that you _actually_ know." He was confident that he had the last word. But Sebastian wasn't having an easy week so far.

"Sebastian, it's hurting you watch him talk about another guy, isn't it?"

Sebastian hid his sniff with a loud cough, this time he couldn't control his tears and didn't look back. "Maybe you should stick to baseball only." He tried desperately to keep his voice balance. "Or blowing things up." He said the last part with venom, trying to get back to his usual self.

Aziz sighed as he watched Sebastian strut out. He took out his phone and sent out a text message to Kurt and a girl he had met on Monday named Santana, who agreed with him that Sebastian had a romantic thing for Karofsky. DIDN'T ADMIT IT VERBALLY, BUT TRYING TO HIDE TEARS WITH SNARKYNESS AND SARCASIM SEEMS LIKE A DEFINITE SIGN THAT HE'S HIDING HIS FEELINGS.

Santana was the first to reply: MAN-SLUT ACTUALLY CRIED? O_o

Kurt texted him while at dinner: HELL HAS FROZEN OVER. THE ROBOT CRIED? THIS IS SERIOUS!

The next day Dave was eager to tell Sebastian all about his phone date with Lucas as they drove to lesson five. Sebastian was only half listening as Dave talked about his six hour conversation with Lucas. He tried his best not to get upset, but his anger was coming out through his sporadic driving.

"Seriously dude, your driving is scaring me. I'm driving back."

Sebastian couldn't shake off the feeling of heartache and worried that it would show through his voice this time. "Told you before Dave, no one drives my baby."

Dave held on tight to the chair as Sebastian made a very sharp illegal left turn, "DUDE!"

"Relax Dave. You've been driving with me before, today's no different." Sebastian smirked at him, eyes clearly off the road. "Don't tell me you've gone soft because of Gosling."

Dave was gripping so tightly to the arm console and door handle that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "I'm not going to live to make it to my first date with Lucas if you keep this up!" Dave could already feel his lunch churning and trying to make its way up and missed Sebastian shift in his seat at the mention of him and Lucas going out. "Do I get to find out where we are going to next?"

"Actually, yes."

"Finally." Dave bit his lip as Sebastian made a sharp turn into a parking lot, narrowly missing a mini-van.

"We're here." Sebastian declared gleefully, enjoying Dave's face turning green. "Oh, and by the way if you throw up in my car you are going to be walking home."

Dave knew Sebastian well enough to know that he wasn't joking.

"Okay," Sebastian cut off the engine, "Today's lesson is: No Regrets."

"Says the guy who frequents Scandals." Dave whispered under his breath. Unfortunately though it wasn't that quite, he earned himself a good flick on the forehead. "Damn it." He rubbed the sore spot. "Is this going to be a thing with us now? You flicking me on the head?"

Sebastian smirked, "If you continue to say things that I deemed shitty or untrue, then yes. So think twice or three times before speaking." He patted Dave shoulder lightly and continued, "Like I said: Today's lesson is about having no regrets. I sort of wanted this to be lesson four actually, but Be Okay holds meeting every fortnight. "

"Be Okay?"

"It's a support group for LGBT members who have gone to treatments to get rid of their homosexuality and failed, of course, and then accept themselves. I figured after hearing what your lovely mother suggested that you would want to see what would have happened if you went to Doctor Lunatic, who by the I googled and found out that he had his license taken away by the ACA and APA."

Dave was touched that Sebastian had planned this out for him. After hearing his mom and dad argue in his room after failing to kill himself, he had thought about going to conversion therapy. It seemed like a good idea. In reality, he was pretty sure he didn't want to go Dr. Hammel anymore.

"I don't want to go to Dr. Hammel." Dave sort of lied. "I'm okay with being gay now."

Sebastian nodded but didn't look like he believed him, "Yeah now, but what about later? What if something happens when you and Lucas go out on your first date? Or what if you run into your mom again? Anything triggers those "What if?" and "Should I? questions and they will annoy the living crap out of you." He could see Dave's shoulders slump, something that confirmed to him that Dave wasn't 100% comfortable or accepting of himself yet. "Just consider this as a preemptive strike towards those thoughts, okay?"

Dave sighed and nodded, following Sebastian as the two got out of the car and into the small building.

Dave didn't know what he was expecting when he stepped into the conference room. A bunch of quiet and depressed people? A bunch of positive-happy-go-lucky cult like people? Maybe people who were filled with love and devotion and singing _kumbaya_?

Dave caught himself, '_God, I'm _still_ a freaking tool_.' Okay, so maybe he still had some learning to do.

The conference room was plain, blue carpeting, white walls, okay lighting, and a long table in the back filled with doughnuts, cookies, and drinks. And the people were friendly; men and women of all ages, race, and religion looked to be in the room. Dave noticed some had a family member or two or brought their partner with them.

"Hi, you're Sebastian, right?" asked a small petite Indian girl.

Sebastian agreed and introduced Dave to the girl. "Hi Dave. I'm Daya, I'm one of the moderators. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Daya smiled politely, "Well welcome to Lima's chapter of Be Okay. We usually discuss topics such as the difficulties of coming out, having to go to conversion therapy whether it's a force choice or a choice you made on your own, suicide ideation, suicide attempts, relationship abuse, discrimination and all sorts of things."

Dave looked around the room, everyone looked relaxed or happy. None of seemed like there were going through or have went through any of things that Daya mentioned. "I never knew you guys existed." He coughed out; he could have used a group like this.

"It's a grass roots project that our founder Karen Cole" Daya pointed to a forty-something African-American woman standing by the podium talking to a few other people, "started after her brother killed himself."

Dave bit his lip, "What happened?"

Daya shook her head, "Karen usually goes over that story at the beginning of the meeting. We should be starting in a few minutes. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, nor do you have to stay for the whole meeting if you start to feel uncomfortable-some of the stories can be a little rough to hear."

Sebastian could see the black cloud forming over Dave's head, he thanked Daya for the information (and slight warning) and lead Dave to two empty chairs in the middle row. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dave licked his lips; the two weeks of being fine were starting to unravel. "Yeah." He lied easily this time.

An hour into the meeting he had heard different stories by different people. Karen opened the meeting by greeting newcomers and telling the story about how her little brother had killed himself after his thirty-third birthday. How he had gone through conversion therapy from age thirteen to eighteen, how he had gone through dating girls who he never really loved, and how he had gone through losing a lot of friends because of his moodiness.

"I found him dead two weeks after his birthday," Karen stated, tears already pouring down her face, "He had hung himself in his closet. He left us a note saying he was never happy and couldn't fake being happy anymore. He stated that he had been fighting his urges for years and that he knew in the end he was going to disappoint us. In the end though I realized too late that I and the rest of my family disappointed and failed him."

All of other stories were just as heartbreaking to hear. From attempted suicides, to family and friends who represented their love ones who committed suicide, a guy not that much older than Dave and Sebastian who admitted to being beaten by his boyfriend so badly that he had been knocked into a coma by him, an older woman who disowned her daughter after her daughter admitted she was bisexual, a couple of people who went to conversion therapy and couldn't keep up the "Being Straight" guise anymore (one even went to Dr. Hammel!), a transgendered college grad who was finally happy with her life, and an eighty-something year old guy who had _recently_ come out.

Dave felt Sebastian tap him as the old man told his coming out story and the complications of being gay during 40s and 50s. He noticed Sebastian offering him a small packet of tissues without looking at Dave.

Dave was hoping Sebastian hadn't seen him cry. "I hate you." He whispered as he took the packet.

Sebastian smirked, "You love me."

Dave sniffed, he had a comeback in mind, but this time he sort of wanted to be honest. "A little."

(He missed Sebastian's ears turning red.)

After the meeting ended Dave walked around, talking to a few people-starting with Karen, who invited Dave to the next meeting. Next was Adam (the guy who was abused by his boyfriend) who advised Dave about different schools and scholarships, and the guy that Dave really wanted to talk to: Emmitt. Dave had a lot of regrets about not coming out earlier; he couldn't imagine what life had to be like coming out during your late eighties though.

Emmitt smiled knowingly as Dave told him his story and gave Dave a bit of advice, "My only regret about being gay is that I repressed it for so long. I surrendered my youth to the people I feared when I could have been out there loving someone. Don't make that mistake yourself, kid. Life's too damn short."

After the meeting Dave found himself sitting quietly with Sebastian in the car. They were still in the parking lot. Sebastian felt guilty like hell as he sat helplessly watching Dave fight back tears. He couldn't stomach making a crack now. Even asking "Are you okay?" seemed stupid. But it was the best he had.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to kick himself when Dave let out a forced sour sounding chuckle. He held himself back from wanting to wipe away Dave's tears. '_Shit, I'm losing myself here_.'

"Not really." Dave snorted after awhile. "You were right. As usual. "

Usually Sebastian would gloat about this, but he didn't have the energy or heart to do so this time.

Dave wiped away the tears, "Christ, I-I knew it was going to be hell coming out and accepting. But-Shit!" he couldn't help himself anymore and finally broke down.

Sebastian flinched; he kept his hand frozen in mid air. Confused on how to comfort Dave. Should he hug him? (Sebastian didn't do hugs) Hold his hand? (Yeah, no to that too) Lie and tell him everything was going to be alright and that he had to believe something better was out there for him (GOD NO! He wasn't Kurt).

"At least you know there's always someone in the same boat as you."

Dave chuckled again, "Right."

Sebastian tapped the steering wheel. He thought back to when he left France because rumors where spreading about him being gay. He didn't want to go through what his classmate had gone through. He didn't want to have to hear it get worse while he was still living.

"It's always going to suck. Doesn't matter if you're straight, gay, bi, pan, demi, tran, or whatever. You're always going to have someone or something willing and determine to make you feel abnormal and freak-like. You just have to find a way to get over it and live. Otherwise…you're not going to make it."

Silence filled the car again.

Sebastian looked at the time, "You want to get dinner?"

Dave sighed, somewhat grateful for the change of topic. "Yeah."

When Dave got back home, he thought about a few regrets he had had and a few that were still swarming in his head.

He looked up a certain phone number in McKinley's school directory and pulled out his cell phone. After a few rings, said person finally answered. "David? How are you?"

Dave cleared his throat and gathered all the courage he had. "Okay, I guess. I know this sounds stupid, but can I ask you for a small favor?"

He could practically hear Mr. Schue smile over the phone. "Yeah, of course, Dave."

Dave could feel his stomach twisting and churtning as he waited outside the classroom for Mr. Schue to call him in.

"Bro, you gotta relax. You'll be fine." Marshall assured him. Liam and Aziz agreed.

Dave told them about his plan; he didn't expect the three to come to McKinley with him after school. It was really a spur of the moment decision on their part. He agreed to let them come, as long as they didn't tell Sebastian.

"I want all of you to welcome back a former classmate and a former honorary New Direction member." He heard Mr. Schue tell the class, the door to the classroom opened, "Everyone, welcome back Dave."

Dave noticed the surprised look on Santana, Kurt, Britney, and Blaine's face and the uber-surprised look on the others.

He felt Aziz ruffle his hair, bringing him back to reality. He cleared his throat while his friends took their seats.

"Uh-thanks for letting me crash your class, Mr. Schue."

Schue smiled gently, "No problem. We're glad to have you back."

Rachel's hand sprung into the air and without being called on spoke, "Not that we're not glad to have you back Karofsky." He didn't miss Kurt and the other's reaction to that, "But, Mr. Schue shouldn't we be focusing on Nationals right now? We have to consider new dance routines since Quinn will be in a wheelchair for a while now and-"

"Berry, shut it before I hot glue it shut." Santana gritted.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, "Santana." he warned, glaring at the young girl before returning his attention to the class, "David called me last night and wanted to offer an apology not to mention a small token of thanks." He let Dave have the floor.

"I know that I said sorry to you guys before. But um, let's face it, that wasn't a real sincere apology." He heard a few snarky comments from Puck, Hudson, and Quinn before Kurt told them to hush. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for how I treated you guys. You didn't deserve it." He looked to his friends for support, "And I also wanted to tell you guys that I joined the Warblers."

"You can sing?" Puck asked, Finn looked pale, and Rachel could only blink in surprise. He didn't miss the sly grins on Britney, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine though.

"Yeah, I can. I know I made fun of you guys for singing and dancing, but I gotta admit I always thought it looked fun. And I always regretted not having the guts to sign up for glee," he took a deep breath, this could hurt. "I know you girls can really sing, but I was wondering if I could have the honor of singing with Mercedes."

Mercedes snapped her head up, "What?"

"I-I just always loved your voice and out of all the girls in the club, I always wanted to sing with you." He looked over at Santana and Tina, "No offense to you two, I love your voices as well."

Tina smiled supportively, "None taken." She pushed Mercedes abit, "Go on. It could be fun."

Mercedes looked at Dave for a while and turned to look at Kurt and Blaine who were giving her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll do it. But he better keep up with me." She stomped over to Dave, "So what song do you want to sing?" she asked already sounding bored and disappointed.

"Do you know _Feeling Good_?"

Mercedes looked pleasantly surprised this time, "Yeah." she smiled, "It's one of my favorite songs."

Dave could see his friends give him the thumps up, "Great." He gave the cue to Brad and the band to start playing.

"_Birds flying high. You know how I feel. Sun in the sky you know how I feel. Breeze driftin on by you know how I feel. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, and I'm feeling good." _He sang out loud and saw the look of amazement and shock on the others. He offered his hand to Mercedes and spun her around.

Mercedes smiled as she sang the next part, "_Fish in the sea, you know I feel. River running free, you know how I feel. Blossom on a tree, you know I feel. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, its new life for me, and I'm feeling good._"

They took turns singing the next part as they waltzed around the room:

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know (_Mercedes_)  
>Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean(<em>Dave_)  
>Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean(<em>Mercedes_) _

_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me, for me (_Dave_)_

Dave and Mercedes were having too much fun waltzing around the room, doing spins, turns, and dips, that neither of them nor the class realized someone was watching them.

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel (_Dave_)  
>Scent of the pine you know how I feel (<em>Mercedes_)  
>Oh freedom is mine and I know how I feel (<em>Dave_)  
>It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life (Both)<em>

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life (_Both_)_

_It's a new dawn (_Dave)_  
>It's a new day(<em>Mercedes_)  
>It's a new life(<em>Mercedes_)  
>It's a new life(<em>Dave_)  
>For me and I'm feeling good (<em>Both_)_

Dave spun her one more time before pulling her in close.

_I'm feeling good (_Dave_)  
>I feel so good(<em>Mercedes_)  
>I feel so good(<em>Both_)_

The whole class broke out in applause and even stood up, including Brad and the band.

Mercedes pulled him closer by the lapels of his uniform blazer, "Karofsky, I have just one question for you: Where have you been all my life?" she asked smiling and eyes shiny and wide.

Dave laughed and couldn't help but reply, "In the closet?"

Mercedes laughed and hugged him tightly, "Damn you! Imagine if you had signed up for glee, we would have been the couple to finally kick Rachel and Finn's butt."

Rachel look aghast, "Um, excuse me?"

Finn patted her shoulder, "Actually, they could and did kick our butts there."

Sam, Mike and Puck looked to be in awe, "Dude, you're like- Sinatra reborn." Puck complimented.

A guy with an Irish accent looked at Dave in wonderment, "You were awesome, I love that song." He even got up to shake Dave's hand. Even Brad complimented him!

Mr. Schue smiled and patted Dave's shoulder, "So Dave, are you planning to perform with the Warblers with that voice and dance moves?"

Marshall answered for him, "You bet he is! He has some duets with me." He pointed to Mercedes, "So keep your hands off my merchandise." Mercedes stuck her tongue out playfully.

"He also has a few solos as well." Sebastian piped up from the doorway.

"Solos?" Kurt looked flabbergasted, but not by Sebastian's sudden appearance. "It freaking took me months to even get considered for a damn solo and he gets one in less than two weeks?"

The whole group looked at him.

Sebastian smirked, "We like Dave better." He walked over to Dave, "I'm hurt that you neglected to tell me you were putting on a little show for the McKinley's losers."

Finn snorted, "Well we all know you're allergic to public schools."

Dave became flushed under Sebastian's glare; he didn't mean to leave Sebastian out. But he knew Kurt and him didn't get along. Why make things complicated?

"You didn't miss much." He answered simply, hoping to find away to diffuse the tension.

Sebastian eyed him for a second before looking at Kurt. "Already thinking of ways to take away Dave from the Warblers?" Dave knew Sebastian meant it as a sarcastic question, but it almost sounded spiteful. Thank God Mr. Schue stopped anything from happening.

"As much it hurts us to lose Dave's talent, we're just glad that he finally found a place to start over again. Along with new friends." He cocked his chin over to the guys. "Just to let you know Dave, you're welcome back anytime you feel like it."

Rachel stuck up her hand and again spoke out without being called, "Except for when we're practicing for-"

"I swear to everything and everyone up above Rachel if the last word in your sentence is 'Nationals' you're going to wake up and find your Barbra Streisand records in ashes." Kurt warned, sounding as demonic as Sebastian and Santana put together.

Tina bit her lip, "What Rachel meant to say is that you're always welcome, day or night."

Irish Guy grinned, "Definitely come back. We could do a rat-pack special."

"Even some Dean Martin and Lena Horne duets." Mercedes suggested.

Dave nodded, he liked that. "Sure." He bumped fist with Irish Guy and hugged Mercedes goodbye. He then shook hands with Mr. Schue. "Thanks again for letting me crash."

"Anytime time Dave. Just take care of yourself."

"He will." Sebastian promised him, waiting by the door along with three other Dalton boys.

"Bye everyone." Dave waved finally closing the door behind him. Suddenly he felt sort of at ease, knowing that at least one regret was now put to rest.

"You doing okay?" Liam asked, when Dave didn't answer Liam bumped him, "You were bloody awesome in there, mate. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah," Aziz agreed, "That brunette looked like she was going to pop a vein once you two started to sing."

Before Dave could answer he heard a familiar voice growl out, "What the fuck are you doing here, fag?"

Dave stood face to face with Azimio and a few guys from the football and hockey team.

**So it's slightly shorter? **

**Anyway, hope you all liked it. And thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Means a lot.**

**Dave and Marshall's mash-up was a mix of Olly Murs-Dance With Me Tonight and Michael Buble-Save The Last Dance For Me. **

**Be Okay isn't a real group, but based on other groups like It Gets Better Project/Trevor Project and GSA.**

**Emmitt's advice to Dave is a quote from the writer Armistead Maupin.**

**Feeling Good is a cover performed by Michael Buble (originally by Nina Simone)**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Thought we warned you about showing your dick-stained face at our school." Sneered Scott Cooper, one of guys from the hockey team.

"Last time I checked America was a free country. Karofsky can go anywhere he pleases." Aziz growled out.

Azimio looked him up and down, "Who asked you, fucking camel jockey?"

Marshall was quick to hold Aziz back, "Dude, calm down." Marshall looked at the bunch, "Dick-wads say shit like that on purpose to piss people off."

Aziz chortled and stepped back, crossing his arms. "Forgot this was a public school, you guys aren't really all that creative or original."

"Especially with half of you sporting those mullets, looks like you guys walked off the set of a John Hughes porno parody." Liam teased, looking weirded out by the hockey players' hair.

"What you say about us, you twat?" Scott stepped up only to be held back by Azimio. "What? We can kick their faggy asses."

Azimio shook his head, "Nah, man. We wouldn't wanna do that. They might enjoy it too much." He looked directly at Dave with disgust written all over his face. "You don't know what sort of disease they could carry."

Dave faltered, "Z, c'mon you-"

"Aww, is the little fairy gonna cry because he lost his best friend?" cooed another hockey player, Rick, in a condescending baby voice.

"You guys got nothing better to do, like crush empty budlight cans against your skulls?" Marshall quipped after noticing Dave shaking with rage.

Scott and the rest of the team laughed mockingly. "Ooh, Davey didn't know your butt-buddies were so protective of you, _girlfriend_." Scott said in a high pitch girly voice, waving a limp wrist around.

Dave didn't realize he had lunged out till he felt Sebastian and Liam pull him back. "Dave, they aren't worth fighting." Sebastian warned him.

"Guess we know who the bottom is." Said a random football player as the rest of guys laughed.

Aziz, Marshall, and Liam didn't miss the shade of red pass over Sebastian's face. Liam this time was quick to hold off Sebastian, as both Aziz and Marshall had to hold back an even angrier Dave.

Sebastian calmly shrugged him off, "Please, like I would even touch these losers."

"Can I at least kick Cooper's ass?" Dave asked snarling, struggling to get out of Marshall and Aziz's hold.

"Which one is that?" Aziz asked, looking at the group of boys.

"The one next to Z." Dave answered, cocking his chin at the tall mullet haired hockey player.

"Be my guest."

"Aziz!" Marshall yelled as he pulled Dave arms.

Sebastian blocked Dave from doing anything by standing between him and the players. "You're not going to do anything. You came out, there's no need to rush them. They'll come out on their own terms."

"What?" Azimio snapped, taking one step closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian clapped his hands together and turned around to face the group, ignoring their threatening stance. "Which is just annoying and sad, considering the amount of former homophobes who are now gay." Sebastian smirked, "It's just a matter of time till you all _decide _to like dicks."  
>"That ain't never gonna happen faggot." One football players sneered; he was ready to attack till Azimio held him back.<p>

"Oh, really?" Sebastian asked, looking uninterested and fearless. "In an experiment done by the University of Georgia, men who considered themselves homophobic were turned on and stimulated by gay porn versus the men who considered themselves not homophobic and ended up not being turned on by gay porn."

Dave noticed a few guys step back.

Sebastian seemed to notice this as well because his smirk became wider and more smug looking. "Also another recent study done by the University of Essex, Santa Barbra, and Rochester showed that men who deemed themselves homophobic were actually _scared _of gay guys because it made them questioned their sexuality and made them realize they were in fact actually attracted to men. The guys in the experiment were more prone to make homophobic comments and more prone to pick fights and harass members of the LGBT community, specifically gay men."

All of the guys became quite, not daring to look at each other.

"So till you guys get out of your over-bearing-sexually-repressing-uber authoritative parent's home and discover the real world with real people and not some 1952 back woods Levittown, I suggest to you guys to stay the hell away from me and my friends." Sebastian warned in the iciest and deadliest tone he could muster, his green eyes now in slits.

Dave smirked, noticing the too shocked to speak look on the players' faces.

"Is there a problem here?" The group of McKinley boys cringed at the sound of Coach Beiste's gruff voice. Behind her was Shane looking at the joint football and hockey team questioningly. "What's going on here?" she asked again.

"Nothin', just welcoming back an old teammate." Rick replied easily, the rest of teammates murmured in agreement.

Beiste took one look at Dave, still being loosely held back by Aziz and Marshall. "Terrific. Shane, what do you think our lovely boys deserve for welcoming back a former teammate and thinking that I was born yesterday?"

Shane shrugged, "Maybe twenty laps with leg weights?"

Beiste smiled, "Perfect! But better make that thirty."

The guys groaned and shouted in protest.

"Get your behinds on the track, now!" Beiste yelled, "Anyone lagging or planning to ditch will miss out on prom and get detention for two weeks." She warned as the group of boys retreated and walked off, some still glaring at Sebastian.

"I don't get a hug or something?" Beiste asked smiling as Dave ran to her, giving her a fierce bear hug. "Aww, kid. Missed having you around." She pulled away and glanced at his uniform. "Nice threads. How's life at the Academy?"

"It's doing pretty good. Got some new friends and the baseball coach over there is willing to recommend me to any university or college interested." Dave answered, looking agitated still.

"Baseball team there any good?" Beiste asked, looking doubtful. After all of the things she had been through with Dave, she wanted to make sure that he was getting the best education and the best offers from schools.

"Yes." Aziz and Marshall both answered in unison, sounding a bit insulted.

Dave smiled at the two before turning back to Beiste, "What they said."

Beiste shrugged, "Come back anytime or call me if you need help or advice, got that?"

Dave nodded, "Yes, Coach Beiste."

"Good, now I gotta go back out there. Make sure none of those goons start lagging." Beiste gave Dave one last bone crushing hug and left. Leaving Shane and the Dalton boys behind alone.

Dave didn't know the guy really well, he had seen him around school before when he was at McKinley, but just knew he had dated Mercedes because Kurt had told him a few weeks ago. Shane offered his hand out to Dave to shake, introducing himself and admitting something Dave never expected to hear.

"Don't let Azimio get to you, Karofsky. He doesn't hate you. He's just angry; you guys have been friends since the fifth grade. He just feels jilted."

Dave snorted, "Funny way of showing it."

Shane laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, Z's an asshole, but he still misses you."

Dave was too flabbergasted to speak, so Aziz asked for him. "Did he actually tell you that?"

"Nope, he still has a pic of Dave in his locker. I guess it was their eighth grade graduation."

Dave could feel his stomach doing flip-flops. '_Z still has the picture in his locker_?' He didn't want to get too hopeful. But he couldn't help but feel anything but, seven years of friendship was hard to forget and get over.

"Still though, you don't try to beat up and threaten a friend who you miss." Marshall said in amazement.

Shane smiled, "Nah, Z might be pissed, but I doubt he would have let any of those guys actually beat up Karofsky here. Don't matter what you and your boys goes through, you don't let anyone touch them."

Aziz shrugged, considering this. "He did stop that Scott guy and few others."

Shane chuckled at the bewildered facial expression on Dave, "Told you." He patted Dave's arm, "Just give him some time. I gotta head back to the field. Nice to finally meet you, Karofsky."

"Yeah, same here." he replied back, still a bit stunned from the news about Azimio.

Soon it was just the five of them in the hallway.

"You going to be alright?" Sebastian asked, looking slightly worried for Dave's sanity.

"Yeah, I-I," he took out his cell phone to check the time. "I'm going to be late meeting Lucas. I gotta go." He voice sounded hallow as he shook his head, looking as if that could clear out the cloudiness in his mind, "Hopefully I don't spaz out during the date." He waved goodbye to the guys and promised to call them later.

Aziz, Liam, and Marshall looked at a rather stiff looking Sebastian. Each were too scared to ask if he was okay.

"Well, this has been interesting. I'm off to the bar." He smiled at the group nonchalantly, "I'll see you guys later." He pointed at Marshall "And Hall?"

"Yeah?" Marshall asked a bit fearful.

"Thanks for telling me what Dave was planning." Sebastian smirked as he walked away.

A minute after Sebastian left their sights Aziz punched Marshall hard in the arm. "Ow! Son of a-!"

"Yahallah. Seriously, you told him what Dave was planning? The guy didn't want Sebastian involved and you told him?"

Marshall cringed at the pain, clutching his arm. "Jesus." He blinked, "Okay, I deserve that." He groaned and rotated his arm a few times. He noticed Liam giving him the stink eye as well, "Look, I'm sorry. But you know how Sebastian gets when he wants to find out things."

"You couldn't lie?" Liam asked astounded at his friend's weakness. He knew Sebastian had his ways of conniving people, he just didn't believe Marshall could fall for it.

"I tried." Marshall stressed through gritted teeth, he rubbed his arm again. "Honestly, I tried, but that dude scares the crap out of me."

Liam sighed and shrugged at Aziz, "He's got a point."

"Beato." Aziz snapped, he couldn't believe that Liam was scared of Sebastian as well.

"What?" Liam barked, "Sebastian is an instigator and a pain in the arse. You don't know because you don't have to be in every damn bloody class with him."

Monday morning at Dalton was busy as usual.

Aziz was helping Liam with his English homework in the hallway when Marshall zoomed by then, hands covering his mouth. He looked frantic and flushed.

"Marshall!" Liam yelled out when he noticed Marshall run past him, "Oy!" Liam pulled the other boy down between him and Aziz on the bench, "What's gotten into you? You look like you're about to chuck up your breakfast."

Marshall's hands were still grasped tightly over his mouth, but he let out a low whimper.

"What, you saw one of the professors naked or something?" Aziz asked, amused at his friends stance, he had never seen Marshall look so pale and sick, "Did something happen to Marvin?" Aziz caught the look Liam gave to him.

"Couldn't be. I just saw his brother at breakfast." Liam explained, trying to move Marshall's hands away. "Did you hear something and you can't tell us?" Liam asked, now knowing Marshall's inability to keep secrets.

Marshall nodded.

"Something about Dave?" Aziz asked, he and Liam hadn't heard anything from the other boy since Saturday. Not even about his date with Lucas.

Marshall shook his head 'no'.

"Something about Lucas then?"

Marshall shook his head 'no' again.

"Really not in a mood to play twenty-one questions, mate." Liam rubbed his face, "Can't you just tell us, it can't be that bad."

Marshall whimpered, he looked around before he took his hands away from his mouth. "Sebastianhasn'thadsexinthreeweeks!"He admitted in one quick breath before slamming his hands over his mouth again.

Liam and Aziz spluttered for a moment, each not knowing how to take the bit of shocking news.

Liam was the first to find his voice, "Who told you that?"

"Jeff."

Liam didn't doubt that, he knew that Jeff and Sebastian traded stories. He just didn't expect this. "Are you sure? I mean, Sebastian not having sex is like a person not breathing."

Marshall groaned (finally realizing what he had just done) and rubbed his forehead, "I'm sure. Jeff told me that Sebastian hasn't been able to hook up with any rando-guys in the last three weeks. And when I mean 'hook up', I mean just about every down and dirty thing Sebastian usually brags about."

Aziz raised his brows; he usually stayed away from school gossip. "Well, that answered my next set of questions." He did the math in his head, "He hasn't had any sort of sex since-?"

Marshall pouted and nodded his head solemnly.

Aziz swore loudly, "Maybe it's not as bad as we think?"

"Hey guys." Dave greeted looking beyond happy and cheerful as he carried an embarrassed looking Sebastian on his back. "Everything all right?"

Marshall groaned loudly into his hands, jutting the other two out of their shock. Liam patted him awkwardly on the back, "Yeah! He's just-," Liam waved him off, "Never mind him, why are you giving Sebastian a piggy back ride?" he asked sounding dazed and (slightly) hysterical.

Dave hitched Sebastian a bit higher on his back, "My special way of saying thanks for helping me out so much, especially with getting me a date with Lucas." None of them miss the sparkle in Dave's eyes and the disappointment in Sebastian's.

Marshall let out a painful sounding groan this time.

"You sure he's alright?" Dave asked looking worried.

"He's not going to throw up, is he?" Sebastian asked with a look of disgust.

Liam and Aziz shook their heads no unconvincingly, "He'll be fine." Aziz smiled reassuringly. "So the date with Lucas went well then?" he didn't miss Sebastian cringe.

"Yeah, it was freaking amazing." Dave looked drunk on happiness as he gave the two minute version of the date, not leaving out the fact that Lucas had kissed him goodnight on the lips (Sebastian looked as if someone had doused him with cold water). The five minute warning bell blared throughout the hallway. "I gotta carry him to class. I'll tell you guys more at lunch."

Marshall let out another painful sounding groan, looking at Aziz as if he had caused the situation to get worse, "It's bad."

_Earlier…_

"_Three freaking weeks? What did you do, go through all the guys in Ohio already_?" Jeff had asked him during breakfast after Sebastian had confessed he couldn't bring himself to have sex with any guys he had met in the clubs in the last three weeks. He didn't know why.

He groaned pitifully as he finished his cup of coffee, he knew why.

He just wasn't sure.

That and he didn't want to admit it.

Hell, he couldn't even let his mind think to admit it.

'_Maybe it's guilt_?' Sebastian mused as he looked into his cup, somehow thinking it had the answers. '_Maybe as soon he and Lucas start a relationship, I can relax a bit._' The idea of Lucas and Dave kissing, holding hands, moving in together and having a relationship made him feel physically ill. "Shit." He swore out loud, realizing that it wasn't just guilt that made his heart feel as it were going to shatter. '_Fucking emotions_.'

This was the exact reason why he didn't do relationship. It caused people to think with their heart and not their brain. It made them too emotional, useless, and weak.

He looked at his watch and got up, trashing his cup on the way out. He had time till his next class, he needed some air.

Sebastian let out a short yelp as he felt someone pick him up from behind and spin him around. "Fucking hell! I just ate!" Sebastian swore as he kicked the person.

He turned around to see Dave smiling and before he could ask Dave hugged him tightly. Sebastian was thankful that he didn't blush as easily as Dave. "So you're in a good mood. You finally got laid?" Sebastian mentally grimaced at himself for asking that. _'Stupid emotions_.' Part of him, a very small part that he was prayed would stay quiet and die, hoped Dave didn't get laid and had a horrible time with Lucas.

Dave had his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, "No, but I did have an awesome time out with Lucas." Dave's smile was so good hearted that it was infectious.

Despite what he was feeling (that tiny part of him wouldn't shut up and die), Sebastian was happy to see Dave smiling and looking relaxed. "That's great," he lied with ease, "What did you guys end up doing for two days?"

God, he was a glutton for punishment.

"He took me out to dinner to this real cool jazz bar in Columbus. We even got to slow dance on the main floor!" Dave said in amazement. "Pretty sure if you told me a month ago that I would be slow dancing with a _guy_ in a jazz club, I would have told you to stop inhaling." Dave went on about Lucas being really cool about him coming out and going out with a guy for the first time, how Lucas also wanted to take it slow, how Lucas had taken him out to play football in the park on Saturday and then took him to this really cool retro burger place. And Lucas this, Lucas that, and Luca, Lucas, LUCAS!

'_God, he's becoming freaking attached in a week_?' Sebastian thought, fake smiling as Dave told him his two-day date with Lucas. Not to mention Lucas kissing him goodnight.

"Never thought I would not want to stop kissing a guy. Now I just feel sorry for stealing Kurt's first kiss with a guy."

Oh yeah, that was definitely something Sebastian wanted to hear now!

Sebastian must have faded out because then next thing he heard was Dave saying, "And I have you to thank."

"What?"

"I hate admitting when I'm wrong about things, but you were right with just about everything with me. If it weren't for you I would probably still be licking my wounds somewhere or worse."

Sebastian didn't want think about '_Or worse'_ and he didn't feel right about Dave thanking him.

'_Maybe it is just guilt_.'

"Never thought the asshole who told me to go back into the closet would become my best friend, huh?" Dave joked kindly as he gently bumped Sebastian.

Sebastian winced, if there was one thing he could take back it was saying that to Dave at Scandals. He could feel his stomach wanting to chuck his breakfast up. He wavered on the spot and felt Dave clutch his arm.

"You alright?"

Sebastian shook the feeling off (whatever those feeling were) and smirked, "Yeah, just a bad headache." He smiled for Dave's benefit, "I'm fine."

"Okay." Dave didn't look like he believed him. "Are you sure? I can walk you to the nurse's office."

Sebastian hated feelings and emotions. They sucked. They just made things complicated and made life seem like a bad 90s teen rom-com movie.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me will you? Maybe lesson six should be how to take a hint." Sebastian smirked; slightly proud that he managed to sound like his usual agitated self.

Dave just laughed, "So would that be a personal lesson from the King of Broken Hearts?"

Sebastian made a face, impressed that Dave came up with that little comeback and truly happy to see his friend in good spirits. "Oh, look who thinks he can make cracks just because he had a good weekend."

Dave grinned and nodded, looking quite pleased with himself. "It was definitely a good weekend and as a special thank you," Dave dropped his messenger bag to the floor and took out a small but heavy looking gift wrapped box, "I got you this." He handed Sebastian the gift.

Sebastian could feel those stupid feelings stirring up and becoming alive and livid with what was going on. "You didn't have to do this." He weighed the gift in his hands, it felt like a book.

"Yeah I did. You deserve more than this, but I thought this was a good thing to start with." Dave tapped on the gift, "Open it."

Sebastian ripped the wrapping paper apart. It was a book; thick, leather bound with gold gilded edges and golden lettering on the front cover and sides. It looked freaking expensive and familiar. "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare." Sebastian read out.

Dave smiled shyly. "I know how much you missed your old copy."

'_He fucking remembered_?' Sebastian thought shocked. He had told Dave about his classmate back in France losing the book. It was one of his favorites since it was the few things he had kept that belonged to his Grandmother.

Sebastian let out a gasp as he noticed the copyright date. "I-I can't keep this!"

Dave frowned, "Why not? I thought you were pissed about losing the book?"

Sebastian looked up at the older boy in disbelief, "Dave, this book is from 1936-"

"I know. It should be the same one your grandmother had, right?"

Sebastian wanted to kick himself for telling Dave that story and hug Dave for the gift. "Yeah-it's just-this book is in mint condition and-" He was becoming hysterical. There was no way he could allow himself to keep this.

Dave sighed, "Don't worry about the money, okay?"

"Kind of hard not too."

Dave shook him by the shoulders, "It's a thank you gift. You've been a good friend and with all things considered, you've been one of my best friends. So just take the book and be happy, alright?"

Sebastian bit his lip; he couldn't explain why keeping the book caused him to feel sick. He wanted to refuse the gift, but Dave had clearly gone out of his way to get it for him.

'_I hate myself_.' Sebastian thought miserably as he put on a fake smile and agreed to keep the book. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "I mean it."

"No problem. You sure you're feeling alright though? You still look sick." Dave pressed his hand against Sebastian's forehead (missing the look of panic pass over Sebastian's face). "Why don't I give you a ride to class?"

Sebastian reeled back, "You realize we don't drive to classes, right?"

Dave walked him over to a vacant bench and turned around, "I meant a piggy back, hop on."

Sebastian blanched, "Seriously? You want to carry me to class?" '_He has got to kidding_!' He looked around and noticed a few guys passing them by, obviously not missing their conversation.

Dave shrugged; he didn't seem too fazed with people looking at them anymore. "I know I'm not Lance Gross or James McAvoy, but I think I'm the next best thing." He pointed to Sebastian, "No comebacks!"

Sebastian opened his mouth and closed it again, "Damn it!" He looked around the hallway for a moment, "Never thought I could get someone to carry me around school. I thought I would have to blackmail one of the seniors to do this." He stood up on the bench and climbed onto Dave's back.

'_Shit!_' A part of him knew getting onto Dave's back would be a bad idea. He just didn't realize how bad of an idea it would be.

Dave was warm to the touch and his hair smelled like mint. He wasn't chubby or fat like Sebastian first thought he was, he was just buff.

"You ready to go?" Dave asked, Sebastian was beyond thankful that Dave couldn't see him turning red.

He could feel Dave's hands holding the back of his knees; he gulped refusing to acknowledge his heart flip-flopping in his chest. "Yeah," he gave Dave a weak kick and chuckled, "Let's go already."

_Later at Lima Bean_…

Sebastian sat quietly at a table for two, he had promised to meet Dave later for dinner. But after the roller coaster of emotions he had gone through today at school he needed some time to breathe. He was absentmindedly scratching the logo off the coffee mug when he heard someone ask.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

He jumped at the voice and looked up to see Kurt looking worried and confused. "What?"

"You seem lost. Anything wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting down and setting another cup of coffee in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian eyed Kurt and the mug, "Why do you care?" He knew that he was on good footing with Blaine, but there was always going to be animosity between the him and Kurt.

"Honestly?" Kurt shrugged, "I don't. But considering that both Blaine and Dave speak highly of you, I feel like I owe it to them to make sure your ego doesn't deflate, shrivel, and die."

Sebastian frowned and took a sip of the drink Kurt had brought for him.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously, "No comebacks? No scathing remarks?"

Sebastian sighed; he knew he wasn't himself if he didn't feel like verbally kicking Kurt's butt. "Not today, Kurt." He winced; he could hear his voice waver and quickly took another sip.

Kurt eyed him quietly for a moment and crossed his legs and folded his hands together. "Is this about David?"

Sebastian should have denied it. The first thing that should have come out of his mouth was a loud and adamant "No!", but he couldn't do it. Instead he glanced down and started to scratch the logo of the mug again.

Kurt sighed, "No answer is still an answer and a loud one at that too."

Sebastian nodded, he knew that expression. "Yeah, I know." He sniffed; internally cursing the fact of all people he had to break down in front of it had to be Kurt Hummel.

"You like him, don't you." Kurt stated, not sounding surprised or angry at all.

"I don't know if I do."

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "You don't know?" Kurt wanted to get angry, but he had a gut feeling that Sebastian was just as new to the idea of relationships as Dave was.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I still feel responsible for him wanting to commit suicide?" Sebastian looked at Kurt, who wasn't buying it, he sighed into his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Kurt snorted, "Well, that's a first."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it." Sebastian snapped.

"You think I'm happy about this?"

"Yes."

Kurt arched his brow, "Listen to me Sebastian. I'm happy that you're not going after Blaine anymore and that you've given David the confidence he needs to be himself in the world-granted I never trusted you with him. But I know what it feels like to like a guy who sees you as just friends. It's a hard thing to go-."

Sebastian stopped him right there, "I don't have _feelings_ for Dave. I don't _do_ relationships, remember?"

"Maybe you were waiting for the right guy to show up?"

Sebastian smirked, "There's no such thing as the 'right guy'. That's a myth they tell girls so that they can sell stupid things that makes them think they look pretty."

Kurt looked like he was expecting that sort of answer from him; he frowned, holding his cup to his lips. "That honestly didn't sound as scathing as usual." He smiled behind his mug, "You really do like him."

Before Sebastian could reply his cell phone went off…

'_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me-' _ Sebastian quickly took his phone out, ignoring the knowing smirk plastered on Kurt's face. "Dave, Hey."

"Shocking." Kurt snorted to himself, although Sebastian could still hear him.

Sebastian frowned at him before turning away to talk to Dave. After a few minutes of explaining to Dave that he would be late to dinner and reassuring him he was okay, he hung up and turned around to still see Kurt smiling knowingly.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me on Sunday?"

Sebastian choked on coffee, he wasn't expecting that as a response from Kurt. "What?" he gasped, accepting the napkins Kurt had handed to him.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me on Sunday? Just as friends of course." Kurt repeated.

Sebastian blinked. "What for?"  
>"You look like you need a break."<p>

Sebastian frowned. "Try again." Kurt was the caring type, but Sebastian knew for a fact that Kurt didn't care for his wellbeing after the things he had done to him and his friends.

"Fine. I promised Blaine and Dave that I would try to get along with you." He covered his heart with his hand when he realized Sebastian didn't believe him. "I swear to you that I'm not trying anything. I just think that this could be a good way to start over. "

Sebastian crossed his arms, he didn't know what to do or say to him.

"Fine."

Kurt smiled and got up, "Great. So I'll see you at the movies around one on Sunday then?"

Sebastian offered back a tight lipped smile; Sunday was going to be a nightmare. "Sure. Just no rom-coms."

"Deal. I'll call you later then." Kurt promised and waved as he walked out of the café. He pulled out his cell phone and called Dave.

"Hey David."

"Hey Kurt. What's up?"

Kurt got into his car; he could still see Sebastian sitting at the table through the window, looking miserable. "Oh, nothing much. I was wondering if we were still on for the movies this Sunday."

**Hope you all like this chapter. And as always thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and of course reading the fic. Next part will include: Dave vs. Azimio and Dave vs. Sebastian. And a few confessions here and there as well.**

**Found out who plays "Marshall" and "Liam" on the show. Jon Hall and Nelson Beato are the real actors. **

**The studies Sebastian mentions are real. The first study mentioned was done in 1996 (**_**Is Homophobia Associated with Homosexual Arousal**_**?) and the second study mentioned was released recently by the Universities mentioned (**_**Is Some Homophobia Self-Phobia**_**?)**

**And a BIG THANK YOU! to whatthegleek for posting a gif on tumblr based on the fic. That was awesome! **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Monday Night at Smythe Residence**__…_

Kurt thanked Sebastian's aunt politely for leading him to Sebastian's room.

"Call me if you need me, alright?" she warned as she left Kurt alone in front of the closed bedroom door.

Kurt didn't know how much she knew and didn't know about what happened. He sighed, this was partially his fault. If he had known how bottled up Sebastian could get and how Dave really felt about him, he would have never…

"What's done is done." Kurt whispered to himself before knocking loudly. "Sebastian?" he knocked again. "Sebastian, open up. We need to talk."

"Go away, Kurt."

Kurt flinched; he could hear the bitterness and misery in Sebastian's tone. '_Crap, David was telling the truth._' "I'm not going anywhere Sebastian, so you might as well open this door so we can talk."

No answer, just sniffing.

"Look, David told me what happ-"

Kurt mentally reprimanded himself as soon as the words left his mouth, '_Shouldn't have said that_.' He could already feel Sebastian ready to cut him off.

"Oh, Dave told you what happened? He told you what I said? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Kurt slapped his forehead. '_Damnit_!' That wasn't the best thing to say to a heart broken guy. Kurt hesitated for awhile. "Look-I…I'm sorry about what happened. It was a stupid thing to do. How was I suppose to know that he-"

The door opened wide suddenly, revealing a somewhat put together Sebastian. Sebastian was still in his Dalton Uniform, but there were the tell all signs that he wasn't in the best shape possible: red and puffy eyes, a flushed face, and his shirt was slightly askew.

Kurt had a hard time believing Sebastian could ever "break". But now…

"Sebastian, I-"

The younger boy held up his hand, ceasing Kurt. "Before you say anything. Anything at all, I want you and the rest of the Lost Directions members to know-" He interrupted Kurt again when he noticed Kurt looking aghast. "Don't look at me like that; I know you're going to tell them everything anyway."

Kurt sighed and nodded for him to continue.

"This isn't your fault, alright? I know that. It's not your fault, it's not Blaine's fault, Klaine has no association in this what so ever, and neither does Brittana, or Dave. This was my fault. I accept full responsibility of it."

"Really?"

Sebastian gulped down a sob, "Yes."

_**Last Tuesday at Dalton**__…_

"You did what?" Jeff asked scathingly. He pulled Sebastian closer and away from the Senior Warblers as they discussed further shows for the summer. "How could you?"

Sebastian rubbed his face, he was didn't feel too guilty about what he had to Dave. "It's the truth, I was just warning him about what could potentially happen if he kept up with his relationship with Lucas."

Jeff sighed and carded his hair, clearly agitated with Sebastian's antics. "You can't just tell Dave that his feelings for Lucas are insincere because of his attraction to Ryan Gosling."

Sebastian shrugged, "It's the truth though. Who wants a relationship based on physical attraction only? And not even your boyfriend's physical attraction, but the attraction of an actor your boyfriend looks like?"

Jeff blinked, "Jesus Christ." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You know what? I actually agree with you."

"Shocking." Sebastian deadpanned, he was ready to walk away but Jeff pulled him back immediately.

"However, two things here: '_who wants a relationship based on physical attraction only_?'" he looked at Sebastian in disbelief, "You realize that the only type of relationship you have ever had, right?"

"Look who's calling the kettle black." Sebastian laughed.

Jeff paused, "I didn't say it was bad thing, just pointing out that its weird coming from you of all people, and it makes the second part of what I'm about to say sound even weirder." He cleared his throat for a dramatic effect. "Secondly: just because you have feelings for Dave, doesn't give you carte blanche to sabotage his relationship."

Sebastian had on his best poker face. So good, Jeff was wondering if he really did make a mistake in thinking that Sebastian had feelings for Dave.

"The only feelings I have for Dave are strictly platonic. I just believe that his crush for Gosling shouldn't blind him to the relationship he has going with Lucas."

Jeff looked at him and quirked his head to the side, "Say that again, only without flinching when you say relationship."

Sebastian sighed and started to walk away, but Jeff chased after him and pulled him back. "C'mon. Admit it; you have some non-platonic feelings for David. Otherwise you would have boned that guy from the club as soon as he said hi to you."

Sebastian face twisted with disgust and anger, "Why are you making me sound like a slut?"

"Because you are."

"Thanks." He was off again, but Jeff laughed and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Wow, you're getting emotional about that? We both know that we're sluts. I thought you had no shame about it?"

Sebastian's frowned, why was he getting all worked up about being called a slut? He did usually own up to that title. "We're gonna be late to glee meet."

The warblers were auditioning spots for their Summer Lovin' Concert they were holding at the state fair in July. So Jeff didn't really care to listen to the Warbler freshman sing _Everything You Want_ by Vertical Horizon, instead he moved closer to Sebastian (who was sitting directly across from Dave, Marshall, and Liam).

"_You're waiting for someone to put you together. You're waiting for someone to push you away."_

Jeff let out a smug chuckle when he noticed that Sebastian's eyes were directly focused on Dave, and not on the singer.

"_There's always another wound to discover. There's always something more you wish he' say."_

"You _love_ him." Jeff whispered teasingly into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian scoffed, "I can do and have done so much better than him. And we, along with Dave, know that."

"_But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind. It's only what you're asking for. And you'll be just fine with all of your time; it's only what you're waiting for_."

"I just want to make sure that he's not going to be disappointed or worse, scream out 'Ryan' when they have sex for the first time."

Jeff patted him-almost mockingly-on the knee. "I almost believed that, till you flinched again." He ignored Sebastian's rolling his eyes, "You like him and the idea of sex with his boy-toy isn't sitting well with you."

"If, and that is a strong if, I did love Dave like you say, wouldn't I have tried to get into his pants already?"

"_He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why_."

Jeff rubbed his chin, looking across to see Dave looking a bit agitated as Marshall and Liam spoke to him. "No. That wouldn't make any sense."

"Really now?"

"And do you want to know why?"

Sebastian scooted away from him further, but Jeff smiled wryly. "Oh, yeah, _scoot_ further. that will make the truth hurt less."

"_I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be_."

Jeff came in closer, "The reason why I don't believe you at all is because you and I only have sex to get ourselves off, to prove something. What you have for David, it's deeper than sex. And that's scaring you shitless, isn't it?" Jeff smirked when he realized his friend's face becoming pinched.

"_I say all the right things at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why. And I don't know why._"

Sebastian's brain reeled over possible answers and comebacks as the rest of the Warblers stood up and applauded the young freshman.

The middle judge looked at Sebastian, wondering what his take on the freshman's performance was. Sebastian broke out of his thoughts, and looked to see Jeff had moved away from him. "That was good, Neil."

He heard a few members murmur some stuff and received a few raised eyebrows by others. He turned around to see the senior judges look at him awkwardly. The middle judge frowned as he announced Marshall was the next to sing_, Simple Math_ by Manchester Orchestra.

Sebastian fisted his hands into his pockets, not even feeling Jeff pull up next to him again and whisper, "You realize you just complimented a _freshman_ singing a _Vertical Horizon_ song, right?"

"So?" Sebastian hated him, and hated the knowing smile that Jeff had plastered on his face right now.

Jeff's eyes widened, glowing mirth. "Oh, Sebby."

"_Hunter eyes. I'm lost and hardly noticed, slight goodbye. I want to rip your lips off in my mouth_."

Dave bit the inside of cheeks hard, still upset that Sebastian would accuse his liking of Lucas as a farce. So, he had (still has) a thing for Ryan Gosling, it didn't mean that was the only reason why he was dating Lucas.

Liam punched him lightly on the arm, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I seriously think Sebastian has a point. Sort of."

"What?" Dave snapped, feeling deceived by just about everyone now.

"_And_ _even in my greatest moment doubt. The line between deceit and right now_. "

Liam shrugged, "I said sort of, mate. Don't try and bite my head off."

"Sorry. I'm-how the hell did he expect me to react? He was the one that introduced me to him and made me get his number? Why would he set me up with Lucas then? Just for fun?"

"_Simple math, it's how our bodies even got here. Sinful math, the ebb and flow to multiply. What if I was wrong and no one cared to mention? What if it was true and all we thought was right was wrong? Simple math, the truth cannot be fractioned, either way_…"

Liam didn't want to admit what Aziz had told him and Marshall about Sebastian originally being the one to delete and hide Lucas's number. "You did say that getting Lucas's number was part of a lesson, maybe Sebastian never meant for you two to actually date?"

Dave crossed his arms, looking like he was begrudgingly considering that idea now. "I don't want to break up with Lucas." Dave stated firmly. He liked Lucas.

But he couldn't help but feel his feelings for Lucas and relationship with him was now tainted.

Dave slouched further down in his seat, "I hate him."

"_What if you were crazy, would we have to listen then?_ _What if we've been trying to get to where we've always been? What if I was wrong and started trying to fix it? What if you believed me? Everything is brilliant. Oh Oh!"_

"Who? Lucas or Sebastian?"

"_Sebastian_. Everything was going well with Luc, now he's got me double guessing everything."

Liam chuckled, "In all honesty David, I think he was trying to be good mate. Albeit, he went at it the wrong way."

"Geez, you think?"

"_What if I've trying to get to where I've always been? What if we've been trying to get to where we've always been? Simple math, believe me, all is brilliant. What if we've been trying to kill the noise and silence?"_

Liam took a deep breath and sighed, he knew how conniving Sebastian, but he did feel like Sebastian was trying to look out for Dave (somewhat). "You don't have to break up with him. No one's asking you two to break up."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he didn't put so much freaking doubts and questions in my head."

"If you're doubting yourself, then…he may have a-"

Dave cut him off with a sharp "I know."

"_What if I was wrong and you had never questioned it? What if it was true, that all we thought was right was wrong? Simple math, the truth cannot be fractioned. I imply I've to get it back then. Oh Oh_!"

_**Wednesday morning**_…

Sebastian dropped his hand to the side, finally giving up on trying to get Dave to notice him from across the hall. He watched Dave give him a quick glance and then walk up the stairs to his next class, Marshall alongside him giving Sebastian a questionable look.

"Aww, is your lover boy still upset?" Jeff teased as he patted Sebastian's head almost condescendingly. "Guess he can't understand good advice when it's given to him, right?"

Sebastian's could feel his ears turn red; he slapped Jeff's hand away, and told him to shut up. But Jeff only chuckled and followed Sebastian as the two went off to study hall. He gently laid his arm across Sebastian's shoulder, "C'mon, cheer up. He'll come around. He's just sulking."

"He's too sensitive still. He takes everything too much to heart." Sebastian seemed to be talking to himself more than to Jeff.

Jeff grinned as the two sat next to Thad, Trent, and Luke. "_I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone. I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again, I am to see to it that I do not lose you_."

Sebastian frowned, "Walt Whitman? What are we, the _Dead Poets Society_?"

Thad raised his eyebrows at that, "Considering this is an all boys school in the middle of nowhere with cut throat traditions and preppy blazers, probably?"

Jeff bit back a smile and shrugged, "It seemed more fitting than _When We Two Parted_ or anything by Pablo Neruda."

Sebastian looked at the group, "I'm not in love with Dave. I'm trying to make him feel better about himself. He's needs to learn how to get out of the suffocating closet."

"You mean the one you told him to go back in?" Trent questioned darkly as he finally looked up from his book.

Jeff looked between Sebastian and Trent, not even bothering to want to diffuse to the tension.

Sebastian smiled coolly, "I'm trying to help him be okay in his own skin, to speak up for himself. I'm like Mr. Keating."

The boys looked at each other in faux-amusement and disbelief that Sebastian would compare himself to the character of Mr. Keating of all people.

"Care to explain_ O Captain, My Captain_?"

Sebastian sighed tiredly, thinking that the comparison was obvious. "I'm trying to give him a voice, give him courage so that he doesn't end up like Neil."

Sebastian couldn't understand why Jeff and the rest snickered at that, "Neil died because of the pressure his _father and mother_ were putting on him."

"And Dave almost died because of the pressure he felt by society. He doesn't have his voice yet, he still can't see the reality ahe-" he snapped his fingers, "That's it, lesson six! That's it!" He picked up his bag and then quickly set it down again. "I've got to get my laptop, watch my stuff!' he barked as he ran out the room.

Jeff let out a sour laugh, "If anything Dave is pretty much a carbon copy of Todd."

Luke smiled down at the desk, "I think we all know who Neil is in this scenario. On the count of three? One…two…three."

"Sebastian." They all stated unanimously.

_**That evening…**_

"Luc?" Dave felt his heart and stomach squeeze as his boyfriend stood outside his door, looking extremely good looking in skinny jeans and a navy blue button down. Dave had to force himself to look at Lucas's eyes, instead of his legs. "What are you doing here?"

Luc as smiled, "I was visiting my great aunt and discovered that if I drove twenty minutes north that I would be in a little town called Lima, Ohio and so I thought I could pop in and say hi. Along with bring some dessert." He brought up a blue plastic bag laden with foil packaging inside. "My aunt wouldn't let me leave without her pumpkin cakes. I couldn't say no. You don't mind me dropping by, do you?"

Dave was quick to shake his head and say "No." he moved aside to let Lucas in. It felt so surreal for him to see Lucas in his house. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" He led them to the kitchen and offered him a drink.

"Uh, no that's okay. I don't want to over stay my welcome."

God, he was so polite and sweet and hot and …why the hell did Sebastian say those things?

"No, it's okay. My dad is working late tonight-so I could always use some company for dinner." He added that part quickly once he realized the whole 'dad working late' sounded like a come on. He pointed to the pots and pans on the stove top. "Plenty of food to go around."

Lucas grinned and walked over to the stove, "Forgot, you told me you could cook. What's on the menu tonight?"

Dave blushed as spoon fed Lucas his homemade chili, he felt a chill run up spine as he watched Lucas's tongue dart out and wipe his lower lip. He had to be attracted to Lucas. He set the spoon down on the counter; he had to know the answer.

"Can I try something out?" he asked shyly, stepping closer to the older boy, "Please?"

Lucas could sense his palpable fear; he looked worried for a moment. "Sure. Are you okay?"

Dave didn't answer him, "I just want to try something out, can you close your eyes?"

Lucas did.

Dave cupped his face and pulled him gently towards him, starting the kiss out softly at first but then went deeper. He brushed the sides of Lucas's face with his thumbs and could feel Lucas's hands slide down to his waist and pulling him closer by the loops of his pants.

After a few minutes they pulled away. Lucas rested his forehead against Dave's, but didn't move his hands (neither did Dave). "What brought that on? Don't get me wrong, I liked it, a lot. I thought you wanted to take it slow though?"

Dave licked his lips, (he shivered again as he realized he could taste Lucas on his lips)"I did-I," he let out a low whistle, "I still do. I just wanted to test something out."

They were still close enough that Dave could feel Lucas's chest move as he laughed, "Oh yeah? Did I pass?" he moved his hands to cup Dave's neck, his thumb resting right on Dave's pulse (earning him another shiver).

"Yeah, yeah you passed." Dave smiled honestly; relieved that he could feel something in the kiss that was all Lucas. He got pulled into another kiss and began to enjoy Lucas's tongue coaxing his. He let his hands wonder down and settle on Lucas's hips. He lazily brushed his fingers underneath Lucas's shirt. "Woah." He didn't realize he had said that out loud till he heard Lucas laugh at him. "Sorry, I-" He was brazen and lust filled enough from the kiss to not recognize his embarrassment as he pulled the other boy's shirt up, admiring his abs and his inguinal crease. He let his fingers fan over muscles, loving the way they were contracting.

"See something you like?" Lucas asked his voices throaty and lust filled.

He liked Lucas. And not because he looked like Ryan Gosling.

(But because he something saw in David that needed to be seen.)

Yep, He definitely liked Lucas…

_**Thursday Morning…**_

"Good freaking damn dude, what the hell did you do, let Edward Cullen have a go at you?" Marshall exclaimed as they walked to the first class of the day.

Dave hadn't been in school for more than ten minutes before someone noticed the trail of palm size hickies he had on his neck. He tried his best to cover it with his collar, but that obviously didn't work. He wacked away Marshall's hand when he noticed the other boy was ready to touch his neck. "Shh. Do you want the whole school to hear you?"

Marshall bit his lip from laughing, "Do _you_ want the whole school to know that you and Edward were going at it without Bella? Jesus Christ, does it hurt?"

Dave winced as he touched one of them (it went down all the way to his clavicle and there might be one or two on his stomach) "If you have to pick a vampire, couldn't you at least go with Angel or Spike, someone who isn't a disco ball?"

"Dave!" Marshall's eyes were bugging out as he pushed Dave's head to the side to get a better look at the hickies, "Woah, seriously bro, does it hurt?"

Dave shrugged, "Not really. I did more or less damage to him. Guess we got a little too eager last night."

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?"  
>"I do, I just wanted to make sure that Sebastian wasn't right. And he's not."<p>

Marshall pursed his lips, that sentence didn't seem to end too well to him. "Why do I feel like there's a big but somewhere in that sentence?"

Dave sighed, "There's not."  
>"A fancier but even, maybe like a 'however'?"<p>

Dave cheeks became red, "Maybe?"

Marshall smiled to himself, "Damn I'm good." He poked Dave, "So what happened?"

"Nothing," Dave sat down on the bench outside their class, "it's just in a few months I'll be leaving and he'll be here, still going to Ohio State. I like him and everything, I just don't…I don't know what I want."

"You know where you're going?"

"Yeah, and it's nowhere near Ohio. We got to talking about everything and we both agreed that we would keep it casual-exclusive still, but casual."

Marshall playfully smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "Were you talking to him while he drank your blood?" He quickly scooted further from Dave and narrowly missed a punch to the arm.

"I'm kidding. Have you told our lovely Sebastian that you like Lucas or are you still not speaking to him?"

Dave sighed; it wasn't that he was intentionally giving Sebastian the silent treatment. He just needed some space away from him in order to sort his thoughts (and not kill Sebastian). "He sent me a text message this morning." He pulled out his cell phone, "Lesson six is today."

"What's lesson six?"

Dave held the phone up to Marshall, "Lesson Six: Having Reality. What does that mean?"

"No freaking clue." Dave said gratingly.

Marshall sucked in his cheeks, obviously Dave was still pissed. And he knew from experience that Sebastian never once (sincerely) apologized to anyone.

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask, but are you going to need backup or something when you see him?"

Dave bit his lip, "Yeah."

By two in the afternoon Sebastian and Dave changed out of their uniform and ditched the rest of their classes.

Sebastian bit his lower lip as he stole quick glances at Dave, who was resting his forehead against the passenger window. He looked happy and tired at the same time, and good: he had on the dark jeans that Sebastian had bought him, a red plaid button down under a gray cardigan. That did nothing to hide the offending hickies going down his neck.

'_Screw you Lucas_.' Sebastian thought bitterly, pushing down the idea that Dave was probably wishing he was with Lucas instead of Sebastian right now. "Have you ever been to Gromer's Park?"

Dave didn't answer him.

"Dave!" Sebastian called out louder.

That seemed to snap Dave out of whatever daydream he was in. "What is it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian ignored the forlorn tone in Dave's voice and repeated the question. "Well have you?"

"Never heard of it."

"What about Rainbow Playdates?"

Dave looked at him finally with confusion in his eyes. Cleary the answer was obvious.

Sebatians smiled at him, "It's a playgroup for kids, mostly babies and toddlers, who have gay parents. They meet up almost every day at Gromer's Park." Sebastian explained to an even more confused looking Dave.

"And why are we headed there?"

Sebastian smirked, "To show you that being gay doesn't mean the end of your life or that you have to change your personality to fit a certain mold. You can be who you are now and have a great husband and kids. Your choice."

Dave rubbed his face wearily as Sebastian parked the car and got out, "C'mon, Dave!"

His choice…

'_Yeah right_.' He got out the car and slowly followed Sebastian to the playground part of the park and instantly recognized the play group. There were a group of five sets of parents with their kids, who were running around like crazy around the playground, some laughing, running, playing, or playing with chalk on the side walk.

Dave couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. He felt a small nudge from Sebastian, "Go!" Sebastian ordered.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go and talk to the parents, play with the kids. I called the leader of group and told him we would be coming." He gently shoved Dave again, "Go."

"And what are you going to do?"

Sebastian looked around the playground, "Play, what else?" He looked over at a small group of kids playing on the monkey bars. "Make room for the big boys kids!" he yelled out.

Dave rolled his eyes and almost jumped a foot when he turned around and saw someone was standing behind him. "Freaking crap!" he exhaled.

The guy, Dave's height, dark skinned, and bald, smiled apologetically, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Christian Alzer. You must be David."

"Uh, yeah-yes. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Welcome to Rainbow Playdates." Christian greeted him warmly.

"Thanks. Um…do you know why I'm here? Sebastian didn't really tell me anything."

Christian smiled, "He just told me that you wanted to know what living the gay lifestyle meant."

Dave could feel his whole face turn red, why the hell did Sebastian have to make him sound so foolish?

"Shit! That fuc-" Dave bit his tongue, "Sorry. I-I, there's no way to fix what he said, is there?"  
>Christian laughed, "No, not really. But I got his point though. You'll be surprised by how many people think that the LGBT community is so monochromatic. That there is only one side and role to each letter. We're really a diverse community."<p>

Dave sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Dave briefly explained his situation.

Christian let out a low whistle, "That's a lot to go through. Are you okay?"

Dave was touched by the concern, "Yeah, better I guess."

"It takes a long time to realize that you will never be what you expected to be."

Before Dave could respond, a dark haired guy holding a little girl came running up to Christian, "Hey babe. Can you hold Lily for a second? I think I forgot her lotion in the car." The guy handed off the girl, their daughter obviously, to Christian.

"Wait before you go, I want you to meet Dave Karofsky. Dave, this is my husband Oliver."

Dave couldn't help but feel a bit happy, for the longest time whenever the word 'gay' was brought up to him, the same characteristics would pop into his head: skinny/thin, really muscular, trendy, into fashion/musicals, a bit feminine. All in all, someone like Kurt.

So when he met guys like Christian and Oliver (dark haired, bearded, average looking and somewhat out of shape) he couldn't help but be glad that that idea was just a stereotype and not a requirement.

"Nice to meet you dude." Oliver smiled, his eyes shifted over to their daughter as she began to scratch her arms. "Crap, I really need to get that lotion." He kissed his daughter cheek and then his husband's. "Be right back."

"You can have it all, you know that, right?" Christian questioned him as he noticed Dave stare in awe at him..

Dave smiled shyly. "Starting to now." He pointed to Lily, "Can I?"

Christian smiled, "Yeah! Go ahead." He gently passed off Lily to him. Automatically Lily rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hand around his cardigan.

"Wow," Christian laughed, "She really likes you. I've never seen her this comfortable with strangers."

Dave kissed the top of the little girl's head, "Yeah? Guess I have a gift." He shrugged.

"Guess you do. Can you see yourself and Sebastian having a family one day?"

Dave spluttered with his answer. "Sebastian and me? No, he's not even my boyfriend, he's just a friend. Besides I don't think he's into bears at all."

Oliver groaned, "Crap, you hit a nerve."

Dave looked between the two men and saw the agitation clearly on Christian's face. "What?"

Christian glared at him, "Do yourself a favor Dave, don't let yourself be bounded by stereotypes and labels, even labels from inside the gay community. It's bad enough when the rest of society is already putting us down and labeling us, we don't need to do that to ourselves." He gently took back Lily so that Oliver could treat her rashes. "And I doubt Sebastian is just a 'friend'."

"What do you mean?"

Oliver smiled at him and pointed at Sebastian, who was now being tackled to the ground by a handful of toddlers.

"You will not take me alive!" Sebastian shouted, clearly having fun with the group of kids as they tried to pin him to the ground and tickle him.

Dave laughed at his antics.

He never knew Sebastian had a soft spot for kids.

Oliver coughed, shaking Dave out of his thoughts. "I don't think Sebastian sees you as just a friend. Mind you, we just met. But the way he was looking at you, he had on the same love struck look we all had at one point." He pinched Christian's cheeks playfully. "You should have seen his pining face. Totally adorable, took forever for him to admit that he liked me though." He kissed Christian on the cheek again and smiled at his husband's petulant pout.

"I was not pining, I was thinking."

"Oh yeah? Of what?"

"Of how you could have ever gone out with that creep from the gym." Christian replied, sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Jerk." Oliver kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"Yeah, but you still love me."

Dave laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn it." He smiled, "You two are actually making want to get married now."

"You can, you know. When you meet the right guy." Christian gave up on trying to hold Lily, who was frantically kicking to get back to Dave.

Dave took the little girl back, who settled her head down on his shoulder again and wrapped her fingers around his cardigan. "Yeah, I know now."

By the time the playgroup was over, Dave had met a few more of the couples and their kids (John Paul and Craig, Huria and Raven, Chris and Syed, and a few others). And he had taken what Oliver and Christian had said about Sebastian and the way he had been staring at him (pining for him).

He couldn't believe that.

He could never believe that.

Because Sebastian didn't like guys like Dave. He liked guys like Blaine.

(Who freaking doesn't like guys like Blaine?)

He let their opinions about the two fade as Sebastian and him sat down to dinner at his place. During which Dave didn't notice Sebastian's quick glances at him, shy smiles, or sour looks when he mentioned that he would be on a date with Lucas tomorrow and would have to meet with a few college recruits on Saturday.

"We can meet on Sunday, maybe a late movie at your place?" Dave suggested, making sure to emphasize the late part. He didn't want to cancel on his movie date with Kurt; it was starting to become a tradition now.

Sebastian sucked in his cheeks, "Sure, a late movie sounds good. I, I uh, can't meet up with you earlier anyway."

Dave chuckled, "A hot date?" he almost spat out his food when he saw the look of disgust on Sebastian's face.

"GOD NO!" Sebastian said outraged, granted that Dave didn't know that his 'date' was with Kurt. Still, the idea that he would be going out on 'date' with Kurt made him want to vomit.

Dave laughed, "Sorry. My mistake." He failed to calm himself down and offered another apology at the dark look that Sebastian still had on his face. "Sorry." He finally pulled himself together, "How about I come over around seven?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Six. I need an excuse to bail early."

Dave chuckled and took a sip of his drink, "You must be really looking forward to Sunday a lot." Dave joked.

Sebastian arched his brow and smirked, "Yeah, I can't wait."

Dave laughed again, not noticing how domestic the whole setting was until Sebastian offered to wash the dishes while Dave put away the food for his father.

"_You can, you know. When you meet the right guy."_

Dave had no idea what brought back that piece of advice into his head.

_**Sunday**__…_

Sebastian stood by his car and looked at his phone again, hoping that Kurt would call or text him and cancel their plans.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian flinched and cursed out loud.

Kurt smiled at him, obviously expecting the outburst. "Hello to you too."

"You're late."

"Sorry about that." Kurt didn't seem sorry at all. "I thought Blaine was coming but his brother dropped by again unexpectedly."

Sebastian bit back a retort, he wanted to be nice. Knowing that Dave and Kurt were friends, he didn't want Dave to have to choose between him and Kurt.

(Because deep down, he knew if given the option, Dave would pick Kurt over him, every time.)

"No problem." Sebastian gritted out, feigning politeness. "What movie do you want to see?" he asked as the two walked towards the theatre.

"The trailer for that spy movie looked good. How about that?"

Sebastian gave out a silent 'thank you' that Kurt picked a non-rom com. Unfortunately it was the same movie that he wanted to watch with Dave.

"What about that sci-fi film? I heard it was really good?" Sebastian suggested.

Kurt held the door open for him, (why the hell was he being so nice to him?) "I think they ran out of tickets for that one."

Sebastian was about to suggest another flick when he noticed a guy standing in front of them. He was tall and buff looking, with dark hair. Without realizing, he called out the guy. "Dave?"

Suddenly, the guy turned around.

It was Dave.

Sebastian could feel all the air leave his lungs as the color drained from Dave's face.

He heard Kurt say something ("I thought Dave would like to join us."), but to Sebastian it just sounded like white noise.

Because at that moment everything clicked.

Dave didn't know he was _coming_.

Because Dave wasn't expecting _Sebastian to come with Kurt_.

Because Dave spent his Sunday's with _Kurt_.

So Dave did have an option after all.

And he chose Kurt.

Of course.

**Part II will be up, hopefully soon.**

**Thanks to everyone for the alerts, reviews, and favorites.**

**Warbler Neil's song is **_**Everything You Want**_** by Vertical Horizon, Marshall's song is **_**Simple Math**_** by Manchester Orchestra, "Neil, Todd, and Mr. Keating" are all characters from the 1989 movie **_**Dead Poets Society, **_**the poem Jeff quoted by Walt Whitman is called **_**To a Stranger **_**and **_**When We Two Parted**_** is a poem by Lord Byron.**

**Thanks reading**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday night at the Karofsky's Residence …**

"So does this mean that Kurt and Santana are at Sebastian's house?" Dave asked wearily when he saw Blaine and Brittney at his bedroom door.

Brittney bit her lip-unsure about answering truthfully, "Maybe?"

"Do you guys know what happened?" he asked them as he threw his backpack to the side, leaving them to enter his room. "Or did Kurt just fill you about what happened after we left the theater?"

Blaine blanched, "Actually yes and yes."

Dave eyed him for a few seconds, "Don't tell me, Marshall or Aziz texted you what happened?" He questioned looking distraught as he sounded.. He felt tired and drained as he sat down on his bed. He had hoped to a quiet night in his room with his thoughts and feelings about what happened since yesterday.

"Luke and Jeff texted me about what happened today. Are you alright?" Blaine asked slowly as he approached Dave with caution. He wasn't scared of him, never was. He just wasn't sure how to handle him. Kurt was his friend, not him.

Dave rubbed his face and smiled bitterly, "No, not even close." he said nothing as the two sat on both his side. "How's he doing?" Dave asked, trying to keep his voice settled to a normal pitch.

Brittney flinched; she had received a text a few minutes ago from Santana telling her that Sebastian was throwing up. "Not good." She answered half honestly. She honestly didn't blame Dave for what happened, nor did she blame Sebastian.

She and Blaine just wished it didn't have to happen like this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brittney asked pulling out a plastic bag from her backpack, "I brought my friends, Ben and Jerry." She swung the bag ladled with three pints of ice cream back and forth in the air.

Dave smiled sadly at her, "Anything in there that's going to help me fix this?"

**Yesterday afternoon…**

Sebastian smiled at Dave as the three got in line for the movie, all agreeing that new indie flick sounded interesting at least.

Kurt looked between the two for a few minutes. He knew it was going to get awkward, but this was downright excruciating. "So, Sebastian, David mentioned that the Warblers had their summer concert schedule all planned out."

Sebastian didn't even batter an eye, "He told you that, did he." It didn't sound like a question, more just like a known fact.

A very bitter known fact.

Kurt knew that this was his idea, that this stupid, insipid, and hackneyed plan was his alone. He was only half regretting it, considering he had forgotten how short his patience with Sebastian was already. Instead he turned to Dave as they purchased their tickets, "Did you get a chance to read the book I gave you after your appointment?"

Sebastian's head snapped up, "What appointment?" he frowned looking between the two of them.

Kurt took a step back, "David's ther-" the rest of the sentence died on Kurt's tongue as he saw Dave face twist in horror and Sebastian's face chance to indifference.

"You're in therapy?" Sebastian asked conversationally.

Dave looked almost scared and really worried as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration. Kurt thought he looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, I-it's required for any minor who tries to commit suicide."

Sebastian nodded, "You never told me." His voice sounded emotionless and even, scaring Dave even more.

Kurt gulped, sensing why Dave would be scared. Sebastian wasn't reacting.

At all.

Kurt expected a sarcastic or hurtful comment or at least some sort of ugly expression from the younger man.

But Sebastian looked lifeless almost.

"I just found out by accident. I overheard him making an appointment. It's no big –"

Sebastian's green eyes looked as empty as his voice sounded, "But he told you."

Dave just nodded, not knowing what he could say or do to make anything better. Apologizing seemed odd, because he had the right not to tell Sebastian that he was in therapy.

He didn't want to tell Kurt, he never made plans to _tell_ Kurt.

Speaking of which…

Dave pulled Kurt back while Sebastian was ordering popcorn at the concession stand, "What the hell where you thinking? Why did you bring Sebastian here?"  
>Kurt looked over to see Sebastian paying the attendant, his facial expression still blank looking. This was scaring him even more because the attendant was an extremely attractive guy. A guy who, any other day, Sebastian would be flirting with.<p>

"I thought he could use a break, he looked so down and confused when I ran into him at the coffee shop."

Dave rubbed his face wearily, "So you thought bringing him here with you was going to help? And why did you mention me in therapy?"

Kurt held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry I brought up the therapy. I thought he knew!"

Dave glared at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You two are basically connected at the hips now days. I thought for sure that you would have told him something like that. I'm really sorry though. And I thought brining him here might give him the push he needs to realize some things."

"What things?"

"Yes Kurt, what things?" Sebastian asked too calmly, his face more stoic now than ever. Kurt was really starting to miss his smug expressions. He needed smug Sebastian back this instant.

"Nothing." Kurt said too quickly, he could feel his cheeks flush as Dave sent him a look that easily meant _You're a horrible liar_. He ignored the look and message and walked ahead of the two boys. "Let's go before all the good seats are taken. Plus I want to see that preview of the new Clive Owen film."

Kurt held out the door for both boys as they lead him to their seats. He always hated when there was awkward tension in the glee club, majority of the time it was between Rachel and the other girls. Which he became slowly too used and bored with. But it still sucked to see your friends walk around egg shells with each other. The tension was making him feel sick.

He thanked anyone listening above that the movie started quickly, at least for the next two hours they wouldn't have to talk. He hoped the film was funny enough to break the ice…again.

There were some funny parts, which he and Dave laughed at, but Sebastian wasn't laughing at all. He looked distracted and Kurt could see Sebastian's fingers clenching the arm rests too tightly. "The red head is pretty cute." Dave commented laughing as the guy in the movie started to strip in a drunken haze in front of his cop buddies.

Kurt laughed, "Nice body. He's definitely pulling off the Jake Gyllenhaal dance move."

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose, "God, if there is one guy whose butt I'm tired of seeing it's definitely Gyllenhaal."

"Kind of takes the element of surprise and mystery away every time you see him in his films naked."

"Which is every film." Dave quipped as Kurt laughed again.

Suddenly Sebastian got up quickly, knocking down his popcorn and drink simultaneously.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called out ready to get up till Dave stopped him.

"No, I've got this." Dave exclaimed tersely. He looked like he was expecting Sebastian to walk off.

"You sure?" Kurt asked softly as Dave got up.

"Yeah." He called out as he went after Sebastian. He jogged halfway to Sebastian who was halfway out the theater, his head down and his body stiff. "Sebastian. Wait!" Dave called out, trying not to become too angry with his friend.

Sebastian stilled at the sound of his name, he quickly turned around. His face no longer calm, but on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

Dave knew that face-he had on that face when his locker was vandalized. It was that look that he hated-the look that screamed: "EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

"Why did you tell Kurt you where in therapy?" Sebastian asked, his voice masking the pain his face couldn't hide.

Dave took a step back, "What?"

Sebastian guffawed and rolled his eyes, "Don't 'What?' me. You heard me the first time." His voice was filled with sadness and venom and most of all, frustration. "So let's please not let this turn into a horrible cliché CW worthy argument, all right?" Sebastian asked between gritted teeth. His arms laying lifelessly at his sides.

"I didn't tell Kurt. He overheard me making an appointment. No one besides him knows." Dave explained calmly, hoping like hell that this would make his friend calmer.

"Why didn't you tell me? All those times you and I were together, not once did you mention to me you where in therapy? You didn't tell me that you were going back to McKinley to sing to New Directions, and not once did you tell me that you were hanging out with Kurt Hummel!" Sebastian's voice rose towards the end. He let out a deep breath and blinked a few times, he took a few steps back when Dave walked further towards him.

Dave noticed the movement and pouted a bit.

"Don't you even think about making that face. You didn't tell me anything!"

Dave sighed, "I know how much you don't like Kurt. I didn't want to hide this from you, but I want to be Kurt's friend and I thought this would be a good way to get us on the right step."

"That is such a lame and pathetic excuse!" Sebastian seethed turning away to walk out of the theater. He ignored Dave's heavy footsteps and didn't realize how much closer the other boy really was until he felt Dave's fingers clasp around his forearm. "Let me go!"

Dave let go as soon as Sebastian finished the order. "I knew you would react this way if you knew about me and Kurt hanging out. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Sebastian could feel his blood pound against his ears. He couldn't believe that Dave thought he was protecting him by going behind his back and hanging out with Kurt. "You should have told me. From the beginning. That's what b-" Sebastian closed his mouth quickly, eyes going wide as saucers.

Dave frowned after a few seconds of Sebastian being quite. "Sebastian? What?" he shook Sebastian's shoulders a little. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth a few times. He didn't realize he was about to say it until the words almost flew out of his mouth.

'_Oh God. Jeff is right_.'

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up at Dave, his greens eyes tearing slightly. Dave gripped his shoulders harder. "Dude. Seriously, please don't cry. That would seriously mess me up more."

Sebastian bit his lip, if he was crying in front of Dave, then he knew he was in trouble. Big Trouble.

"I want to laugh and cry." Sebastian groaned as he stepped out of Dave's grasp and massaged his head. The pounding and coming to terms was definitely wreaking havoc on his emotional state of mind. "That's a first." Sebastian shook his head. "Oh God."

"Sebastian, you're kind of scaring me."

Sebastian laughed bitterly, biting his lip hard till he felt a bit of blood. "I like you."

Dave frowned. "What?"

Sebastian looked disappointed, "Really? You're going to play 'I'm a dumb public school kid' again?" he walked closer to Dave till they were mere inches apart. "I like you. I hate Kurt and Lucas. I hate Kurt because he's the guy who I don't think I could stand a chance against if you had to choose between us and I hate Lucas because he has you. Even though he doesn't deserve you."

"Sebastian-"

Sebastian covered Dave's mouth, his eyes burning more over the unshed tears he refused to let fall because he knew it would make this confession even cheesier and tacky.

(Basically Kurt-like.)

"I really want to admit this while I'm still having a minor panic attack." Sebastian begged in a broken voice. "I hate the idea of Lucas and you together. I hate him. Alright?"

Sebastian felt sick as he saw the understanding seep into Dave, his hazel eyes wide and hurt.

"I know I'm your best friend and I want you to be happy because you deserve to be happy. You know that right?"

Dave nodded.

Sebastian licked his lips, he had to finish this. "I want you to be happy. But you know I'm an asshole. You probably think I'm the world's biggest D-bag?"

Dave shrugged, his face getting a bit redder.

Sebastian ignored the stinging feeling of Dave thinking that he truly was a jerk and continued on. "I want to be happy too. I didn't say your relationship with Lucas was a fake because I wanted to be happy and you to be miserable. I just said it because I want you. And before you even think about it, I don't want you as a one night stand kind of way. I just want you…as a boyfriend. My boyfriend." Sebastian surprised himself by how easy those words floated out of his mouth. He knew he was blunt and harsh a majority of the time. But the confession came out light and unwavering. He knew he meant it more than anything. Sebastian marveled at the feeling flowing through him. He felt better. Great. The weight he had been carrying for weeks now had disappeared off his chest.

He took his hand away from Dave's mouth.

Dave looked a bit confused and hurt. "You-" he flinched and shook his head. "How long have you liked me?"

Sebastian just shrugged, "Does that really matter?"

Dave frowned at his short and curt answer, "Guess not?" he nodded and stuck his hands into his pocket. "I know how it feel to confess your feelings to someone you like. Takes a lot of guts and courage." He snorted, "And a lot of bad poetry."

Sebastian ignored the blush creeping up his neck at the mention of that.

"Which makes me the world biggest hypocrite, again."

Sebastian knew what Dave was going to say.

He expected it.

And deep down, believed that he deserved it.

But it still hurt like hell.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend, Sebastian."

_**Monday night at the Smythe Residence…**_

Santana could only cringe as the vomiting from Sebastian's bathroom continued. She sat crossed legged on Sebastian's bed along with Kurt, wordlessly texting Brittney about what was happening.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Kurt mused to himself quietly as he looked at the, flinching every time Sebastian let out a heave.

"You mean you don't know what we're supposed to do." Santana stated as she tapped sent on her phone, looking up finally to see Kurt looking tired and regretful.

Kurt pursed his lips for a second and looked at her as if he had just noticed her presence in the room. "Why are you even here Santana?"

Santana snorted and smirked, "Please, as much as you would like to believe you're the gay Nicholas Sparks of the school, you suck at giving advice at love. You pretty much suck at having a love life. You're just lucky Blaine was the one with all the guts otherwise you would still be pinning for him."

Kurt pressed his lips tightly together; he knew Santana meant only half of what she said. She was angry, of course. So when she was angry and felt useless she was ready to attack anyone in her sights.

Kurt usually didn't care about her insults.

But not today.

"As oppose to you who denied being gay and being in love with Brittney because it wasn't what pretty popular girls do, right?" Kurt asked sarcastically, voice dripping with malice and ice. "You wouldn't even be in an exclusive relationship with Brittney if it wasn't for Finn outing you in school. You should be the last person here, why are you here?"

"Actually I was going to ask you both the same question." Sebastian wheezed.

Santana and Kurt both whipped their heads around to see a very weak Sebastian clutching the bathroom door frame, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked coming closer to Sebastian and pulling him by the hand over to the bed.

Sebastian laughed; he was too weak and emotionally drained to even realize he was being pulled by Kurt towards the bed. A bed.

He would have laughed any other day.

"I think I got rid of everything in my stomach from the last two days." Sebastian collapsed on his bed, clutching his stomach as the acid in him burned even more so than the headache pounding away in his skull.

Santana pulled out a brown bag in front of him, "I got you some sandwiches." She set them aside on his nightstand.

"Thanks." Sebastian muttered as the two sat down on both his sides.

"Sebastian, are you-?"

"Is he okay?" Sebastian asked quickly cutting Kurt off. "Dave, I mean, is he okay?" his voice wavered.

Santana and Kurt looked at each other, both felt extremely hurt and worried that Sebastian was defenseless and tired. That he _could be_ defenseless and tired.

"Yeah. He's okay." Kurt answered quietly.

Sebastian let Santana intertwine their fingers on his lap. It brought a bit of comfort. It was reassuring.

And he needed that now more than ever.

"I messed up." Sebastian said to himself.

"You didn't mess up anything. You can still-"

Sebastian cut Kurt off again with a bitter snort and smirk, "Really Kurt?" he turned his body so that he fully facing the older boy fully. "You honestly think that I still have a chance?"

"I don't know, but you can't just-"

"Do you remember when Dave told you that he wanted to be in a relationship with you? The night where you thought Blaine was sending you those Valentine notes."

Kurt bit his lip and sulked, knowing full well where this was going. "Yes."

Sebastian rose his brow, "Would have said 'yes' to him? If there was no Blaine, if you were still single. Would you have gone out and agreed to take a chance on him?"

Kurt sighed, "I don't think I could."

Sebastian nodded, it was an answer he didn't want to hear but knew was true. It made him want to vomit again.

He felt Santana's fingers tighten around his making his queasiness a bit more bearable. "He hates me. And that's understandable." He gulped down his pain again, refusing to cry in front of Santana and Kurt. "I guess I would feel the same too if someone had made me feel lower than dirt."

"Stupid question of the year." Santana piped up, "But, are you going to be okay?"

Sebastian leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder, missing the look of wide eye shock on both their faces. Screw the fact that he hated Kurt and any member of New Direction, he just needed something solid in his life for once. "Yeah, just not today."

_**Earlier that day at Dalton…**_

Dave knew that everyone at Dalton knew what had happened at the movies. He could feel everyone cast their eyes away, in worry, shame, anger, and/or sadness.

He doubted Sebastian would tell anyone what had happened. Maybe Kurt had told Bla-

'_No doubt in my mind that Blaine told the rest_.' Dave thought bitterly as he saw Jeff glance at him for a few seconds. His facial expression unreadable as he walked into his next class.

There was only one more class till the Warblers had to meet for practice.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Liam asked sweetly and genuinely.

Dave looked around the hallway; he knew everyone else was going to be walking on eggshells around him. "Never better."

Liam smirked, "Never pegged Blaine as the gossip type."

Dave snorted, "Yeah? Guess McKinley is rubbing off of him pretty well then." The anger in voice was palpable. Blaine was no better than Nick or any of the dumb jocks at both his old high schools at this point.

"No one hates you. I think-I think we can all understand why you said no." Liam assured him, "No one is going to pretend that you and he started off on the best foot. We're all just worried; we all wanted the happy ending for the both of you. Most importantly you though."

Dave smiled sadly; glad to know that at least his friends were still his friends. "Thanks Liam."

Liam smiled sheepishly as he pushed Dave to his next class. "Now go on. I'll see you at the Warblers meet, right?" He pated Dave on the back, "And please, could you at least put Marshall out of his misery. He went on and raved the entire night and morning about not being able to reach you."

Dave finally laughed for real. "Yeah, I got all of his twenty-one text messages and twelve voicemails."

"God help us if you make him sick with worry again like that. Aziz and I nearly knocked him out last night." Liam rolled his eyes, though he still looked amused, "Promise me you'll show up."

Dave could hear the worry in his friend's voice, "I'll be there, I promise."

Marshall was definitely raving throughout class; he wouldn't let Dave out his sight the entire time. Dave smiled as Marshall wrapped his arms around his neck. "What's it going to take for you to forgive me and let me go?"

Marshall frowned, pretending to think about it. "Forgive you? How about tickets to a concert of my choice? To let you go? Never happening again buddy."

Dave didn't even want to pretend that that didn't mean a lot to him.

"I promise to always answer your texts and calls from now on." Dave promised as they walked awkwardly together to glee meet, and getting the attention from few teachers as they went in.

"You better." Marshall lightly pushed him as they took their usual seat by Liam.

Dave looked across the room to see Sebastian seating at his usual spot by Jeff and the captains. He cocked his chin at him, "How has he been doing?" he asked quietly to them.

Liam paused what he was doing-rifling through his music notes-"I-not great honestly."

Dave nodded, expecting that much.

"He looks gutted." Marshall stated observantly.

Liam bit his lip, "He _is_ gutted." He looked over at Dave. "He must really love you."

It wasn't meant to be sarcastic, bitter, angry, revengeful, or anything else.

It was the honest truth.

Sebastian _loved_ (loves) him. And it showed.

And knowing _that_ hurt like hell.

Sebastian sat quietly as the meeting got started; he knew everyone in the club knew about what happened. No thanks to Kurt.

He felt Jeff elbow bump him, jutting him out his thoughts. "What?"

"You better check your phone."

Sebastian frowned as he pulled out his phone to see he had received one new message.

'_This song is for you_.' –Thad

"What?"

One of the captains stood up and got the meeting started, "As you know the end of year concert is coming up soon, and try out are tomorrow. But Kingsley and Thad have suggested we out to have a duet part in the show." He signaled the two boys to get up. "For anyone else wanting to audition for the duets we will hold auditions on Wednesday. As for today though, Thad and Kingsley will kick start things off." He sat back down, jotting a few things down on a sheet of paper. "You two can start whenever you want."

Thad nodded as he and Kingsley pulled their chairs to the middle of circle, Thad with his guitar strapped to him and Kingsley setting up a decent size keyboard in front of him.

Sebastian was looked on quizzically, taking a quick glance at Dave who looked on at the duo with interest.

Thad cleared his throat, "Thanks for the introduction, Ry." He inclined his head politely at the team captain. "Kingsley and I will be singing _Jesus Christ_ by Brand New."

Sebastian refused to choke on his laughter, unlike Jeff was doing at the moment. He wasn't a fan of Brand New, too emo and too 'We-idolize-Radiohead-like-crazy' for his taste.

"This song is for me?" he whispered to Jeff, biting back a smile.

Jeff blinked and looked more than scared. He buried his face into his hands, "Jesus Christ." He moaned angrily.

Sebastian was taken back. Apparently Jeff knew the song.

The opening notes of the song stopped Sebastian from asking what was wrong.

"_Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face. The kind you'd find on someone that could save If they don't put me away well, it'll be a miracle. Do you believe you're missing out? That everything good is happening somewhere else? But with nobody in your bed the nights hard to get through. And I will die all alone and when I arrive I won't know anyone."_

Sebastian could feel his face flush with annoyance and embarrassment. He had had his share of people taking out their revenge on him.

But this one was by the worse.

It hurt like hell.

"_Well Jesus Christ, I'm alone again. So what did you do those three days you were dead?  
>Cause this problem's gonna last more than the weekend. Well Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die, I'm a little bit scared of what comes after. Do I get the gold chariot? Do I float through the ceiling?"<em>

Thad was looking straight at him, while Kingsley was looking at his keyboard like it was the only thing keeping him sane at this point. He didn't want to look at Dave at the moment because he knew Dave was most likely staring at him.

"_I know you'll come in the night like a thief. But I've had some time alone to hold my lies inside me I know you think that I'm someone you can trust. But I'm scared I'll get scared and I swear I'll try to nail you back up._"

Sebastian froze in his seat, the words ringing too true for him and only him. He could feel the guilt and hate in his stomach bubble. Did Thad and Kingsley hate him that much that they would humiliate him in song?

God, when did they turn into New Direction?

"_So do you think that we could work out a sign? So I'll know it's you and that it's over so I won't even try."_

Sebastian glared at Jeff who was looking at the two boys in horror and disbelief. He obviously had no idea that they were going sing this song. But it still hurt. Sebastian could feel his temper flare and his patience thin; he knew what was going to happen next if he didn't leave right this second. He was out the door before they duo finished their duet. The last line of the song followed him like a nightmare as he quickly walked out of the room.  
>"<em>I know you'll come for the people like me but we all got wood and nails. Tongue tied in hate factories<em>."

Sebastian couldn't do much to contain himself in the boy's bathroom, except to douse cold water on his face. It stung, but in some ways it helped him calm down a bit.

Two panic attacks in two day was a record.

"Sebastian?" Dave stepped into the bathroom too quietly. "You okay?"

Sebastian leaned into the sink more; his hands were clutched tightly at the side of the sink for support. "I hate them." He muttered as the urge to vomit suddenly hit him.

"Do you even know why they would sing that to you?"

Sebastian sighed; he was hoping that the dedication wasn't obvious. But if Dave had figured it out, then the all the other Warblers had to know too.

"Told you yesterday that I'm a d-bag. Guess that they wanted to make it official after what I did." Sebastian could understand why the group had to feel like they needed to take sides. Hell, he would have been on Dave's side too if it were someone else in his shoes.

He finally turned around to see Dave looking as helpless and lost the first day he had seen him at Scandals.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think Blaine had such a big mouth." Dave muttered, he leaned against the sink next to Sebastian.

"You're blaming Blaine for this?" Sebastian asked curtly, "Kurt's the only one I know who could be dubbed as Ohio's Perez Hilton." Sebastian winced at the dark glare Dave was giving him.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I shouldn't speak of any such evil about your old flame. Even though he was never your flame." Sebastian continued on bitterly.

"You can be as angry as you want at me or Kurt. Truth is you're just pissed that I turned you down!" Dave roared, face as red as a tomato.

And to think, Sebastian _used_ to find that endearing.

"You don't think I could do better than you?" Sebastian asked, knowing full well his anger was taking control. "I can find a hot and smart guy in seconds if I want. Someone that would make you look and feel like the bloated, fat, ugly freak you are!"

Sebastian stopped and heard himself. He gulped and could see the tears already forming in Dave's hazel eyes.

It became quiet between them for a few minutes. They both wanted to say things that they knew they meant and didn't mean.

"Dave, I didn't mean it." Sebastian said after a while, he sniffed as Dave turned around and wiped away his tears. "None of it."

Dave nodded, "I know you didn't." he shrugged, "But I think-" he crossed his arms against his chest. "That's why I don't want to go out with you. Not because you're a d-bag. Hell, Puck and Hudson are the biggest d-bags I know and they still have girlfriends." He sighed, "The night I told Kurt that I wanted a second chance with him, at the restaurant. He seemed confused, which makes sense, after all the things I did to him? It took a while but I sort of understood why he didn't want to go out with me, romance wise. Why would go out with someone who had hurt you?" he looked over at Sebastian finally. "Why would you want to get involved with someone who made you feel lower than dirt?"

"Do I still make you feel like that?" Sebastian asked, his voice hollow. His body felt like lead against the sink.

Dave nodded, "Sometimes." He answered honestly. "It's not like you were the reason or anything. But you didn't help." He licked his lips and frowned, "You've been probably my biggest supporter since then and now, probably my only real friend throughout this. But I don't think I can trust you like that."

Sebastian didn't realize he was sitting on the disgusting bathroom floor until he felt Dave sit next to him.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't care if this was second time that he cried in front of Dave. "You always hurt the people you love the most. My mom said that a few times."

"You must love me a lot then." Dave wanted it to sound sarcastic and funny. Anything to change the mood between them. But it just made things ever more depressing and painful.

"I do." Sebastian smiled tearfully. He could see the flush rising on Dave's neck and leaned in closer, all of his courage and bravery seemed to bloom and fly as he kissed Dave on the lips.

It was soft and sweet.

He reached out with shaky fingers and touched Dave's cheek carefully. He could feel Dave holding back as Dave's fingers rested against his neck, right on his pulse.

He almost said something when Dave pulled back after a few seconds, looking even more broken and hurt as he got up the floor and left Sebastian on the floor with his hand on his lips.

_**At McKinley…**_

Blaine looked on as Kurt continued to speak in hush tones to Jeff after school. His face looked paler than usual. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked as Brittney shushed him.

Santana tapped the chair next to her for Blaine to sit on. "Sebastian left Dalton in the middle of the day."

Blaine arched his brow in confusion; a lot of boys at Dalton often ditched school. It wasn't a big deal. "So?"

Santana frowned, "So?" she looked at Brittney who rolled her eyes and leaned into Kurt to hear what Jeff was saying. "Do you now know what you started?"

Blaine looked at Kurt for any possible answers but was shocked to see Kurt looking angry at him. "Could someone please tell me what did I do?" he held up his hands in mock surrender.

Kurt shook his head, "Thanks Jeff. I'll go by his place in a little while. Just send me his address. ..Yeah, I'll talk to you soon." He hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket. "Did you tell Luke and Noah what happened yesterday?"

Blaine looked aghast; "No!" he looked between the three friends, "Although I might have mentioned something to Trent?"

Kurt glared at him, disappointment etched into his face and voice, "You might as well have told everyone then."

Blaine pouted; he didn't mean to start anything. "I honestly didn't think it was meant to be a secret." He looked worried and guilty, "What happened?"

"Sebastian loves Dave." Brittney filled him in.

Blaine frowned at the two and turned to Santana for actual answers, "Okay, could you tell me what happened exactly?"

Santana snorted at his immaturity "Brit pretty much explained the gist of it. But the Warblers thought it was a d-bag move for Sebastian to make a move on Dave after everything that happened, especially since Dave has a boyfriend. Guess they decided they had to take sides?"

Blaine nodded and turned to Kurt, "So where's Sebastian now?"

Kurt pulled out his phone, "At home." He picked up his bag.

"Are you actually going to visit him?" Brittney asked, "Do you know what you're going to say?"

Kurt sighed, "No, not exactly. But this is my fault, isn't it?" he took a deep breath and looked at the three for support. "I'll text you guys if I need help."

The three waited in the room for a few minutes, glee club was going to start soon. Brittney clapped her hands together, "I'm going." She stated simply, picking up her bag on the way.

"Wait," Santana called out, "you're going to Sebastian's place too?"

Brittney shook her head, "No, I'm going to Dave's. Sebastian isn't the only one hurting."

"He could be alright." Blaine suggested.

Brittney looked at him like he was an idiot. "He's not. Everyone thinks that the person in love is the one that gets hurt, but the person, the 'Dave' in any other situation gets hurt too. Knowing someone loves you and you can't love them back hurts too." She looked at the both of them this time. "Trust me, I've been there before." She blew a kiss at Santana and walked out passing Rachel and Finn on the way.

"Where is she going?" Rachel asked looking around the room, "And where is Kurt? He should be here. We have to practice today, remember?"

Santana and Blaine looked at each other and picked up their bags.  
>"Wait, you two are leaving too?" She asked, her voice reaching 'hysterical-level'. "Finn!" she turned to taller boy as if he could anything about it.<p>

Santana gave the two the stink eye and walked out, leaving Blaine to close the door behind them. "Tell Mr. Schue we have more important things to do."

"What's more important than practicing for Nationals?" Rachel asked, hands on her hips.

Blaine seriously didn't have the patience to explain what was going on. "Fixing broken hearts?" he smiled politely as Finn. "I'll see you later."

**The song mentioned is "**_**Jesus Christ**_**" by Brand New. **

**I'm going to say two more chapters left for this story. More than likely two chapters left.**

**(It's always 8 or 11 chapters for any fics that I write O_o) **

**I'm sorry about not updating for so long, just couldn't find the time at all.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and that it makes up for the hiatus. **

**:) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**One week later…**_

"I'm surprised at your choice of drink. I thought you said you didn't like coffee." Dave's therapist, Dr. Rabiyah Ahmed said smiling politely as she set down a large mug in front of him. "Oh! I forgot; my co-worker got me red velvet flavored latte mix. Do you want to try that?"

Dave winced; suddenly the idea of drinking red velvet anything made him queasy. "No thanks." He picked up his mug and tried to smile. "This is good enough."

"Odd choice of words there dude." Rabiyah smiled. Dave was almost used to her calling him 'dude' or saying things like "bull-fucking-shit' during therapy. At first he thought Dr. Ahmed would be an old man or woman who would coddle him or speak condensing towards him. But instead he got Rabiyah (she insisted that Dave called her by her first name since she wanted to make the therapy session as easy going as possible). She was pretty young-late twenties, medium height, dark skinned and long curly hair that waved like crazy when they would play video games.

"Sometimes words are just words Rabi." Dave mumbled taking a sip of drink. "What?" he asked as Rabi continued to look at him.

"Dude, come on, you've been seeing me for little over a month now. I know when you're holding back something."

Dave bit his cheek, "I-I, it's stupid. I don't want to talk about it."

Rabi pressed her lips together for a moment. "Clearly it's not stupid if it's bugging you. What's going on?"

Dave sighed and regretted even opening his mouth. He knew in an instant that he was going to sound like a love torn 12 years old girl. "I broke up with Lucas."

Rabi stood up a little straighter. He hadn't mentioned any doubts about his relationship with Lucas at last week's session, "I'm sorry."

Dave shrugged, "Don't be."

"What happened? Does this have anything to do with Seb-"

"Yes."

Dave watched Rabi's brows rise slightly and nod, she didn't look surprised but interested in how Sebastian was now fitting into his life so much. He often spoke about Sebastian during therapy and his lessons which Rabi found both interesting and a bit unorthodox.

"So what happened?"

"We were going to break up anyway. I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship. Especially with a guy like Lucas. I think I would be freaking out about him meeting better guys." Dave laughed bitterly, "Any dude really. With my luck he would have met a Channing Tatum look-a-like within the week I left."

"Channing isn't that great."

Dave leveled her with a look. "Yes, he is."

"You never thought that Lucas would be worried about you meeting guys in Boston?" she asked, Dave had informed her a two weeks ago that he had applied to Boston College and had gotten accepted early decision.

"Probably more worried about me going to Boston College." Dave mumbled more to himself than to her.

Rabi shrugged, "Actually BC is a pretty good school-LGBT wise. Tons of groups and student support groups as well." She looked over at her desk. "Remind me to give you my associate's number in Boston. He could set you up with some students who work at GLC."

Dave blinked, "Uh...Thanks." Somewhat dreading meeting new people at Boston already before even graduating from high school

Rabiyah smirked, "My pleasure. How did Lucas take the break up?"

Dave bit his lip, "Pretty well. I mean he was beyond reasonable and understanding. Which makes me think I really don't deserve him at all."

"What if he just wants you to be happy?"

Dave reeled, he never thought of anyone wanting to put effort into making him happy before.

It was a new thought.

He shrugged again and rubbed his face, feeling the tears sting his eyes, "I don't know what makes me happy anymore."

_**Saturday Morning…**_

"Dave?" Lucas peered at him from across the table, they were enjoying a nice early breakfast at Dave's place. It was unplanned; Lucas had come from his apartment with ingredients for blueberry and mango pancakes and spinach omelets. He had pushed Dave onto the kitchen chair and settled him down with a red velvet hot chocolate.

("Is there a reason why whenever I'm drinking with you I end up drinking red velvet flavored everything?" Dave asked amused as he noticed the strange habit.

"It's sweet, unique, and it's something I enjoy making for people who I like. So shut up and drink while I make breakfast for you, babe." Lucas piped, smirking for Dave's benefit.)

Dave bit his lip and began to fidget in seat, it had been three days since Sebastian had kissed him and in those three days Lucas and him had been hanging out in person, texting, and calling each other. All while Sebastian had decided to avoid him all together.

He never told Lucas about the kiss and the guilt was chewing on his insides, it had only been three days and the secret already seemed fetid.

"I need to tell you something." Dave said hollowly, he laced his fingers together with Lucas's and kissed both hands, praying to anything and everything above him that Lucas would not hate him for this. "Three days ago Sebastian kissed me, I didn't push him back and I kissed back. I pulled away after a while and we haven't spoken since. I'm so sorry."

Dave couldn't breathe for a few seconds as he saw his confession sink into Lucas. The vice grip around his gut wasn't going to loosen any time soon. Nor was the maelstrom look on Lucas.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Lucas admitted, moving his hands away from Dave's in order to cross his arms.

Dave took the move as a stab to heart and felt the vice break everything in him. He bit his lip till he could taste blood as he tried his best to not let the tears flow. But his face was already becoming red and his vision was becoming watery.

"Dave…David." Lucas noticed the change and sighed as he scooted closer to him and cupped his face. "I'm not mad, okay? I'm really not."

Dave hiccupped and laughed, incredulous of the man in front of him, "How are you not mad? I'm mad at myself for pulling that fucking shit!"

Lucas laughed and wiped the tears away from Dave's face. "Anyone with eyes could see that Sebastian had feelings for you. I saw how he was looking at you when I was talking to you."

"What?" Dave felt his stomach twist; did everyone know that Sebastian had feelings for him except him?

God, his life was becoming more and more like a CW drama.

"To be honest, I thought he was going to throw his drink at me when I started to touch you that first day we met." Lucas confessed with a slight smile on his face. He pulled Dave closer and kissed him on the lips. "I thought I could at least get a few months before he got the courage to pull this sort of shit. Guess I called it too late?"

Dave snorted and pulled Lucas by his shirt and kissed him until he was straddling Lucas, their kiss becoming more and more heated. He didn't want to let go.

"We said this might not last, remember?" Lucas reminded him when they made it to Dave's room. He had Dave on his back on the bed and was kissing his neck, bringing back life to the old marks he had made before on Dave's neck and collar bone.

"Do you want to break up?" Dave asked fearful of the answer. His hands were shaky and his vision blurry as he touched the muscle crease on Lucas's stomach.

Lucas smiled sheepishly into Dave's stomach, "I want to keep you."

(Dave swore he could hear his own heart skip a beat and hoped that he was the only one who heard it.)

"But I know that would be selfish."

Dave shrugged as he pulled off Lucas's shirt, "I don't mind you being selfish in that case."

Lucas hummed as he kissed Dave's bellybutton and went up, his fingers ghosting over Dave's sides until they become intertwined with his own fingers. Dave licked his lips as he felt Lucas warm hands squeeze his gently.

"I can't really be selfish. Doesn't fit me much." Lucas eyed him for a few seconds, "If I were I wouldn't have told you Sebastian has a thing for you and I would have made you go to school with me. I would have loved for us to live in a small crappy apartment with my dog and you crooning along with Sinatra or Olly Mur in bed."

Dave could feel the flush spread throughout his body as he envisioned that. He honestly didn't mind that.

"But you would be miserable, huh?" Lucas finished as he kissed Dave. "I'm starting to love you Dave and I really want you to love me back, but I'm okay if you want to break up now. We can still be friends."

Dave laughed bitterly, "Please don't say that. No one does that. No one can be friends with an ex."

Dave stopped laughing and smiling all together once he saw the serious look on Lucas's face, "I don't want to lose you Dave."

Dave gulped down the pain and hurt, the confession made them both feel raw and vulnerable.

"You're not." Dave knew he couldn't promise a thing like that. He hadn't told anyone but his therapist that he tried killing himself again, a few days after they released him from the hospital.

(The night Sebastian had come to his house.)

He breathed slowly as Lucas rested his head on top of his, both breathing and tearing up as they tried to come to terms with the fact they might not have a chance to be together. Dave inhaled Lucas's smell deeply, reeling in the strong smell of the coffee shop and the spicy and sweet scent of his cologne. He couldn't tell which one of them is crying.

Probably both.

He licked his lips as Lucas peppered his face with kisses again before kissing him on his heart. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything." Dave said softly as he pulled Lucas in for a kiss.

"If you decide to go to Sebastian and he is stupid enough to let you go…again, then will you let me catch you?"

Dave sniffed and laughed at the same time, finally not caring if he was indeed bawling like a baby. He didn't care about what he looked like or what was going on outside his room. This was probably going to be their last time together like this; he was going to enjoy it.

_**Present day…**_

Rabi smiled sweetly as she passed Dave a box of tissues, he had been crying the whole time while he was telling the story. "Did you honestly want to break up with him?" she could see it in the young boy's face, he was heartbroken.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know what would make me happy or piss me off enough that I-I…" They both knew how he wanted to finish that sentence.

Rabi became stiff and resolute, "Life doesn't come easy, especially when you're young and you feel like your life could go in thousands of directions once you make a choice. Even a simple choice."

Dave leaned his head back and tossed his used tissue in the can next to him, "Choices suck."

Rabi pouted and shrugged, "A plethora of options and choices and all could lead to heartbreak, huh?"

Dave sniffed again and nodded his head.

"Or they could lead to you being the happiest you have ever been."

Dave shifted in his seat at her tone; it was jarring and yet comforting. Like she knew…

"You broke up with Lucas for a reason. What was the reason?"

Dave sighed and buried his face into his hands, his elbows sitting on his thighs as he could feel the truth float up from his mouth. "I like Sebastian. I knew I liked him, I just thought that he would want Blaine over me, like Kurt or pretty much every guy with pulse."

Rabi frowned, "Lucas wants you. And now you noticed that Sebastian has wanted you for a while now." She reminded him gently.

Dave became quiet as he realized that people were starting to like him, want him, and (he was having a hard time believing this one) need him.

Dave picked up his mug in order to have something to do and drank the now lukewarm coffee.

"You deserve to be happy David." Rabi reminded him as she sipped her own drink.

Dave could feel something inside of him relax and let go. He felt lighter somehow and filled with vigor.

He smiled at Rabi, bashful as ever, "Best thing I've ever heard."

_**The next day…**_

Kurt was starting to become listless as he and Santana (along with Jeff when Sebastian was at school) continued their "Sebastian Watch". The guy had gone deep into his own world as Dave continued to spend time with his friends and Lucas. Sebastian, while never a "people person", was now becoming a full fledged misanthrope as he become detached to everyone and everything, even Warbler meetings.

It was Saturday morning and Kurt had promised Jeff that he and Santana would drop by. Sebastian had ditched school the last two days and was threatening Jeff that he would stop coming to Warbler meets all together.

("Like actually threatened not to come if Dave didn't do something?" Santana asked over the phone. They could both tell Jeff was shaking his head.

"No, I wish. That would be more like the old Sebastian. He said he didn't want to come to Warbler meetings if he knew it meant Dave being uncomfortable."

Santana's jaw dropped. "Dios me ayude.")

They didn't bother knocking on Sebastian's door after Sebastian's aunt let them into the house. They found him laying on the bed, face buried into his pillow as a low tune played in the background.

Kurt felt Santana freeze next to him, her eyes zeroing on where the music was coming from. "Nina Simone?"

Sebastian groaned as he turned onto his back. "Yes. What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We just thought we could come over and say hi." Kurt replied easily as he leaned against the door frame.

"Kurty, hate to break it to you, but you suck at lying."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up and away from the door, "And you suck at life."

"Kurt!" Santana seemed aghast at his clipped tone and lack of empathy. But he knew better.

"Oh come on San, it's been over a week and he's still moping around like Dave meant something to him."

Sebastian sat up and frowned, barking out a loud "What?!" But Kurt nor Santana paid him no attention as Kurt continued.

"For God's sake Finn wasn't even half as infuriating when he broke up with Quinn or Rachel. And I wanted to kill him both times."

Santana exhaled and threw her arms in the air, "Thank you God." She whipped her head and looked at Sebastian, who was starting to feel like a target all of a sudden. "I was only going with this "let's go and comfort itty bitty Sebastian" plan because Kurt was. But now since he has seen the light I can finally say this." She walked over to Sebastian's bed and sat down next to him. "Sebastian, sweetie, you suck."

"Has anyone ever told you Santana, that you would make a lovely therapist along with a bitch?"

Santana gave a dazzling "fuck you" smile, "Everyday. And you can throw and hurl attacks at me and Kurt and pretty much everyone else and pretend you're fine, but you should really look at a mirror before you call someone a bitch." She got up from his bed and settled her hands on her hips, "We've let you do things your way because we thought you were smart enough to fight for what you want or at least have a plan up your sleeve. Who knew you would be the most broken one of all of us?"

Sebastian bit the inside of cheek, embarrassed that Santana had him figured out. Not even Jeff knew him that well.

(The only other person who called him out on his bull shit was Dav-.)

(Let's not go there.)

"Sebastian, you miss him. Admit it." Kurt stated as he took Santana's spot on the bed. "You miss him and he misses you too."

"He has Lucas." Sebastian mumbled miserably as he pulled his blankets closer to him.

"But he doesn't have you. Aziz told us that he's been wallowing since you two stopped talking to each other." Kurt informed him as he tried to tug the blanket away. "You need to talk to him. At least give him the chance to-"

"To what? Reject me again?"

Santana and Kurt grew sullen, they both knew about the kiss and what that had done to Sebastian's confidence.

"Something in you doesn't want to give up, does it?" Kurt asked with a slight nod at the way Sebastian was holding himself.

Sebastian winced and groaned into his hands, "I, why does this have to happen to me? Why do I have to fall for the one person who's the most fragile person I know?"

Santana cocked her head to the side, "We could ask Dave the same question."  
>Sebastian glared at her, "You're fucking hilarious. I'm sure you'll be a great addition to Butch Time Live."<p>

Santana smiled triumphantly, bouncing on her toes as she clapped her hands together mockingly. "And he's back." She blew him a kiss. "We all missed you."

"Sure you did." Sebastian answered derisively.

"Now that we were able to bring the bitch back, you think you could talk to Dave? This can't keep going on, you know that." Santana mused as she made her way to Sebastian's walk in closet and started pulling out shirts.

"He's going to reject me again. You know that, right?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do actually. Because Dave is a good guy."

"He didn't start out that way. Believe us." Santana yelled from the closet.

"And you're not a bad guy Sebastian." Kurt stated, earning himself a surprised look from Sebastian.

"You're saying this? After what I did to you and the others?"  
>"And after what you did for Dave. Yes." Kurt looked on at the floor, "I'm not saying I trust you one hundred percent, just that you shouldn't knock yourself down because you made some mistakes. I think you two need each other more than you realize. I think you two can make each other happy."<p>

His honesty made Sebastian feel both touched and uncomfortable.

He wasn't expecting this much from Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt." He said it with no malice, sarcasm, or bitterness whatsoever. This had to be some sort of landmark in their friendship.

(He had used the word friendship to describe what he and Kurt had going on between them?!)

Kurt smiled, "Just think you two could be the new 'it' couple."

"No couple can beat Brittana!" Santana reminded them from the closet.

Sebastian was starting to grow worried at her time spent in there.

"You two make such a cute couple though. Like Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka or Jesse Eisenberg and Andrew Garfield!"

Santana chose this moment to step out of the closet, arms ladled with different shirts, jackets, and pants. "Jesse Eisenberg and Andrew Garfield aren't a couple Kurt, they both have girlfriends."

Kurt blanched, "They, wait what?" he shook his head and looked as Sebastian to refute Santana's claim, but the other boy simply smirked and agreed with Santana. "No freaking way!"

"Sorry Kurty, but both dudes have girlfriends."

"How?!"

Santana bit back a laugh and threw the clothes onto Sebastian, "So when are you going to call Dave and meet up?"

"You think he would be willing to meet up?" Sebastian asked solemnly, remembering Dave's face once they broke apart from the kiss.

Kurt was still ramblings on, "What two straight guys touch each other that much and flirt on camera?!"

Santana shook her head and threw Sebastian's phone at him, "Call him up and ask him to meet with you tonight and then go take a shower. Kurt and I figure out what you'll wear and what you will buy him."

"I mean Garfield might as well have put a ring on it with the way he was looking at Eisenberg. He was freaking confessing on how much he loved Jesse's body and voice. Who say stuff like that unless you're in love?!"

Santana and Sebastian exchanged worried glances. "I think we broke him."

Sebastian laughed, "We blasted holes into his ship."

Santana joined in on the laughing and then proceeded to pull Sebastian off the bed and into his bathroom. "Go and shower we'll take care of-"

A loud knock interrupted her.

The three looked at each other, Sebastian knew his aunt wouldn't knock that loudly and his father rarely ever came to see him in his room.

He walked to the door and opened it to find Dave standing in front of him.

Kurt and Santana stood stark still as Dave took in everything. They couldn't see Sebastian's expression, but Dave looked apologetic and uneasy.

"Hi." Dave started, he looked pale and sick, "Can we talk?"

Kurt and Santana risked a glance at each other and felt Dave staring at them as if he were intruding on a very private moment between best friends.

He looked as broken as Sebastian did right this minute.

Kurt grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her away, "We were just leaving anyway."

Once Santana was out of Dave's sight, she motioned at Sebastian not to screw this up. Which was just the icing on top as Kurt gave him an enthusiastic smile and thumbs up.

Dave turned around once he saw were Sebastian was looking at but once he turned all he saw were Kurt and Santana's retreating backs.

"Was I interrupting something?" Dave asked cautiously, still lingering at Sebastian's doorway.

Sebastian was quick to answer, "No, actually I was about to call you to see if we could talk." He moved aside and let Dave in.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**Sorry again for the hiatus. I'm happy that a lot of you like the fic and I hope this chapter made you happy. **

**And to those wondering if Lucas and Dave had sex, I left it vague (or as vague as possible) for a reason. Take it whichever way you want. **

**Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and alerts. **

**(Happy New Year)**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dalton Academy May 2012…_**

"And now may I present the graduating class of 2012!" Dean Berret congratulated the class as the whole lawn filled with students and families stood up to applause. "And now before we leave we have a special performance from our glee team again. This time in honor of our student who transferred with us last minute and has made a very large impact on the student body here in his very short time here." he looked directly at Dave and smiled warmly. "I think I speak for all the staff and faculty when I say this Mr. Karofsky, you have the biggest heart and smile this school has ever seen and we can't wait to see where it will take you in life. So this is Dalton's way of saying "Goodbye and it has been our greatest pleasure and good luck in Boston."" He stepped away applauding as the Warblers took their spots, including the graduating seniors.

Dave blushed, of course it had to be Sebastian that had to open.

"_Take me, take me outta here, it makes me Feels so, feels so. Na-na-nana-na_." Marshall snuck up, wrapping an arm around him, "_Baby, baby Here we are all crazy You don't have to worry Na-na-nana-na."_ It was sweet, of course Sebastian being Sebastian, he had to push Marshall away face first. Liam pushed between the two, singing the next part while the others sang the backup, "_So follow me down (Where to?) Out of this town (With you) Girl you're moving way too slow...So follow me down (Which way? Down, down...) I'll show you around (ok) There's a place we gotta go..."_

Dave knew the pause was meant to be dramatic, he didn't know it was meant to be powerful. Jeff had solemn and powerful voice, and when mixed with any emotional song. It was known to tear Dave up a bit.

_"She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
>I think I'll start a new life, (<em>So follow me down)_  
>I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,<em> (Out of this town)_  
>I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather, (<em>Girl you're moving way too slow)_  
>I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...<em> (So follow me down)_  
>Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston.(<em> I'll show you around)_  
>I think that I'm just tired (<em>There's a place we gotta go_)  
>I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...(<em> Follow me, follow me  
>Fol-la-la-lala<em>)<br>I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,(_ Follow me, follow me  
>Fol-la-la-lala<em>)<br>I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah."_

There wasn't a dry eye in the entire audience as the guys rushed over to Dave to hug him. "I'm seriously going to miss you guys." He sniffed as Marshall went in for another hug, elbowing out Thad in the process.

"Hall, get off my boyfriend." Sebastian gritted out, already pulling the taller boy away from Dave. Before Marshall could argue Sebastian waved him off, "You'll have plenty of time to bond during the senior trip." Sebastian reminded them, envy emanating through his voice.

Dave tipped his chin back and kissed him, he loved hearing Sebastian whine a bit- the feeling of Sebastian just becoming weak from a kiss was amazing to him. "I wish you were coming. It's not going to be any fun without you." Dave smiled.

Sebastian smirked, nodding his head back and forth like a bobble head. "You suck at lying Dave. I can sti-" he was pulled into another kiss that left him weak in the knees. He hated that. He hated the fact that Dave's kisses-just that, _kisses_.

Kisses of all things.

Left _him_ weak and breathless.

He just felt so damn happy whenever Dave was kissing him. He felt ridiculously happy right now. If anyone had told him months ago before all this: before becoming Dave's boyfriend, Dave's friends, (Kurt's friend!), meeting Dave, Blaine, Kurt, and the New Directions that he would be weak in the knees from just a kiss from his serious boyfriend who liked PDA (Again, something that he would have never done!) he would have laughed and told them to check with reality, but now.

Things were different.

He was happy.

And he was still being kissed by Dave!

Everything just happens for a reason.

After a few minutes Dave pulled away, his arms still wrapped around Sebastian's waist. "You alright?" Dave asked smiling.

Sebastian tried to pull away, "Stop using your kisses to distract me! You know I hate that!" he sneered, still struggling to get out from Dave's grasp. He gave up and sighed, "I hate you!"

Dave pulled him closer, pressed his lips against Sebastian's temple "You love me."

Sebastian froze a shy smile on his lips as he hid away from everyone by burying into Dave's chest. "A little." He mumbled, it was a game they played. Just something for the two of them. He could feel Dave rub his back, his other hand carding through his hair.

"We still on for tonight?" Dave asked, his lips brushing dangerously close to Sebastian's ear on purpose. He knew it was hot spot, that's why he gently bit on the lobe.

Sebastian buried his face further, clutching onto Dave's gown. "Does it have to be tonight? Can't it be now?"

He could feel Dave shake, "Dad wants to celebrate. Remember dinner? And I have to meet Finn and Puck before that."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he still was gripping onto Dave. "Okay, dinner with dad I get. I'm invited to that anyway. But can't Finn and Puck get a rain check?"

"Really bro, you're going to ditch us already?" Finn's easy going voice broke through them, he smiled at the couple. "Not that I wanted to break you two up, but Kurt said that he didn't get any proper photos for the Warblers that he would photo shop your sixth grade photos onto the Warblers website somehow." Finn warned Sebastian.

Dave could only bite back a chuckle as Sebastian gave him a dark look. "Hey, don't look at me. You're the that's affecting him!"

Finn snorted, "Sebastianitis."

Dave laughed louder as Sebastian stomped away threatening to break up.

Finn looked nervous for a moment as he pointed over to where Sebastian was standing. "Was he serious?"

"No." Dave looked over to Sebastian and smiled, earning him a small smile in return. "Not at all." He could hear Kurt already shouting at him for not being in the pictures. "Let's get this over with and then lunch?"

"Yep, now go."

**_3 months ago…_**

**_Dalton Academy_**

"You miss him, just admit that already!" Jeff yelled out, tired and worn out as he looked over a heart broken and emotionally drained Sebastian. He couldn't stand to look at his friend sitting hunched over in his chair in the choir room.

"No." Sebastian mumbled petulantly into his arms.

Jeff rolled his eyes, throwing up in arms in frustrations. "Are you at least going to stay for Warblers meet?" It was a long shot, none of the other Warblers had apologized to Sebastian yet and only if Hell would freeze over would Jeff expect Sebastian to apologize to the Warblers.

But he was Sebastian's friend first, and to be honest. Sebastian owed his apologies to Dave. Not the Warblers.

"Not a chance." Sebastian mumbled again, looking up with a bored look.

Jeff could feel his patience thin. He was missing his friend, badly. "That's it." He walked around Sebastian and went through the cabinets and rummaged through them.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, his voice had finally reached some enthusiasm in it.

Jeff pulled out a old beaten electric guitar, something that had definitely seen better days. "We have a guitar?" Sebastian frowned peeking his head back at the closet, not once had he noticed that thing was big enough to hold a guitar, or two apparently!

"Yes, we have a guitar and if you had been paying attention to the room instead of Blaine or Dave you would have noticed sooner." Jeff retorted as he plugged in the guitar. He looked back at Sebastian and sighed, "Look, I can't make you talk to Dave and I can't make Dave talk to you, you two need to handle you own problems, but you need to vent."

Sebastian lolled his head to the side as he figured out Jeff's plan, "Please, we are not New Directions, we do not need to sing our emotions here."

Jeff settled him with a look, "Maybe _we_ don't but you do."

"I'm fine." Sebastian swore, looking at the guitar with malice.

"So what, you're just gonna hold in everything your feeling?" Jeff asked, instead of answering Sebastian only sneered and got up to leave, but Jeff grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "I'm serious man, weren't you the one who taught Dave not to bottle up that crap. Now you're doing the same thing."

Sebastian shoved him hard, "Let go!" Sebastian warned as he fixed himself off, "Look whatever you think I'm feeling, I'm not. I just want Dave to have some breathing space." Sebastian lied through his teeth.

It was getting bad, so bad. Even he could tell his facade was cracking.

Jeff looked him right in the eye, lips pressed together for a moment before letting him go. "Whatever you say." The tone of disappointment was palpable.

"Thanks." Sebastian spat out sarcastically, bumping his shoulder against Jeff's hard.

"Whatever…Neil."

Sebastian froze, remembering their conversation from weeks ago; he turned around on the spot and noticed the smug smile and rise brow on Jeff. He sighed and threw down his back bag as he walked back and grabbed another guitar from the closet. "You're a horrible person." He told Jeff while plugging in the guitar.

"I learn from the best." Jeff winked. He started to play the opening chords of a song that Sebastian knew too well.

He bit lip and followed along; he knew the song by heart since it was the song he had been listening to all week. "You're learning way too much from me."

"Oh yeah."

Sebastian smiled; at least he had his best friend. "Fine, 1, 2, 3," They both started to play while Sebastian got ready to sing.

_"Yeah he's a looker, but I really think its guts that matter most. I displayed them for you, strewn out about from coast to coast .I am easily make believe, just dress me up in what you want me to be. I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now."_

He felt Jeff bump into him as he sang along to the chorus. It made him feel grounded. __

_"I gotta feel you in my bones again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you. I wanna taste you one more time again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you."_

_"In my daydreams, in my sleep, infatuation turning into disease. You could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try. Give it your best shot and try. All I'm asking for is love, but you never seem to have enough." _

One by one the Warblers had come in and stood silently as the two played and sang. Each one with a hesitant look. Their demeanor was a clear sign that they didn't want Sebastian back, but he didn't care.

It felt kind of good to get this off his chest. He could feel himself getting lighter, all that anger at Luke and even Kurt (for having Dave's heart) and Blaine (for basically telling the Warblers about what happened at the movies) was disappearing as he sang his heart out and played the guitar. __

_"I gotta feel you in my bones again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you.  
>I wanna taste you one more time again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you."<br>"This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff when I just want you to love me back,  
>why can't you just love me back? Why can't you just love me back?(why can't you, why can't you) Why can't you just love me back? (why can't you, why can't you) Why can't you just love me back?<br>(why can't you, why can't you just love)"_

_"I gotta feel you in my bones again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you. I wanna taste you one more time again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you."_

For a moment he could have sworn he saw Dave standing there with the others and then not at all.

_"This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when I just want you to love me back,  
>why can't you just love me back? Why won't you just love me back? Why can't you just love me back? "<em>

All the Warblers stood still as Sebastian shook his head, leaving the guitar behind and walking out. He heard the Senior Judge call him, "Sebastian."

Sebastian was getting sick of them; he turned on the heel of foot, "What?" he asked tersely.

The judge looked around at others and shrugged, "You do know that missing a week worth of Warblers meetings means disqualification for any upcoming performance? Are you not interested in being a Warbler anymore?"

Sebastian looked at the others, daring them to speak up, "I don't think they're interested in me being one." He said coolly, arms crossed as he surveyed the room. All the other Warblers, except Jeff, at least look guilty. '_Perfect.'_

Thad got pushed into the center by Liam and Marshall, along with Kingsley who got shoved by Jeff. "Do I have to apologize?" Thad asked. The Warblers all shouted out unintelligible stuff together. Sebastian waved them off, he was thankful that Dave wasn't here. "Forget it, I'm leaving."

"Sebastian, wait." Jeff called out, running after him before he had a chance to step out the room. "We need to fix this. We're Warblers. Regardless of what happens outside this school, we hold onto each other. That's what this group is about." Jeff held onto his arm, "We forget that sometimes." He looked at the boys. "And sometimes we _really_ remember that." The last statement was directed clearly at Thad and Kingsley.

Thad rubbed his arm, "We were pissed, and you can't blame us." He looked at Sebastian with a worry glance. "The way you hurt Blaine and Kurt, we didn't want the same thing to happen to Dave." Trent spoke up, stepping up front next to Thad. "You do have a reputation Sebastian."

Liam raised his hand and pointed to himself and Marshall, "Just to state the obvious, Marshall and I had nothing to do with this." He waved towards the middle of the group. "And while Sebastian does have a reputation." He looked over a Sebastian who was staring down at Thad and Trent with ice in his vision, "Sorry mate." He looked back at the three guys, "He's the one that has been building Dave's confidence, you heard Kurt when he first came here, Dave's nothing like that now and that's all Sebastian's doing." Liam pointed out.

"So why sabotage his relationship with Lucas?" Kingsley asked.

Sebastian clicked his tongue, he was sick of everyone thinking he was that type. The type to be a bad guy and break everything he touched.

Trent was right; he apparently did have a reputation, a really sucky one.

Kurt and Santana were so sure that he was going to break Dave that they made him stop talking to him on day one.

That's all he was to anyone, a bad guy.

He pursed his lips together and leaned against the door frame, "I sabotaged his relationship with Lucas because I'm in love with him." Sebastian answered honestly.

The reactions were priceless.

Trent looked sick and embarrassed, Jeff looked relieved, and Marshall and Liam let out a small "Oh!"

"I like Dave, a lot." He walked over to the three boys, "And not that it was your business to start with, but if I wanted to sabotage anything it would definitely be your lives from here on out." He warned them.

Thad looked around the room, wondering if this was all a joke, "You serious?"

Sebastian frowned, "You keep forgetting that my dad is-"

"No, no." Thad waved him off, "I mean, are you serious you actually like Dave?"

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, "You have be kidding me. Yes." He repeated half-heartedly, he could feel the ridicule coming from the three.

The Warblers all looked at each other, small smiles on some and a few others trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian huffed.

Jeff started to play a familiar tune on the guitar.

"Oh God." Sebastian groaned as he tried to get away only to be pulled back by Marshall, he knew this song too. The Warblers all sang along this time as Jeff and Trent played back up.

"_One day when you replay the slideshow we know pictures won't show villains and heroes It's just me keeping time with you butter knife dull but it still cuts through. We never were We'll never be  
>Strangers kissing in the pouring rain Chasing after your leaving train But we know that's not how our song goes Oh You're a waitress in a cocktail bar and I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star but we know that's not how our song goes It goes like this. " <em>

He wasn't anywhere near close to coming back to the group, but he felt a bit better at least.

Lighter but not whole.

**_The next night, Smythe's Residence…_**

"Hi." Dave started, he looked pale and sick, "Can we talk?"

Kurt and Santana risked a glance at each other and felt Dave staring at them as if he were intruding on a very private moment between best friends.

He looked as broken as Sebastian did right this minute.

Kurt grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her away, "We were just leaving anyway."

Once Santana was out of Dave's sight, she motioned at Sebastian not to screw this up. Which was just the icing on top as Kurt gave him an enthusiastic smile and thumbs up.

Dave turned around once he saw were Sebastian was looking at but once he turned all he saw were Kurt and Santana's retreating backs.

"Was I interrupting something?" Dave asked cautiously, still lingering at Sebastian's doorway.

Sebastian was quick to answer, "No, actually I was about to call you to see if we could talk." He moved aside and let Dave in.

"That's good. I guess." Dave said cautiously as he looked over the room, unsure of what to do next. He wasn't even sure what to say next. He nodded towards the bed, "Can I?"

Sebastian froze.

"Yeah. Go ahead." He pulled up his desk chair and set it across from Dave. It was a good four feet space between them.

Dave chose to ignore that. It was just Sebastian being Sebastian. For all Sebastian knew, Dave was here to hurt him more. "I broke up with Lucas."

"So?"

To be honest it was the answer Dave was expecting. He sure as hell wasn't expecting Sebastian to come with arms wide open running to him or to just _commit_. Dave was patient. And Sebastian was a pain in the ass.

Dave had to make sure he didn't appear impatient, tired, or anxious. He didn't want to play games with Sebastian, but he had to play this last one in order to win.

Dave chose his words carefully."I think he would have made me happy. He would have treated me like a king." He smiled to himself, "I think I would have loved him."

He could see Sebastian turn red. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" Sebastian asked, his voice cold as his fingers clutched around the frame of his chair.

"Because he didn't make me happy. He didn't treat me like a friend." Dave answered steadily, measuring Sebastian's every reaction.

Sebastian snorted. "That's because he wasn't your _friend, _Dave."

"You're right. Because I only have one friend. You." Dave wiped his face, exhaustion steadily waiting for him, "Do you know what everyone called me before all this?"

Sebastian shook his head, "What?"

"Karofsky." Dave spitted out his last name as if it were dirt. "Not David, not Dave, not even Davey. Just Karofsky. It just sounded so cold and unattached, even Z wouldn't call me by my name. It was like none of them wanted anything to do with me, as stupid as that sounds. Except you. You always called me Dave. David. Even Davey. You always treated me a friend, like you wanted to be attached to a loser like me."

Sebastian flinched as he heard Dave's voice break. "You're not a loser."

Dave nodded, wiping away stray tears with his sleeves. "I know that _now, _but you were the only one who proved that to me_. _Everyone treated me like glass or with kid gloves, but you still treated me the same- like a guy who just needed a friend. You're my best friend Sebastian. " 

Sebastian bit his lip as moved to sit next to Dave, he wiped away the tears that continued to fall from Dave's cheeks. "I can't just be your best friend Dave."

Dave took Sebastian's hand into his, folding the younger boy's fingers through his. "I know. I-I want to try. Just no games and no agendas-just us, alright?" Dave swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He knew Sebastian hated rules and boundaries.

Sebastian nodded, "Dave?"

"Yeah?"  
>"I missed you."<p>

It was the most blatantly honest thing Dave had ever heard Sebastian say to his face in a while. Sebastian picked up their folded hands, "You said no games or agendas. I missed you." He repeated again.

Dave could feel his courage kick in tenfold. He licked his lips, "May I?" he pulled himself closer to Sebastian and kissed him. A few minutes later Sebastian realized he was kissing teeth.

"Damn it David, do I have to teach you how to kiss?"

Dave laughed hard, "I'm happy you D-bag!"

**_Smythe's Residence August 2012_**

Sebastian picked up his head from Dave's chest, it was two o'clock in the morning and they had fallen asleep watching Star Wars. It was Dave's last night before leaving for Boston.

"You okay?" he felt Dave's voice before he heard it. He was a bit groggy and didn't even register Dave's hand rubbing his bare back under his shirt.

"Mhh." Sebastian mumbled, eyes closed as he breathed in his boyfriend's scent. It was still odd to call Dave that, but it was true. And he was going to miss him.

His voice.

His smell.

His laugh.

Basically just him.

"You smell good." Sebastian mumbled, clearly he was still half-asleep. Dave bit his lip, wishing he could tape what was going on in front of him. "Like butterscotch and marshmallows."

Dave wheezed as he laughed, "What?!" he pulled his shirt to sniff it, "Are you asleep or just messing with me?"

Sebastian opened his eyes, wide and awake this time. "Both." He smiled as Dave tackled and pushed him more into the couch. They were spending the night's at Sebastian's, planning to drive to the airport together.

"You son-!" Dave didn't even finish his sentence he knew a better way to get back at Sebastian. During their time dating he had discovered Sebastian's one weak spot. He brushed his fingers against Sebastian's side and watched the younger boy squirm and wiggle.

"Shit!" Sebastian swore between fits of laughter as Dave tickled him more. "Shit! Stop!" Sebastian whispered, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He couldn't even kick Dave away since his legs were pinned under Dave.

Dave only tickled more, "You have to do me a favor then, you thin-" instead of letting him finish Sebastian kissed him. It wasn't the best idea considering it left him feeling boneless, but it was better than being tickled. He pulled Dave deeper into the kiss and let his hands travel under Dave's shirt, his fingers slowly brushing against Dave's nipple. When he heard Dave hiss, he smiled into the kiss and repeated the movement earning him the same reaction. "I guess I found your weak spot." Sebastian mused as he sucked a bruising kiss on Dave's neck, enjoying the way Dave was ghosting his fingers against his lower stomach, he could feel Dave's finger slowly pulling down his sweat pants. "Before this gets any farther." Dave groaned as Sebastian kissed his way down.

"No talking, please, I beg of you." Sebastian pleaded as Dave slowly pushed him back, earning him a disgruntled groan.

"Really?!" Sebastian pulled at Dave's shirt, "What's so important that you had to stop us?"

Dave bit his lip, looking too shy. "I wanted us to sing together." He spoke out quietly.

Sebastian blinked, "Come again?"

Dave rolled his eyes and straighten his shirt bit better, "I know it's dorky, but we never sang."

Sebastian blinked again, shaking his head as he stood on his knees on the couch, arms crossed. "We never had sex either, your point here?" Sebastian asked agitated.

Dave faltered, "Just that, we never sang together and the weirdest thing is I knew you because of your singing voice."

That got Sebastian's attention quick, "What?"

Dave's cheek began to color as Sebastian sat down finally, intrigue written all over his face. "I-I recognized you when I first met you at Scandals. I-I saw you before when you were performing with the Warblers and noticed that you got Blaine's attention real quick. I thought you could help me get Kurt." He watched Sebastian freeze a bit at that, "You had all the guys attention, so I thought you were a good person to go to." He admitted.

"You came to me so I could give you advice and to learn from?"Sebastian asked to clarity.

He saw Dave give a short nod 'yes'. Sebastian's green eyes looked glassy in the dim lighting; he rubbed his chin hard and looked at Dave. Dave came to him so he could teach him how to become a better boyfriend all those months ago.

Go figure.

"Funny how things go around, huh?"

Dave nodded; he let out short snort, "Yeah."

Sebastian looked thoughtful and smiled, "Do you remember what was playing when you talked to me?"

Dave shook his head 'no'. "Should I? Should it be _our_ song?" Dave joked, emphasizing the 'our' part.

Sebastian laughed and shrugged, rubbing his arms awkwardly as he remembered the song, "Considering the song, I think its kismet."

Dave looked interested, "What was it?"

Sebastian smiled and took his hand into his and lead him into the piano room, he patted down on the room next to him on the bench and waited for Dave to sit down to speak. "First off, you had on red stripped polo shirt under a dark jacket." Sebastian looked up at the sky for a moment, trying to remember that horrible night, "You had it zipped up half-way and you asked me "How do you get a guy?" by the jukebox." He recalled, watching Dave who was silent and sullen now. "And I was douche." He stated in a matter-in-fact tone. Sebastian rubbed the back of Dave's neck, "I'm sorry for saying all that crap to you, all you wanted was a friend that night and I was a total dick in the end." He kissed Dave's cheek, wiping a stray tear from Dave's cheek. "I wish I could take back everything I said to you that night. If I had known-"

Dave cut him off, it had been months since anyone outside his therapist office had talked about his suicide attempt, "I know." He sniffed. "I don't blame you. Not entirely anyway." He sighed. "What was the song?"

Sebastian smirked, laughing to himself as he played the opening chords, "Keep in mind, I did not choose this song and it was a horrible coincidence." He started to play the opening notes and noticed the surprise look on Dave's face.

He knew the song as well.

"Do you want to start?" Sebastian asked a bit worried about the odd look on Dave's face.

Dave shook his head fiercely, "No, no, you can." He said almost nervously.

Sebastian only nodded slowly, "Okay."

"_Hey, slow it down; what do you want from me? What do you want from me? Yeah, I'm afraid, What do you want from me? What do you want from me? There might have been a time when I would give myself away Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn But now, here we are, so What do you want from me? What do you want from me_?"

Dave gave an audible gulp as he sang out the next line by memory.

"_Just don't give up, I am workin' it out Please don't give in, I won't let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, What do you want from me? What do you want from me? What do you want from me?" _ Dave's voice was beginning to crack, his hazel eyes becoming shiny with unshed tears. "This was really the song playing?" Dave asked shaking in his seat. He looked down at his hands to see them quiver on the piano keys. He swore out loud as he shook his hands out, crying still out how deep the lyric cut him and how much Sebastian's words had cut him then.

Sebastian stopped playing, he turned to face Dave and wiped away his tears again, he kissed him soundly on the lips this time and when they broke up, he didn't move away, instead he rested his forehead against Dave's. "_Yeah, it's plain to see that baby you're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you. It's me; I'm a freak, yeah but thanks for loving me 'cause you're doing it perfectly. Yeah, there might have been a time when I would let you slip away I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life." _Sebastian whispered-sang into Dave's as Dave cried into his shoulder. Sebastian had one hand wrapped around Dave's hand and his other hand carding through Dave's hair

After a few minutes Dave picked his head up, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry," he sniffed, "Guess I still have a few things to get over and learn." He coughed.

Dave was ready to take back his hand when he felt Sebastian take it back again, he finally noticed Sebastian crying. "Me too."

**_Boston College August 2012…_**

"Well that's the last of them." Paul groaned as he settled the last box to the ground.

Dave and Sebastian looked at each other. "Can you pull your back when lifting a box of…bed sheets?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

Paul gave the boys a sharp look, "Watch it. I'm paying for dinner tonight, remember that."

Dave pouted, "You got all the easy stuff! Sebastian and I had to lift the heavy things." He pointed to Sebastian, "And I got the records and books, so don't you dare complain about a bad back!" he warned Sebastian in a deadly voice.

Paul laughed, "Deception in the ranks already." He tsked, "Dinner should interesting." The boys were known to argue and fight, and Paul was known to stay clear away from it. "Just remember, you two can't make up like you usually do. Somewhere out there Finn, Marshall, Azimio and Kurt are all breathing out a sigh of relief." Paul joked.

Dave smirked, "Cute one dad."

Sebastian sighed, "Damn it, I told Azimio I would call him before he landed in Virginia."

"Why not text him?" Dave asked.

"Z owes me money." Sebastian snapped, nearly smacking his head against the door frame as he stumble over some bags out of the room.

Paul sniggered, "Never thought those two would be friends."

Dave shook his head as he opened a box of clothes, "Ditto."

"But I'm glad you and Azimio are friends again. I think it was clear that he missed you." Paul commented as he helped unpack most of Dave's clothes.

"Yeah, I know. We're already planning to meet up on weekends when we are free. Apparently Z's dad got him a _car_." Dave blinked bashfully at his father.

"Yeah, and I got you a flat screen tv!" Paul waved his hands over unopened television set. "Isn't it lovely?"

"It's not a car." Dave said forlornly.

A loud knock interrupted the two from continuing.

"Dave!" Dave looked to see Lance, his roommate. Lance was a tall guy, a bit taller than him, black and built. He had a friendly face and a warm smile.

"Yep," said Dave accepting Lance's outward hand to shake. "Nice to meet you in person man."

"Same here." Lance smiled.

They had talked and texted since being assigned to each other so as to know who would bring what to the room. The cool thing was Lance was San Francisco, he explained to Dave that he didn't care that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend.

"You don't?"

"Hell no! Why would I?"

Dave could feel the guilt hit him like a ton of bricks, "It's just, in this town, we get trashed a lot for a being a couple."

"Psssh, nah, man. Anytime you and your boyfriend need to take a vacation, you two are welcome to come to my place."

Lance threw down his back bag on his already made bed, "Found Conner and Lincoln from orientation. Told them we would meet up with them for breakfast tomorrow." He gave an apologetic look to Paul. "Not to jump to any conclusion."

"No, it's alright. I figured I could sleep in tomorrow." He pulled in Lance for a hug, "You're doing me a favor."

Lance smiled in relief, "Sebastian coming along?"

Dave shrugged, "Don't see why he couldn't come."

"Come where?" Sebastian echoed from behind him.

Dave hated him when he did that, "To breakfast with me, Lance, Lincoln and Conner." He pointed over to Lance. "You remember Lance from our video chats right?

Lance was the first to approach, "Nice to meet you finally man."

Sebastian dead eyed Lance's shirt and looked at Lance with an icy glare. "Vous parlez Français?" he asked.

Lance looked at Paul and Dave for a moment, none of the two men had a answer for his silent question. "Je peux parler Français. Pourquoi demandez?" Lance asked in a perfect French accent.

Sebastian stood in awe, astound and silent for a moment. "Fucking finally!" he turned to Dave, "Here is my point, if you're going to wear a shirt with a country or another language on it, you better know it otherwise you're a poser!"

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose and held up his other hand as a form of an apology to Lance. "It's his pet peeve."

Lance raised his brow and nodded, "I get it. Like those New Yorkers who wear those Italy Pride shirts but aren't Italians and don't speak Italian. "

Sebastian pointed a finger at Dave, "You better be good to him or I swear to God I'll Kurt who really broke his Star Wars DVDS!"

Dave backed up, "Okay okay!"

Paul looked like he was stuck laughing and frowning at the two, "I think we helped Dave unpack most of his stuff, why don't we go grab dinner and then call it a night? We could all use a good night's rest. I know I need it. Lance, you're invited as well." Paul smiled at the young boy as he ushered Dave and Sebastian along.

"Sure." Lance smiled back, he laughed as Sebastian hooked his arm around his.

"Good thing, our friend Azimio is paying."

Paul coughed, "How much money did that poor boy loose to you?"

Dave looked livid as his boyfriend continued not to care one bit. "TOO MUCH!" Dave yelled when he saw the amount of Sebastian's phone.

Lance looked back at Paul, "Are they always like this?"

"Yep."

Two weeks later and Sebastian was already back at Dalton and back to everything normal-but without Dave- it just made everything seem so simple.

And dull.

He was halfway through sending a text message to Dave when he realized it was beyond midnight in Boston.

He changed his mind three times before writing a quick message and pressing send.

To Dave:

_I miss you. _

It was a lot easier to write than I love you, which he could never say to Dave through text, much less through the phone. But Dave knew what he meant. This was the longest relationship he had ever been in. Six months in, no other guys, just Dave. Just the two of them.

No games

Or agendas.

Just honesty.

It was nice.

BZZZZZzz.

And it was also embarrassing since he was now so quick to jump to his phone whenever a phone call or a text would pop up. It was text message along with a picture attached.

To Sebastian:

_I miss you too. Sweet dreams. _

The picture was of Dave, Lance, Lincoln, and Conner in their dorm, with the subtext reading: _Always wishing you were here._

Sebastian smiled to himself, just nine more months and he and Dave would together in Boston.

**FIN! **

**For all those who pushed me to finish this story, I can't thank you enough. I hope you all like this chapter and story. Thank you to everyone for the sweet reviews and messages. **

**Jeff calling Sebastian 'Neil' is in reference to the movie "Dead Poets Society" which was mentioned in chapter 8. **

**The songs in this chapter were: "Follow me down" by 3Oh3! And "Boston" by Augutuna mash up, All over you by The Spill Canvas, Our Song by The Spill Canvas, and What do you Want From Me by Adam Lambert. .**

**As for the picture of Dave, Lance, Lincoln, and Conner, google Max Alder and Sinqua Walls. **


End file.
